My Life In High School
by Ao Ame
Summary: high school is full of unexpeted events...so unexpect the unexpected. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata come across some circumstances that will surely make their last year in Konoha High Memorable PAIRINGS: The Usual SS, IS, NT, N
1. Chapter 1: Dedication to a Heartthrob

**My Life In Highschool  
**

**Character Info:**

Haruno Sakura  
16 yrs old  
March 28, 1990

-Pink  
Jade Green Eyes  
Pale Cream

Yamanaka Ino  
16 yrs old  
September 23, 1990

-Blonde  
Sapphire Blue Eyes  
Pale Cream

Yukihiro Tenten  
16 yrs old  
March 9, 1990

-Chocolate Brown  
Hazel Eyes  
Pale Cream

Hyuuga Hinata  
16 yrs old  
December 27, 1990

-Midnight Blue  
Lavender Iris White Pupils  
Pale Cream

Uchiha Sasuke  
17 yrs old  
July 23, 1990

-Raven /Black or Dark Blue  
Onyx Eyes  
Pale Cream

Nara Shikamaru  
16 yrs old  
September 22, 1990

-Black  
Black Eyes  
Slightly Tan

Hyuuga Neji  
17 yrs old  
July 3, 1990

-Black/Dark Brown  
White/Silver  
Pale

Uzumaki Naruto  
16 yrs old  
October 10, 1990

-Blonde  
Blue Eyes  
Tan

Azakura Mamoto  
16 yrs old  
June 5, 1990

-Maroon-ish Brown  
Moss Green Eyes  
Pale Cream

Sabaku Temari  
16 yrs old  
August 23, 1990

-Blonde  
Sea Blue Eyes  
Lightly Tan

Tsuchi Kin  
16 yrs old  
February 15, 1991

-Brunnette  
Dark Onyx Eyes  
Pale Cream

Yamaguchi Anna  
16 yrs old  
January 14, 1991

-Red-head  
Golden Brown Eyes  
Cream

Uchiha Itachi  
22 yrs old  
June 9, 1984

-Black  
Black Eyes  
Slightly Tan

Inuzuka Kiba  
17 yrs old  
July 7, 1990

-Brown  
Black Eyes  
Tan

Sabaku Kankurou  
17 yrs old  
May 15, 1990

-Brown  
Black Eyes  
Pink/Pale Cream

Sabaku Gaara  
17 yrs old  
January 19, 1990

-Reddish-Brown  
Sky Blue Eyes  
Pale Cream

"Kitomi21" talking or normal POV  
_"Kitomi21" inner thoughts, Day Dreaming Trance, Flashbacks or Characters POV_  
**"Kitomi21" shouting, warning, inner selves **

**Chapter 1: Poem One….Dedication to a Heartthrob **

The sun was at its position which read 4:30 pm, few students exited at the gate so they can go home.

Four Girls were sitting on a stone bench near an apple tree, their names are Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinatathey seem to be talking with each other.

"So dudes how are you doing? We haven't seen eachother lately" a Tentensaid, "What are you talking about? We always see each other on breaks and at lunch" a Ino said, "Y-Yeah" Hinata added to her sentence, "Wait where's Sakura?" Tenten asked them, "Yeah where's Sakura?" Ino said with a confused look on her face, "I-Im su-sure t-that she's w-with us when w-we got h-here" she said while stuttering, "I'm right beside you Ino" a voice suddenly said, "OMG! Sakura you scared us!" they both said in unison, "Are you trying to kill us?" Tenten said twitching, "You gave me a heart attack" Tenten added to her sentence, "..." she paused for a moment and shook her head, "No...I'm just writing a poem" she said looking back at her notebook, "What is that poem" Ino asked at her while eyeing her notebook, "Later Ino...let me finish this...just wait for five minutes" they nodded and waited.

_Five minutes later... _

"Yes it's finally finished" she said joyfully, "Can we read it" Tenten asked her, "No i'll just read it instead" she cleared her throat and read her poem.

_"Dedication to a Heartthrob _

_I know you're snobbish  
I know you're boastful  
I know you're famous on the face of Konoha High  
I know you're a girl magnet and a playboy  
But deep inside  
You're just a simple person  
Searching for the right girl for you to love..._

So guys what do you think?" she asked them, "Cool!" they said in unison, "Oh it's almost five, we got to go home" Hinata said getting up, but before she could do, Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her down gently, "Please can we go to the park first, I want to swing and maybe we could chat there a little more before we could go home" she suggested putting a puppy face and pout on her face that anyone wouldn't resist, "...Okay fine let's go" Tenten said. They stood up and walked away from the benches.

While they were walking Sakura accidentally bumped into someone, her books fell and "his" stuff also fell to the ground, "Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking forward" she helped the "boy" pick his stuff and hers also, when they were done, they both stood up, "Here...I'm sor..." before Sakura could finish she blushed at the sight of a very handsome noy, about her age. They were lost in eachother's trance when seuddenly...

"Hey Sasuke don't look at her too long she might melt" one of his friends said.

"Sakura, come on I thought we are going to the park?" Tenten said annoyingly.

"...ahmm okay" she said finally now back at reality, but before she could get away, the "boy" I mean Sasuke grabbed her left arm, "What?" she asked nervously, "...here you forgot this" he handed her her notebook of poems, "...ahm... thanks" they looked at eachother again but was cut when one of their friends pulled them away from eachother, the two also looked at eachother, "Hey babe!" the boy said, "Shut up Jerk!" Tenten said now very annoyed at the incident, "Come on Sakura" she pulled Sakura away and out of the school.

Sakura POV:

_"So he's name is Sasuke..." _

Sasuke POV:

_"So her name is Sakura..." _

_At the park... _

They arrived at the park a little a late because of what happened awhile ago.

At the park... At the park... At the park... At the park...

"Grrr! I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Tenten shouted, clenched her fist while her right brow twitching from annoyance, "What did he do?" Ino asked her flaming frriend, "What if you're the one who is being greeted by this bastard-ous word like "Hey babe!" just like that, you know i hate people like those" she clenched her fist tighter her hand turning white, Ino sweatdropped, "O-okay i know what you're feeling" Tenten didn't take it anymore, so she punched a nearby tree, of course the tree broke into two and the two girls just sweatdropped there.

"Wait...WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA AGAIN?" shouted Tenten ready to beat the hell out of sakura, "...er...Tenten.." Hinata caught her attention, "What!" she said, "I think Sakura's day dreaming..." she said nervously, Tenten looked at the back and saw Sakura in her daydreaming face, her fury turned into a happy face, she laughed histericsally, "AHAHHAHAHAH..." she laughed while rolling on the grass, _"Man what's wrong with the world today?" _Ino sweatdropped while watching what Tenten was doing, she started to laugh with her because of what she is acting while laughing, "ahahahahahah awe ahahhahaah my gut haahahahahah it ahahah it ahahah it hurts ahahahah" they both said while laughing, "Pl-please you two stop luaghing, you will fart and fart later on when you stopped laughing" Hinata said while giggling, they laughed harder at the word Hinata said, "Oh brother..." she sighed and sweatdropped.

After a while of laguhing they finally stopped and went on swinging, Hinata and Tenten were on the swing, while Ino and Sakura where on the monkey bars, they were hanging upside down. "Sakura!" Tenten suddenly shouted at Sakua, this caught her attention and she almost fell to the ground, "Woah!...Hey!" she said flaming with anger, "I almost hit the ground!" she twitched, "Whatever, I'm just calling your attention because youre always daydreaming, last time Ino was the one who is day dreaming and now you are the one who is daydreaming?" she asked her annoyingly, "Sorry...it's just because i..." she blushed and positioned herself on the ground, "What? What is it?" Ino asked her with a sly voice, "Oh shut up Ino-pig" she hissed, "Whatever! Forehead girl" she teased her back, "Oh come on, mu forehead isn't that large anymore see" she wipped her bangs out of her forehead, it revealed a normal-sized forhead, "Still you're our forhead girl" Hinata said trying to calm her down, "Hn...Thanks" she smirked and continued to hang,.

"So guys, what's really happening to your life these days?" Sakura asked out of the blue, "Huh? Well...that long-haired bastard called me "BABE" i mean come on, it's annoying you know, and i think he wants to kiss me or something" she said disgustingly while twitching, "Ah...er okay...how about you Ino?" Ino looked at her and blushed, "Oh come on Ino, don't tell me you're inlove with someone, and i bet that will make him you fifth boyfriend this year" Sakura teased her and smirked, "Whatever forehead girl...it's just that...that there's this guy who always looks at me, his hairdo is always like a pineapple style and everytime i looked at him...hiighhrr i think he wants to..." he right brow twitched, "He wants to...attack me in a different way" Sakura's smrik widsned when she heard her best friend stutter from the first time, _" this is going to be priceless niyahahahaahah"_ her inner thoughts laughed evily, "How about you Hinata?" Hinata was startled and just twidled her finger (A/N: is that the correct spelling?) "Come one Hinata" Tenten said to her, "ahm..o-okay...y-you s-see th-there's is t-this b-boy wh-who i-I r-really like and i-i think he l-likes m-me too" she stuttered her face looked like the very reddest tomato on earth, "And who might that boy be huh Hinata?" Hinata didn't answer instead she blushed like fire, _" Ahm...I'm not gonna add that blush to her" _she walked beside the slide and sitted herself at the end of it, when she turned to her firends, they where smirking like hell, "W-What?" she sadi nervousely, "Oh nothing" Ino said slyly, "It's just that...you're the only person who is not yet sharing us her story in life hm...?" they said in unison, "I-I don't have a life" she said njokingly, "Oh come on Sakura...tell us the spicy parts..." Ino said slyly, "What d-do you m-mean?" she stuttered, she swallowed that spit in her mouth, "Oh come on Sakura, you don;t know the meaning of spicy parts?' Tenten said while grinning "You are the one who taught us that" Hinata said giggling, "Er,..." she blushed like a strawberry, "Spill!" the three of them said in unison, "Ahmm...eheheh"

To be continued...just joking :D

"Spill!" the three of them said in unison, "Ahmm...eheheh" she was sweating like crazy, "Sakura, if you don't answer our question, we will burn all of your poem notebook and nothing will be left even a tiny paper piece" they threatened her, "NOoo! Okay oKay...I-I-I...I THINK I'M INLOVE WITH HIM OKAY? HAPPY NOW YOU THREE?" the two sweatdropped and Tenten just smriked, "Wait what time is it?" Ino asked Hinata.

"It's OMG it's already 6:30 pm my Dad's gonna kill me!" Hinata said with a worry look on her face

"My Mom will totally kill me for this" Ino said while she was twitching

"My Mom's gonna scold me now, nooo" Tenten cursed

"My Mom's gonna ground me for this" Sakura sweatdropped

They went on their separate ways and went home.

* * *

**Hey people...ehheehheheeh just corrected some few errors...**

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimase  
Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2: Two Different Stories

**Chapter 2.1 TroublesAt Home…**

_Hinata entered her house…_

"Dad I-I'm home!" she shouted to call the attention of her father, "What time is it?" he answered in his gruff voice, Hinata sweat dropped and answered her father, "Ahm...eheheheh it's almost seven...?" she smiled nervously, "And why did you come home this late?" he raised his brow to her, "I-I………I-I h-have a gr-group pr-project but I d-didn't finished it a-and m-my s-sensei say-says that w-we should finish I-It be-before we go home" she said while twiddling her fingers, afraid of the old man in front of her, "Are you sure?" her father raised his voice a little at her, "Yes Dad" she said softly, "Well…have you eaten already?" he asked her before leaving, "…Yes Dad, before I went home I stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop" "Well then…your dismissed" he walked off and headed to the living room, _"That was close" _she sighed and went upstairs to her bedroom.

She dropped her bag beside her bed and she lay on the bed, _"I wonder what those three are doing?" _she turned on the television and watched some shows.

* * *

_At Tenten's House... _

"Tenten why did you come home this late?" her mother asked her, her right brow twitching, "Mom..." she spaced out, _Shit gotta find a way to escape...but how...DING...yes an idea forming" _"Mom...I have a lot of homework and I don't want to do it here because Tohaku-niisan will disturb me...again!" she said lazily, "Have you eaten?" she asked her, "N-Yes mom, I already ate at Ichiraku Ramen with my friends" she said nervously, "...Mom I'm going to sleep now...goodnight" she pecked her mom on the cheek and ran upstairs.

She threw her bag on the floor and rested her body on her bed, _"...Haaay...this is nice, i wonder what those three are doing...(blush) whi am i blushing?" _

--Flashback--

"Hey Sasuke don't look at her too long she might melt" one of his friends said.

_"Sakura, come on I thought we are going to the park?" Tenten said annoyingly._

_"...ahmm okay" she said finally now back at reality, but before she could get away, the "boy" I mean Sasuke grabbed her left arm, "What?" she asked nervously, "...here you forgot this" he handed her her notebook of poems, "...ahm... thanks" they looked at eachother again but was cut when one of their friends pulled them away from eachother, the two also looked at eachother, "Hey babe!" the boy said, "Shut up Jerk!" Tenten said now very annoyed at the incident, "Come on Sakura" she pulled Sakura away and out of the school. _

--End of Flashback--

"...ahm...whatever...I'm thinking such nonsense things again, better go to sleep I'm tired" she dozed off without changing her clothes.

* * *

_Somewhere near Ino's House... _

"Why are you late? Don't you know that I've beenwaiting for you for about two hours? You got me worried there Ino WHat's wrong with you?" her mother said almost bursting into tears, "Mom I'm sorry,I had this project that I didn't finish and my sensei said that whoever doesn't pass the project will automatically get zero, do you want that Mom?" Ino said nervously but with a hint of sadness because she never lied to her mother ever. "Are you sure that you're telling the truth to me Ino?" her mother said, her right brow raised, "...Ye-Yes Mom, I-I'm sure" "...Okay...wait have you eaten yet?" her mother asked her, "Yes mom" she said immediately, "Well...it's getting late you should rest...goddnight" she kissed her daughter on the cheek and headed to the kitchen, "..." she sighed deeply, "...Goodnight mom..." _"sorry for lying" _she really felt guilty for lying to her mother, she's been a good girl even thought when she is in school, she's a total bitch and all, but at home, she's a gentle, kind and respectful girl.

"Why are you late? Don't you know that I've beenwaiting for you for about two hours? You got me worried there Ino WHat's wrong with you?" her mother said almost bursting into tears, "Mom I'm sorry,I had this project that I didn't finish and my sensei said that whoever doesn't pass the project will automatically get zero, do you want that Mom?" Ino said nervously but with a hint of sadness because she never lied to her mother ever. "Are you sure that you're telling the truth to me Ino?" her mother said, her right brow raised, "...Ye-Yes Mom, I-I'm sure" "...Okay...wait have you eaten yet?" her mother asked her, "Yes mom" she said immediately, "Well...it's getting late you should rest...goddnight" she kissed her daughter on the cheek and headed to the kitchen, "..." she sighed deeply, "...Goodnight mom..." she really felt guilty for lying to her mother, she's been a good girl even thought when she is in school, she's a total bitch and all, but at home, she's a gentle, kind and respectful girl. 

She went to her room and opened her computer. After she waited for it to open, she looked at her yahoo messenger to find Sakura not onlined yet...she await for thirty minutes but still, no Sakura. She just send an offline message and signed off. After that she changed her clothes, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 2.2: When you're alone in the dark... **

Where Sakura is...

She was walking throught the dark streets.

_"Shiiiiiit!I'm all out of cash..."_ she sweat dropped and sighed. "I'll just walk 'til I reach home"

She was still walking, she was thinking to turn left for a short cut but she said to herself that there's alot of strayed dogs raoming that part so she took the long way. While she was walking, she felt someone following her, she looked behind her but there's no one there, she continued to walk ignoring whoever was following her. she turned left and was suddenly shocked beacuse of a dead end, she turned back and walk to the right, she continued to walk, she sighed in relief when she felt no one was following her, _"maybe iti's just a resident living here"_ she continued to walk. She turned left again and found the half short half long path back home, she walked to that path.

While she was walking she saw this two drunk bastards heading her way, "Hey-ick-babe!" the drunken man told her, she just ignored it, the other one lazily ran after her and held her hand from behind (A/N: if any of you readers are under the age of 13 please press the back button...just to be safe, i promise you it won't haunt you) "What are you doing?" Sakura asked him, "Don't worry-ick-babe, we will take good care of you..." he tigtened his grip on her arm, "Ouch! get off me you bastard" she refused trying to break free from his grip, "What did you say" he tightened his grip harder and pinned her on the nearest wall, "Aghhh! Help" she panicked when she heard the sound of a pocket knife being arranged, he was about to stab her when someone prevent his arm from moving, "What the-" before he could speak, he was knocked dead, the other man was charging for him, a hard metal rod in his hands ready to beat the hell out of the guy, but before he could do, he disapeared and was behind the druinken man, "Wha-" he fainted because of something the man did to him.

Sakura was just there on the ground crying her heart out, she can't believe what just happened, the man looked at her, "Are you okay?" _"that voice I know that voice" _Sakura was stunned to hear that familiar voice again, "I-I...I'm okay" the man helped her get up and she hugged him, "Thank you much, i thought i'm gonna die just like that" she cried on the crook of his neck, "Don't worry it's all over now" he whispered softly into her ear, _"this feeling? What is it?" _she looked at the man but she can't recognize the face because it is dark outside, she only had one hint for her to know this mystery guy...

_"raven hair...just like..."  
_

_

* * *

_

**I'll just leave right there, come on people give me a break :D, i'm tired okay...maybe tomorrow promise i'll update the third chapter promise...okay goodnight.**

Kitomi21

Konbanwa  
Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3: Two Stories One Topic

**Chapter 3.1: Thanks For Saving Me **

_**--Recap-- ** _

Sakura was just there on the ground crying her heart out, she can't believe what just happened, the man looked at her, "Are you okay?" "that voice I know that voice" Sakura was stunned to hear that familiar voice again, "I-I...I'm okay" the man helped her get up and she hugged him, "Thank you much, i thought i'm gonna die just like that" she cried on the crook of his neck, "Don't worry it's all over now" he whispered softly into her ear, "this feeling? What is it?" she looked at the man but she can't recognize the face because it is dark outside, she only had one hint for her to know this mystery guy...

_"raven hair...just like..."_

_--End of Recap--

* * *

_

"_raven hair…just like…Sasuke" _

"S-Sasuke?" she suddenly said, _"What? I just saved Sakura?"_ he said to himself **_"Dude you rock!_" **his inner self shouted, "Sakura? What are you doing here in this time of night?" he asked her coolly, "What?" he let go of Sasuke, "Hello! I'm trying to get home, and this drunken bastard trying to kill me or something…" she remembered that he just saved her, "…..ahm…thanks for saving me" she blushed, "No problem" a silent pause occurred, "ahm…I better go home now, my mother's gonna kill me for this" before she could move, he brabbed her hand, "Wait" he stopped her, "W-What?" she asked him, "I'm gonna accompany you on your way, so I can assure you that you're safe" he said coolly, she just blushed and nodded, they walked to Sakura's House.

**"SAKURA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" **her mother shouted at her, Sakura can't take those kind of screeched, her ear drums almost broke, "Mom I was just walking home when these two drunken bastards…almost…killed me don't you have concern on your daughter?" she said almost bursting into tears, "What? **I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO HOME THIS LATE, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!**" her mother shouted at her again, she was about to slap her daughter, when someone spoke from behind Sakura, "Ma'am, she's right, if you really love your daughter please don't make this conversation that way, she was almost killed, good thing I followed her" he finished his sentence, her mother calmed down and hugged her daughter, "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm just too worried" she cried to her daughter, "It's okay Mom I understand" they cried until they calmed down.

"Thank you very much for saving my daughter…?" she paused because she doesn't know his name, "Oh It's Sasuke" he smiled and signaled her for a friendly hand shake, "It's very nice meeting you dear, have you eaten?" she asked him, "Ahm…No not yet, I'll just eat at my house instead" before he could go Sakura's mom insisted for him to eat at their house, "Ahm…no my Dad will get mad at me" (A/N: you see in my story Sasuke has parents, and his brother is here also) he appoligized and thanked her for the offering, "Well, okay, bye Sasuke becareful on your way" her mom said, "Bye Sasuke" Sakura also said, he waved his hand and walked off.

**Chapter 3.2: Best Friend Chatroom**

Sakura went to her room after she had dinner, she doesn't have any homework so she just opened her yahoo messenger to see if Ino is online, when she opened it, she was right she was online; she checked first the offline message and read it.

--Offline message—

SexyBlonde: Sakura are you there?

SexyBlonde: Oh you're offline well I'll just wait for you

SexyBlonde: Sakura please answer me ((((((

SexyBlonde: SAKURA:)

--End of Offline Message—

She opened a chat room for them and she talked to her

--Instant Message—

CherryMaiden: Sorry Ino I just got home awhile ago

SexyBlonde: Okay…so what happened to you today

CherryBlonde:…(( I was almost killed (( I'm serious

SexyBlonde: What?

CherryMaiden: Yeah

SexyBlonde: Are you okay? Are you sure nothing happened to you? Are you still a virgin? Who saved you?

Sakura sweat dropped when she read her best friends message

CherryMaiden:…(sigh)yes I'm okay, yes nothing happened to me, what? Are you serious i'm still a virgin ino-pig, and…who saved me…is…:P secret muaahahahh

SexyBlonde: Come on please tell me;):D

CherryMaiden: -( not talking muahahahah

SexyBlonde: Come on Sakura please please, PLEASE!

CherryMaiden: -( :):PL-)

SexyBlonde: Ah! Bitch!

CherryMaiden: Bitchy Ino-Pig

SexyBlonde:…. :(:-S:-S:-S:((

CherryMaiden: Sorry…okay I'll tell

SexyBlonde:):D;;) :D ;)

Sakura sweat cough coughmoodswingscough cough cough

SexyBlonde: Whatever………so tell me

CherryMaiden: well it goes like this…

_--Flashback—_

_"Shiiiiiit!I'm all out of cash..." she sweat dropped and sighed. "I'll just walk 'til I reach home"_

_She was still walking, she was thinking to turn left for a short cut but she said to herself that there's alot of strayed dogs raoming that part so she took the long way. While she was walking, she felt someone following her, she looked behind her but there's no one there, she continued to walk ignoring whoever was following her. she turned left and was suddenly shocked beacuse of a dead end, she turned back and walk to the right, she continued to walk, she sighed in relief when she felt no one was following her, "maybe iti's just a resident living here" she continued to walk. She turned left again and found the half short half long path back home, she walked to that path._

_While she was walking she saw this two drunk bastards heading her way, "Hey-ick-babe!" the drunken man told her, she just ignored it, the other one lazily ran after her and held her hand from behind (A/N: if any of you readers are under the age of 13 please press the back button...just to be safe, i promise you it won't haunt you) "What are you doing?" Sakura asked him, "Don't worry-ick-babe, we will take good care of you..." he tigtened his grip on her arm, "Ouch! get off me you bastard" she refused trying to break free from his grip, "What did you say" he tightened his grip harder and pinned her on the nearest wall, "Aghhh! Help" she panicked when she heard the sound of a pocket knife being arranged, he was about to stab her when someone prevent his arm from moving, "What the-" before he could speak, he was knocked dead, the other man was charging for him, a hard metal rod in his hands ready to beat the hell out of the guy, but before he could do, he disapeared and was behind the druinken man, "Wha-" he fainted because of something the man did to him._

_Sakura was just there on the ground crying her heart out, she can't believe what just happened, the man looked at her, "Are you okay?" "that voice I know that voice" Sakura was stunned to hear that familiar voice again, "I-I...I'm okay" the man helped her get up and she hugged him, "Thank you much, i thought i'm gonna die just like that" she cried on the crook of his neck, "Don't worry it's all over now" he whispered softly into her ear, "this feeling? What is it?" she looked at the man but she can't recognize the face because it is dark outside, she only had one hint for her to know this mystery guy... _

_"raven hair...just like..."_

_--End of Flashback—_

SexyBlonde: Raven hair just like?

CherryMaiden: eheheheh

SexyBlonde: Sakura:)

CherryMaiden: okay okay raven hair…just like…Sasuke

SexyBlonde: Sasuke? Who's Sasuke?

CherryMaiden: You know…:" the boy from the grounds, you know the boy that-that I bumped into

SexyBlonde: OMFG Are you sure? That Uchiha Sasuke…the campus hottie in Konoha MFG! For all of the boys here in Konoha, that Uchiha saved you…man you are lucky…forehead girl

CherryMaiden: Whatever Ino-pig

SexyBlonde: W! talk to the hand Haruno! ;

CherryMaiden: Whatever…

They talked and talked and talked and talked…Until they reached midnight…

SexyBlonde: Shit it's twelve already, my mom's gonna kill me for this…well konbanwa Sakura

CherryMaiden: konbanwa Ino

They both signed off, shut down their computers and went to bed...But before Sakura go to sleep, she imagined Sasuke's Face..._"Thank You Sasuke..."_

* * *

**Well that's chapter three hoped you like it, on the later chpaters, there would be angst all day i promise you :D **

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimase  
Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4: Troubles and Humors Ahead

Okay in this story I'm going to show Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and one and only Sasuke k? oKay let the story begin

**Chapter 4.1: It's Raining Fan girls Help!**

"Bye Mom!" Sakura bid goodbye to her mother and went off to school.

She waited at the bus stop so she can get there fast.

_Meanwhile at Konoha High…_

Four boys where (A/N: wait I'm gonna change this ahem…) Four "Heattrhob" boys were walking along the grounds, just feeling the wind pass them. It was Friday, and a very long break for the teens to enjoy the day.

While they were walking, two groups of girls (A/N: all in all 8) came in front of them, their faces plastered with make-ups and lip gloss.

"Hi Sasuke" a girl said, she winked at him. _"…………Hn. Girls" _he said to himself, he just ignored them.

Another girl came in front of them and leaned on Neji's Chest, "Hey Neji-kun" he just smirked.

A maroon haired girl came closer Shikamaru, who was lazily watching the clouds, "Shika-kun…" the girl said to him giving him a kiss on the cheek, _"what the fuck?" _he looked down and saw a girl blushing in fron of him.

"Naruto-kun!" a girl said came running towards Naruto, she (A/N: didn't) accidentally tripped and Naruto caught her, "Are you okay?" he said, the girl stood and hugged him.

The guys just stood their, like a frozen statue.

They came back to reality when they heard their ultimate addicted fan girls.

"**SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!"**

"**NEJI-KUN I LOVE YOU!"**

"**SHIKA-KUN!"**

"**NARUTO-KUN!"**

"_Shit!" _they said to themselves and ran for cover. Neji went in the building, while he's fan girls chasing him, Naruto ran for cover in the canteen (A/N: Wrong choice there muahaah) Shikamaru hid behind some bushes, and Sasuke, he disguised himself as a Janitor (A/N: Hm…wonder how he can do that?)

**

* * *

Chapter 4.2: Human Biology…What's this? OMFG!**

_Meanwhile somewhere in the buildings…_

Tenten was reading a book at the library, _"In other words, muscles and senses not only have to work well on their own account, they also have to work well together…Hm…interesting" _she smirked and continued to read. She turned the other page and read it.

"_Various people have devised tests to measure IQ and one of the most often used is Stanford-Binet test. It consists of 'word' 'number' and 'picture' questions. These are chosen to suit children to different ages." _She continued to read the book peacefully.

While she was reading, someone opened the door, she looked at the direction but she just noticed a blurry figure hid for cover, then came in some noisy fan girls.

"**NEJI I LOVE YOU!"**

"**NEJI PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"**

"**NEJI-KUN!"**

"_Would these noisy fang girls shut their mouths for once" _Tenten grunted and ignored the noise. She just noticed that the girls became quiet and exited the Library, she then heard a 'Thank You' she just ignored it and continued to read.

When she was done reading the page, she turned it to the other page for her to read more.

"_Diabetes is quite a common disease in which the body does not produce enough insulin. This chemical controls the level of sugar in the body…" _she continued to read and turned the other page.

"_What's thi-…OMFG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _she quickly closed the book, she was blushing like a tomato, she froze when someone spoke from behind her, "What are you looking at? Why did you closed it" she sweat dropped and slowly looked at the back.

There faces were just inches apart; the only thing that is missing is their lips pressed with each other. They both blushed.

"Ahm…nothing aheheh…I was just studying…that's all" Tenten said rubbing the back of her head, "Are you sure, then why is your thumb in that page?" he asked her, she quickly let go of the book and placed her hands on top of it, "It's nothing okay leave me alone!" she said with anger, "Sssshhh! Please no shouting in the library" the Librarian told them, "Sorry Fara-sensei" Tenten apologized, "Please leave me alone, I'm studying" with that she stood up and returned the book from it's original place, she looked for another book and returned to her seat, she noticed that the boy she was talking awhile ago was still there standing beside her chair, "Still hear, great still here…bummer, excuse me" she shooed the boy and opened the book, she turned to the table of contents and pointed her finger on the page she wa looking.

"Page…63" she continued to read it until the boy was pissed off and just walked away.

"_Hm…interesting guy, white eyes, long black hair…" _she paused for a while and a flashback appeared in her mind

_--Flashback—_

_"Hey Sasuke don't look at her too long she might melt" one of his friends said._

_"Sakura, come on I thought we are going to the park?" Tenten said annoyingly._

_"...ahmm okay" she said finally now back at reality, but before she could get away, the "boy" I mean Sasuke grabbed her left arm, "What?" she asked nervously, "...here you forgot this" he handed her her notebook of poems, "...ahm... thanks" they looked at each other again but was cut when one of their friends pulled them away from each other, the two also looked at each other, "Hey babe!" the boy said, "Shut up Jerk!" Tenten said now very annoyed at the incident, "Come on Sakura" she pulled Sakura away and out of the school._

_--End of Flashback--_

"_OMMFG! That's the bastard from yesterday!" _she blushed really hard because he saw that she was looking at the 'picture.'

(A/N: If you had an encyclopedia just like mine you know what page that is ahahahah)

**

* * *

Chapter 4.3: Same Feelings Still Friends**

_Meanwhile at the canteen…_

Hinata was writing notes from her notebook, "Toru-chan, t-thanks f-for l-letting m-me c-copy y-your n-notes, I-I w-wasn't a-able t-to finish m-my…R-Reminder y-yesterday" she stuttered to her, "No problem Hinata, anything for a friend" she put her hand on her shoulder, Hinata just giggled and continued to write.

They were now chatting while eating mango pie, Toru swallowed some piece, "You know…gulp…this mango pie is delicious" she said to her, "Y-yeah y-you're right". While they were eating a group of fan girls came running in the canteen screaming 'Naruto-Kun!'

"_OMG! Naruto's here!" _the two shouted for themselves. They just sat there waiting for the girls to pass by.

They both looked at each other, "OMG! Did you saw him? I saw him! Aaaaahhh!" they shrieked, "You know you two look cute" Toru said to her, "N-No you t-two look cuter" she said in a high whisper, "No I doubt it you two look so much like…Dan dan dan Tanan! A Couple" they both giggled and went on eating and chatting.

**

* * *

Chapter 4.4: Thorns, Caterpillar, The Pain and Cloud Watching**

"Ouch, troublesome, why did I pick a bush to hide in" Shikamaru lazily said while brushing off some thorns and bugs, a caterpillar suddenly dropped on his head, he grabbed it and see what it is, "……I hate this things" he threw them away and landed on someone's arm.

"What the fu-Ahhhhhhhhhh get it off! Get it off Get it off get it off gross ahhhhhhhhhh!" a girl shouted and brushed the caterpillar off, "Whoever you are hiding in that bush, forgive me but I'll kill you, I'll kill you bastrad!" Ino came charging at the bush, she brought a chair and slammed it on the bush, "OUCH!" a voice suddenly shout, Ino was just stunned because she didn't know if it's dead or hurt.

"Oh Shit I'm sorry" she helped the boy and she brought him to the clinic.

_At the clinic…_

"Oh What happened?" the nurse asked her, "Ahm…." She sweat dropped, "You know Ayame-niihan(A/N: am I right niihan is wrong?) that I really hate caterpillars" she said to her, "Yeah?" she raised her brow, "Ahm…this guy here accidentally threw a caterpillar at me and…I didn't actually noticed that there is 'really' someone in the bush" she sweat dropped even more, "Haaay….you hit him with a chair? How many times do I have to tell you Ino that don't…" ino continued her sentence, "Hit someone that has accidentally threw a caterpillar at you okay okay guilty already, please, can you revive him….ehehehehehe?" Ayame agreed and healed his wounds.

Shikamaru was awake after that. They are now outside by the fields (A/N: Behind the school :D)

"Ahm…I'm sorry I hit you with that hard wodden chair" she blushed, "Aw….Ow…Nah it's okay…sorry also for throwing that caterpillar at you" Ino sweat dropped and looked at the sky, "It's nice here, being cooled by the wind" she smiled and closed her eyes, _"She's….beautiful…what am I thinking?" _Ino saw him shaking something off his head, "What's wrong?" she asked him, "Huh? Oh nothing…" she nodded and just feel the wind blew her hair, while he just watched her beauty.

"_Man you're really…" _he didn't notice that he said the last word, "…beautiful" she looked at him, "What? What did I just hear?" she raised her right brow, "Nothing I said you're a troublesome woman" this made Ino angry, "What did I just here bastard?" she asked him ready to beat the hell out of the guy, "I said you beautidul.

"_Wait what did I just said?...troublesome…" _he just blushed, while Ino is just looking at him stunned, _"What did her just said to me?" _she asked herself, **_"He said that you're beautiful are you deaf?" _**her inner self said to her, _"No…Bitch!" **"Hah serves you right I'm you idiot" **"Damn!" _he just continued to fight with her inner self.

**

* * *

Chapter 4.5: Help Us We're Locked In**

Sakura was walking through the corridors of the school, _"Dammit! Where's the music room?" _she cursed herself and continued to find the room.

_Ten minutes later…_

"_Awe come on!"_ she still can't find it, "Let's see…Science Lab…Biology Lab…Chemistry Lab…Auditorium…Gymnasium…Come on where's the music room…yes there it is" her sad face formed into a smile, "Hah finally now I can submit that pain in the ass project" she twist the door knob but it won't open, "Awe come! Baby please don't do this to me, I need to submit this, please my grade depends on this come on open."

She continued to open it for about twenty minutes, she just sat there, her back leaning at the door, "Why!" she said looking up, "Waaaaaaa" she started to cry.

A few minutes later, **_"What's wrong with you? Your crying like a stranded idiot here hello?" _**her inner self said to her _"Whatever…" _she stopped crying and just looked for the Janitor

_Meanwhile somewhere the building…_

"Shit this suit itches" Sasuke said while scratching his arm, "What do they put in this clothes?' he started to scratch violently on his skin, still not relieved from the itching, "That's it!" he took off the Janitor's Suit and left it lying on the floor.

_Back to Sakura…_

Finally she got the key to the music room, "Yehey now I can submit it" she opened the door, and placed the folder on the desk, "there done" she closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Hope there is no more fan girls insight" Sasuke said to himself. When he came out of the Janitor's closet some screaming fan girls came running to him.

"Oh no not again!" he ran for his life.

Sakura was walking down the stairs and then she turned left to meet Sasuke, there bodies slammed each other, "Ouch!" they both said, "Sasuke?" Sakura said confused, "Sakura come on" he brabbed her and they ran, "Why?" she asked him, "Questions will be asked later, for now just run" they ran for their lives.

"Are you there gone?" Sasuke said, Sakura sweat dropped, "yes I'm sure, come let's get out of here, it's hot in here" they got out of the utility closet, but it was locked, "Oh shoot!" Sasuke said, "What 'Oh Shoot?" she asked him with a hint of confusion in her voice, "Ahmmm……It's…locked" **"What?"** Sakura shouted and she fainted there on the spot.

**

* * *

I'll leave it there for a moment…please wait for the surprising part on the next chapter ahahahahah**

**Kitomi21**

**Arigato Gozaimase  
Sayonara**


	5. Chapter 5: This Hilariuos Day

**Chapter 5.1: Phobia**

**­**_--Recap--_

"_Are you sure they're gone?" Sasuke said, Sakura sweat dropped, "yes I'm sure, come let's get out of here, it's hot in here" they got out of the utility closet, but it was locked, "Oh shoot!" Sasuke said, "What 'Oh Shoot?" she asked him with a hint of confusion in her voice, "Ahmmm……It's…locked" **"What?"** Sakura shouted and she fainted there on the spot._

_--End of Recap--_

Sakura banged the door really hard incase someone hears them, "Please help us!" she shouted, she twisted the door knob a few times and banged the door again, **"PLEASE!"** she shouted louder, "Agh…don't shout like that, you're not the only person that's in here you know" Sasuke said to her, she turned around and looked at him, teary eyed, "What?" he asked her, "I'm afraid of this kind of places…" she turned away hiding the blush, "Why" he stood up and walked beside her, "I'm… ... ... …" he didn't hear the last words, "What I can't hear you" he looked at her, "I'm…eehh I don't want to say it…" she blushed, he just smirked, "Come on…" he said smoothly, this made her blush even more, "I'm…cluster…" she got speechless, "Your cluster what? Cluster Phobic?" (A/N: I'm cluster phobic too, but I'm okay with small dark places sometimes…:D) he finished her sentence, "Y-………Yeah" she was now like a tomato.

**Chapter 5.2 & 5.3: Inner Selves And Same Person Different Feelings**

_--Recap--_

"_Ahm…I'm sorry I hit you with that hard wodden chair" she blushed, "Aw….Ow…Nah it's okay…sorry also for throwing that caterpillar at you" Ino sweat dropped and looked at the sky, "It's nice here, being cooled by the wind" she smiled and closed her eyes, "She's….beautiful…what am I thinking?" Ino saw him shaking something off his head, "What's wrong?" she asked him, "Huh? Oh nothing…" she nodded and just feel the wind blew her hair, while he just watched her beauty._

"_Man you're really…" he didn't notice that he said the last word, "…beautiful" she looked at him, "What? What did I just hear?" she raised her right brow, "Nothing I said you're a troublesome woman" this made Ino angry, "What did I just here bastard?" she asked him ready to beat the hell out of the guy, "I said you beautidul._

"_Wait what did I just said?...troublesome…" he just blushed, while Ino is just looking at him stunned, "What did her just said to me?" she asked herself, **"He said that you're beautiful are you deaf?" **her inner self said to her, "No…Bitch!" **"Hah serves you right I'm you idiot" **"Damn!" he just continued to fight with her inner self._

_--End of Recap--_

"_You twisted pathetic excuse of an inner self…what did you say to me?" _Ino asked her inner self

"**_I said that you're a got it?" _**she told her

"_grrr...you sick twisted…"_

"**_Bitch? Hah I'm you idiot!"_** she said to her

"_Shut up…don't talk to me…" _she rolled her eyes at her inner self, **_"Whatever girlfriend…" _**her inner self told her, "Ino…" Shikamaru suddenly called her, "What?" she looked at him, silence occurred. "Why are you rolling you eyes…I think I miss counted it…do you have eye problem" he asked her lazily, "…No?" she looked at him with a confused look, "Whatever…troublesome woman" he said, "What did you say?" she asked him, her eye twitched, "Nothing…" he continued to cloud watch, _"…Whatever…you're troublesome yourself lazy bum, you think I didn't hear that…good thing I'm myself today or else you're gonna get it ass" _her inner thoughts said.

_In the Canteen…_

"Hinata, do you think that…" Toru said to her, looking at her feet, "W-What is it Toru-chan?" she asked her, "…Huh? Oh it's nothing" she said and continued to read her book while Hinata just stared out at the distance.

**Chapter 5.4: Pervert**

"_Shit…why I had to look at that picture…wait…I was studying…Eeeeeh No!" _Tenten yelled in her mind, she was walking to through the hallway, making her way downstairs to the ground to meet up with her friends.

"_Why dear Lord Why?" _she cried in her mind, her eyes started to water. She made a left turn to the stairs but was bumped by a bodily figure, "Ouch…" she fell flat on the floor, she stood up and glared who was in front of her, her eyes whitened with anger, "Hey bastard watch were you're going!" she yelled at him, "Sorry…I didn't see…" he went silent, this made her confuse, "What?" she asked him, "Ahm…miss…" he blushed, she felt a little drafty in…front, "Oh shit!" she closed her blouse, "Pervert…You Pervert!" she yelled and kicked that pretty boy's ass, "Aughwe!" he yelled in pain, he came flying through the other side of the building.

_Meanwhile outside the building…_

"Hey what's that?"

"Is that super man?"

"No it's just…"

"Zeno"

_Back inside the building…_

Tenten was flaming with anger while she walked downstairs, she didn't notice a plastic cup on the floor she slipped, "Aaaah!" she yelled, she was waiting for the pain to appear somewhere her body that hit the floor, but she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw…

* * *

**Wait for a moment...ahahahahaaahaahhahahahahaha sorry i got stomach ache just because of laughing...i hadthis experience in school yesterday the wind was blowing and the grounds was full of boys, me and my best friend was walking at the wind suddenly blew hard, my best friend was walking while she was holding her skirt and me I was just kneeling, ahahahahahahahahah while my best friennd was laughing at me...haaaahy good times good times...ahahaaahaahah well you want me to put thathere? I'm not joking this story is true, so you want? well okay on the following chapters just wait you'll read what happened to me and my best friend ahahahaha...well tnx for reading :D ahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha... **

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimase  
Sayonara


	6. Chapter 6: Hilarious 2 Times

**Chapter 6.1: Can This Day Get Anymore Hilarious?**

_--Recap--_

_Tenten was flaming with anger while she walked downstairs, she didn't notice a plastic cup on the floor she slipped, "Aaaah!" she yelled, she was waiting for the pain to appear somewhere her body that hit the floor, but she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw… _

--End of Recap--

she was waiting for the pain to appear somewhere her body that hit the floor, but she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw…white eyes...and long black hair

"Ouch! You're too heavy" he chuckled at her, _"...What? Grrrr FYI you're much bigger than me...and I think your weight is more than a ton...**Bastard!**" _she screamed to herself.

She released herself from his arms and slapped him on the cheek, "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked her, glaring daggers through her, "I'm not heavy! And FYI you're much bigger and stronger than me so that makes you more heavier than me you got that punk?" she raised her brow at him, her hands placed on her hips, this made him smirk, "You know...you're so cute when you do that" he smirked at her, she blushed a shade of pink but she hid it with anger, "Oh come on you're just balling my head" (A/N: is that right:D) she stuck out her tongue and walked downstairs, but before she left he grabbed her, "What?" she glared at him, "...Nothing" he then let go off her, "You're Weird you know" she looked at him and continued to walk downstairs.

_Somewhere in the grounds... _

"Hinata I better go...my friends needs me in the gym okay?" she asked her friend, "Okay...Bye Toru-chan" she bid goodbye to her friend and she walked away.

"I guess I better find Tenten" she said to herself and went inside the building.

_At the back of the school... _

They were still laying on the fields.

_"Why Am I even here...oh wait he asked to come along here...oh well...might as well enjoy the whole day...without classes..."_ she looked at her left and saw him sleeping, or not.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping...oh shit what am I saying...I've just met him today and lot's off stupid things started to form in my mind...whatever..." _she looked at the sky, but took a few glances at her companion, every time she took a glance at him...she smiles.

A few minutes later she heard him saying something.

"_What in the world is this lazy bum saying...ahahahahahahaah I think he's sleep talking...what an ass" _

"**_Don't forget you're like that when you had a crush on Ruei" _**her inner self told her

"_What do you mean...?"_

"_**Oh come on...you're like so crushing him like you want to kiss him in public or something"**_

"_Eww...that's nasty"_

"_**Come on Ino-pig...you know you like him"**_

"_For your information that was in fifth grade come on!"_

"_**No not him I meant that guy laying beside you...are you okay? Is your brain on planet 'Duh' again?"**_

"_Shut up! You're the one whose from planet 'Duh"_

"_**Whatever to you!"**_

"_Whatever to you too"_

"_**Whatever to you to you too"**_

"_Whatever to you to you to you to-wait...I said that don't talk to me right?"_

"_**Ahm...yeah...so?"**_

"_Don't talk to me ass!"_

"_**Fine!"**_

"_Good Riddance"_

"_**...Oh wait"**_

"_What now?"_

"_**If you need me rang...I'm going to watch a movie k?"**_

"_K"_

After a moment realization hit her

"Wait...I have a movie house in my head?" she raised her brow.

"God Dammit lower your voice down you troublesome woman! I'm trying to sleep here" he yelled at her, this made her blush, with anger.(A/N:...Hi hahahaahah...nothing...nandemo nai desu)

"S-Sorry..." she shot a death glare at him and turned her back to him.

"Hmph! Stupid Lazy Bum"

**Chapter 6.2: Freedom**

Sakura was sitting on the corner just staring into the distance, while her companion...none other than Uchiha Sasuke was...(A/N: Guess what) looking at her.

"_Sakura...just calm down...just calm down please...don't faint here...in front of this-" _before she could finish her inner self cut her off.

"_**In front of this Heartthrob?"**_

"_Please not now!" _

"_**Why?"**_

"_Hello can't you see I'm freezing here...please help me please"_

"_**I can't..."**_

"_Why not?"_

"**_I'm you idiot...i'm Claustro Phobic too you know"_**

"_Oh...you're right...Help! _

**"Help!"**

Suddenly the Utility Door opened and someone opened the light, "What are you kids doing here?" the janitor asked them, Sakura looked up and her face shined, "AHHHH FRRRREEEEDDDDOOOOMMMM!" she went out the closet and went to outside, crying like a lunatic, good thing that Sasuke was the only one to hear her cry.

"What's her problem?" the janitor asked him

"She's..."

"She's what?"

"Claustro Phobic"

* * *

**Well there you go the chapter 6 muahahahah i'm evil men ahahahahahah...:D tnx 4 reading **

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimase  
Sayonara


	7. Chapter 7: Hilarious 3 Times The Horror

**Chapter 7.1: With My Friends All Day...Talents Rising Up **

_With Kisetsu..._

It was two-thirty in the afternoon that day, School was finally finished.

The girls were hanging out on Ino's House.

"I can't believe you had that phobia" Ino laughed, Sakura just sweat dropped, "Eh! It's not my fault that I'm claustro phobi you know" she said to her, "Oh come on Ino, d-don't tease Sakura like that...it's not her fault to have claustro phobia" Hinata stuttered to Ino, "Well...okay...sorry..._forehead girl_" she smirked at her, "Whatever Ino-pig!" the two stared at each other.

The other two just sweat dropped.

_A few minutes later..._

"Do you want something to eat?" Ino asked them, "How about Ice cream?" Tenten suggested, "Sorry..." she waved her hands, "We're all out" Tenten bowed her head in shame, "Well...how about...cookies?" Sakura said to them, she was laying on the couch, "Ahm...ahehehe sorry..." she sweat dropped, "I ate it all...this morning" she rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, "So that's why you smelled chocolate in the morning" Sakura poked her friend's head.

"Let's just go to the park...I want to swing" Tenten said to them, they agreed and went outside. (A/N: This is what we do every time I go to my best friends house...ahheeheheh swinging with the breeze :D)

_Outside the house..._

Tenten and Hinata were on the swing while Sakura and Ino were upside down on the monkey bars, "Ino I didn't know you had monkey bars on your backyard" Sakura said to her, "It's because you don't ask me" Ino retorted, "Sorry" she sweat dropped.

_One hour later..._

"I'm bored of swinging...let's just watch TV" Tenten said, "What? You requested that we swing and now you want us to watch TV? Go watch TV yourself" Ino said, "No!" she growled, "Whatever" Ino said.

_A few moment s later..._

While the three ignored each other for the past one hour, Hinata decided to sing

Hinata:

Cannot touch, cannot hold  
Cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss,  
Cannot have each other

Must be strong, and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?

Little did she know that the three was listening

"_Wow! I didn't know that Hinata has a pretty voice"_ they said to themselves

"Hinata" Sakura called her, "Y-yes?" she asked, "What title is that?" she asked her, "How Can I Not Love You...why'd you ask" she said to her, "Oh nothing...it's a nice song"

_Silence formed..._

Then Tenten started to sing

Tenten:

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, i'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

After hearing this Sakura started to sing along with her

Tenten and Sakura:

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

The two joined them

Kisetsu:

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

"I didn't know you guys have such talent in singing" Tenten said to them, "And look at you...singing like a Pop star...You rock girl" Sakura said to her, she just blushed, "And you Ino, I didn't know you have a good voice in singing" Sakura nudged her friend, "Well, you don't hear me when we're talking on YM, I was listening to the song...Sk8er Boi" Ino said to them. The four girls giggled

"Let's go inside" Ino said to them, they agreed and went inside

_Inside the house..._

They were in Ino's living room, "Hey Sakura can you help me find that CD" Ino said to her, "O-kay...what CD is it" she crouched down, "That CD that you bought when we were practicing for the...Dance contest" Ino said to her, "Huh? Oh that okay" she looked at Ino's CD closet.

After a few moments of putting aside some other CD's in the CD closet, Sakura found something dusty, "Hey...cough...is this it?" she gave it to Ino, "Hm? Yes that...thank you Sakura" Ino said and put it in the stereo.

She picked the number 15 and a hip hop music filled the room, they helped Ino to move the furniture away and they went to there places, "Wait we got a little late with the intro...I'll just restart it" she pushed the play sign and it started the music was filled with hip hop music again

(A/N: okay before they dance, I'll just describe they're locations; Sakura was on the front-right, Ino was on the front-left, Tenten was on the back-right and Hinata was on the back-left...okay? And the music is One, Two Step)

(A/N: Okay another author's note...ahm... ahehehe I don't know how to describe there moves but please just watch it on Youtube)

Ladies and gentlemen,  
Ladies and gentlemen,  
This is a jazze phizal (jazze phizal) productshizzle,  
Missy (missy),  
The princess is here,  
(she's here) ciara, this beat is

Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is

Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day i started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes i flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(jump on it),  
No i can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is

(we goin'to step it like this.oooohwee)

It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr.dj,  
(hey,hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over  
Here, Mr. dj,  
(ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake

(Tenten and Sakura breaked dance while the two continued the move)

I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
(rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great mc's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because I'm 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And I'm sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe I'm number one  
(whoa)

(They continued the move on the chorus)

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is

This is for the hearing impaired,  
A jazze pha production, (oooohweee), (oooohwee)

"Okay...haaah...haaah...I don't want to do that again...ouch my back" Sakura said to them, "Ouch my back hurts too" Tenten said to them, they were laying on the floor, "Then why'd you breaked dance?" Ino asked them, "That's not even the move you know" Ino sweat dropped to them, "Just trying...out the move we learned in our sophomore days" Tenten said, "And besides...it's kinda fun doing it...but it's kinda making me dizzy doing it..." she put her hand to her moth, "I think I'm gonna be sick" her face turned green, "Ino...can you give me water?' Sakura asked her, "Go get it forehead girl!" Ino glared at her, "You...want me to...puke here?" Sakura glared at her, "Fine" she got up and went to the kitchen, Hinata just rubbed the backs of the two, she sighed and sweat dropped.

**Chapter 7.2: The Band...Bloody Rage**

The guys were in Sasuke's garage, they were playing a song that they wrote...

(A/N: You can listen to the songs in Youtube...I have it in my profile)

Sasuke:

Can't believe how you set me free  
The way you purify this soul don't you know  
Got you into my arms now i'm never letting go  
This old dog is finally home...finally home...so!

Ohh, tell me what you want  
I'll pay the price  
What's money i'll roll the dice  
Lose it all take the fall  
Let it ride  
As long as i have you at my side  
(repeat 2x)

Neji:

Friend or foe you come to me  
Wasn't sure how deep a hole i was getting into  
Yet i choose to wake up every mornin with a smile of my face  
Or see life for what it is one big fat race...go!

I've played the fool  
Thinking i can catch you off guard and score another night with you  
But the tables have been turned  
This boy's about to get burned  
But before i go, i gotta know - i gotta know

Sasuke:

Let's not forget  
You kept me waiting  
What can i do to get through to you  
Tired of singin to myself  
I need a lesson  
I need a blessing  
The shoe fits all we need is a little glue  
I hate what you do

Ohh, tell me what you want

Naruto:

Ohh, tell me what you want

Shikamaru:

Ohh, tell me what you want

Neji:

Ohh, tell me what you want... ...

Sasuke:

Ohh... it's been so good since i last saw you... ohh... child...

Neji:

Ohh... it's been so good since i last saw you... ohh...

(A/N: okay hihihih that song was Truth by Bamboo...most of you don't know this because it's a Filipino song hihihi well here is another song...this time it's foreign)

(A/N: I almost forgot...Sasuke is the lead guitarist and vocalist, Neji is also the guitarist and vocalist, Shikamaru is the Pianist and Naruto is their Drummer)

Sasuke:

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Neji:

And you can't fight the tears that ain't  
coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Sasuke and Neji:

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Naruto:

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Shikamaru:

I just want you to know who I am

Neji:

I just want you to know who I am

Sasuke:

I just want you to know who I am

"Okay guys that was great" Sasuke said, "Whatever dude" Naruto said to him, he received a painful whack on the head again.

"Ouch...**IF YOU DON'T STOP DOING THAT I MIGHT GET BRAIN DAMAGE YOU KNOW...I MIGHT GET CRAZY AND I'LL EVEN HUNT YOU DOWN TEME!**" he shouted at him, "Okay first of all...you don't have a brain and second of all you're already crazy...Dobe" Sasuke retorted, "Whatever...BASTARD!"

"_Troublesome...here they go again"_ Shikamaru said to himself, "Hn..." Neji growled, he went inside to get some water.

**Chapter 7.3: Ahhhhhh THE HORROR! THE HORROR!...Ahhhhhh!**

_With Kisetsu..._

The girls were now watching a movie...a horror movie.

The girls were all wrapped with blankets and pillows were on top of there heads, they were laying on their stomach in Ino's bedroom. They were watching...Thir13en Ghost

_The Angry Princess came out of the tub filled with blood_, Hinata grabbed her pillow and put it in front of her face, she was crying in fear

_She was nearing Kathy, _Tenten just stared at the TV screen, not moving at all

_Kathy was washing her face with water on the faucet, _Ino just held Sakura's hand tightly while Sakura hugged the extra pillow

_Blood started to come out instead of water, _Both their hearts were beating faster.

_Meanwhile outside the house..._

A blonde haired woman came out of her car, she dropped here grocery bags, the flour that she carried also fell from the ground, it burst open and flour spread in front of her, her skirt was filled with flour, she didn't mind to pick it up, she just picked up the other stuff, but the oil that spilled she stepped on it and she slipped, she fell on the flour on the floor, the raspberry juice that she was holding poured on her, "Ouch! Mlack!" she said and got up, "Oh Shit! Now I have to go back to the store" she got up and went inside the house

_Inside: Ino's Bedroom..._

_The Angry Princess was nearing Kathy, her eyes filled with sorrow and anger,_ The four girls were now hugging each other and crying with fear

_In the living room..._

"Where the hell is the towels? Oh yeah At Ino's bathroom" she got upstairs and went right the hall where Ino's room is

_Ino's Bedroom..._

_The Angry Princess lifted her right hand and it revealed a long sharp knife with blood all over it, _the girls were now terrified, hugging each other on one corner of the bed

_In the hallway..._

Ino's mom was in front of the door, she grabbed the door knob, turned it to the side and opened it

_Ino's bedroom..._

_The Angry Princess was about to stab when suddenly..._Ino's bedroom door swung open, the four girls looked at the door and let out a loud scream

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Ino's mother also shouted.

Hinata fainted, Sakura and Ino almost got a heart-attack and Tenten was paralyzed

Ino recognize that it was her mother and she stood up, glaring but also crying with fear

"Mom! How could you!"

"Sorry dear...I got poured with flour and raspberry juice"

Ino just cried while the three tried to wake Hinata.

* * *

**Well isn't it funny? Ahahahahahahaahhaahahahaha i was laughing also while i type this, i can imagine it, this happened to me when i was in sixth grade, it was hilarious ahahahaah...tnx 4 reading and please submit a review hahaahahahah **

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimase  
Sayonara


	8. Chapter 8: A Sudden Visit

**Chapter 8.1: A Sudden Visit **

It was a Saturday morning, the breeze passed every tree, the birds chirping, filling the town of Konoha

"SNORE!"

Or maybe not...

Sakura was still sleeping in her bedroom, her eyes shut, her mouth wide while snoring, and she was in a four-post position(A/N: In English: Social :D In Filipino: Sosyal ka ha :D)

Meanwhile outside her house

"Ding Dong" their doorbell rang, her mother answered it, she opened the door, "Yes may I help you?" she asked, "Good morning ma'am, is Sakura there?" asked the stranger, "Ahm..." she looked upstairs and back to the stranger, "She's still sleeping...but you can see her, com in" she said and welcomed the guest, "Thank you" the stranger thanked her and went inside

Back inside her room

Sakura was now in a normal position, she was hugging her stuffed dolphin

Suddenly her door slowly opened, it revealed a shadowy figure, and you can't see it because the light from the corridor was shining her room

The shadow moved closer and closer to her and stopped just beside the bed

"Mm...Shelby" her grip tightened to her stuff dolphin, the shadowy figure smirked and sat beside her bed, it caressed her face and whipped away the strands of hair blocking her beautiful face, because of that she smiled, her stuffed dolphin fell, he didn't noticed it

The shadow smiled, and stood up, but before he moved, someone grabbed its jacket and pulled it down beside the bed, Sakura hugged the shadowy figure on the bed, "Ahwe!" it said, its voice was a little bit boyish, he looked to his right and saw Sakura's face just a few inches from hers, he blushed, he can see her angelic face much better, she has this goddess features and her pink rosy lips, he slowly neared her face, but before he captured her lips, Sakura's eyed slowly opened, she noticed a shadowy figure beside her, she sat up and went to open the lights, the shadowy figure sat up also

When the room was fully lit, the figure covered his eyes with one hand, Sakura adjust her eyes to the daylight, when it was okay she looked at the figure, she let out a scream

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
**She shouted

"**What are you doing here pervert!"** she shouted again and threw her slipper to him

"Ouch Sakura! Wait Ahwe It's me!" he begged

"No I don't know you get out!" she said and continued to throw her slipper and now her notebooks

"Ouch! It's me..." he got hit by a big encyclopedia book (A/N: Ahwe that's gonna leave a mark)

He got pissed and went towards her, he grabbed her shoulders, Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed her poem notebook, she slapped it to him, but he grab her hand and threw her notebook away, he pinned her to the wall, she yelped in slight pain

"Would you stop doing that, you might hurt somebody...you already hit me with this" he got out the big encyclopedia book and showed it to her, "Who are you?" she continued to shrug

He moved the book away, "It's me! Sakura" he said huskily

She blushed, it was...

"S...S-Sasuke?"

_Meanwhile at Ino's House..._

Ino was in her room surfing the internet

"www(dot)friendster(dot)com" she typed in the keyboard

While she was busy researching, her mom called her from downstairs

"Ino! Come down here, it's time for breakfast!"

"Yes mom!" she replied, she left her computer open, and went downstairs

"_Hm...what will be our breakfast for today?"_ she asked herself

"**_I don't know maybe some apple juice and pineapple pie ahahahahah"_** her inner self teased

"_Oh good morning you little bitch!" _she retorted

"**_Whatever girlfriend...if you need me I'll be at my room toddles"_** her inner self said

"_Todd-what? Ugh...Never mind"_ she shooed her thoughts and reached the kitchen

She sat on her favorite spot, not knowing that there was someone beside her, she started to eat her breakfast

"_Wow! She's right"_ she said, her inner self was right because on her plate was a piece of pineapple pie, but the juice was just water

"_Heh! Wrong"_ she retorted

"**_Whatever..."_ **her inner self said

She continued eating, when she was done eating her pineapple pie, she grabbed the water and drank it

"Oh ahm...Ino dear" her mother tapped her on the shoulder, she just looked at her still drinking her water

Her mother neared her face and whispered something

"_You have a guest for today...**he's** just beside you, you didn't noticed?"_ she asked her, she slightly choked on her water when she heard her mother say 'he'

She looked at her right to see a lazy face, black eyes, black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, and was lazily smiling at her

"Hey Ino" he waved his hands, Ino was shocked, she feel off her seat and fainted

"_Hm...troublesome woman"_ he helped her mother to wake her up

"Ino...Ino wake up dear..."

_In the Hyuuga compound..._

Hinata was in her garden leaning on an apple tree, she was reading a book called 'Atlantis the Lost Empire' (A/N: I have one just like that but sadly I lost it...hm...It's somewhere here in my house...but I don't know where :D)

While she was reading she was interrupted by her cousin Neji

"Hinata! Someone's here to see you...and it's an annoying one too" he said while his right brow twitched

"Hey! What'd you say bastard?" a voice retorted

"W-who i-is i-it N-Neji-kun?" she asked

"I told you it's an annoying creature" this time Neji dodged something, it was a bodily figure with the color of orange

"Quit it Naruto!" he dodged again as Naruto almost punched him, he just stopped when he saw Hinata coming

"Hi Hinata!" he said and hugged her tightly, she blushed with 5 different shades of red, she blushed really hard, when she didn';t take the pressure, well...she fainted

"Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto said

"...haay...well...good luck waking her up, I'll just go somewhere else" he closed the door and walked off

"Hn...More like you're going to..."

**Chapter 8.2: A Sudden Visit: She's So Kawaii!**

_Tenten's House..._

Tenten was in the park playing her cute baby cousin Jen-Jen (A/N: eheheheh it's kinda cute oh and picture on my profile :D)

"Catch me Ten-nichan" cooed the little girl, Tenten smiled at chase the girl

"Come here you little kitty eheheeheh" she finally catch up with her, and lifted her to the air, the little girl giggled with joy, she face her and nuzzled their noses together

_Meanwhile at Tenten's House..._

"No Tenten's not here...she's at the park baby sitting" Tenten's mother said to him

"Okay thanks Mrs. Yukihiro" he bowed to her as a sign of respect and walked off

_Back at the Park..._

They were now sitting on the swing; Tenten pushed the swing, the girl giggled

"Hihihih Weeee!" she said in joy

After a few moments they went back to their sit and ate some ice cream

"Ten-nichan...More Ice Cream Pwease!" she said in a cute tone

"Eheheh okay" she handed her her chocolate ice cream, the girl licked it but she was covered with ice cream all over the face, Tenten giggled and got out her handkerchief, she wipped off the ice cream on her face

Little did she know that someone was looking at her from afar

"_...cute...i wonder who's that little girl she's with" _he smiled at neared them

"Hey Tenten!" he shouted, Tenten looked at the direction of the voice and was shocked to see it was the...perverted-bastard from yesterday

She just looked at him and went on continuing to wipe the ice cream off her cousin's face

He sat beside her

"What do you want..._perverted-bastard" _she whispered the last two words

"...oh nothing...just roaming around Konoha" he said and put his hands over his head and he leaned

"_...Uewgh he's armpit smells..."_ she said to herself, but honestly it doesn't

"By the way...who is that little girl beside you?" he suddenly asked out of the blue

"She's my cousin...her name is-"before she could finish, Jen-Jen interrupted

"Jen-Jen! Jen-Jen me Jen-Jen" she smiled to him, wow from the first time...the Hyuuga smiled

"_...he's so handsome when he smiles...Wait! What am I Thinking? No no"_ she shooed the thought

"How old is she?" Neji said while looking at Jen-Jen, she was playing with her cat ears hat, she giggled

"Oh she's four" she said plainly

Suddenly Jen-Jen pulled Tenten's shirt a little, trying to call her attention, she looked at her

"Yes? What is it?" she asked, "Ten-nichan...I want more ice cream pwease?" she said, her cute kitty eyes begging for her to agree, well for Tenten she can't help it

"Eheh okay...come on" they stood up, Tenten picked up Jen-Jen and carried her, they went to find some nearby ice cream store

"Wait...I'll come with you two" Neji stood up and they went to find the ice cream store

While they were walking, the people were looking at them, weirdly

"Look at those two..." a woman said to her friend

"Yeah they look so young to become parents" her friend replied

"Yeah...I think they're just sixteen" another woman replied

"Oh look the little girl is so Kawaii!" another woman said

They approached the 'couples'

"Hello...is that you daughter?" she pointed to the little girl in Tenten's arms

"Ahm..." she blushed, "No she's my cousin"

"Are you sure?" said the older lady

"She looks just like you..." another woman said

"Yeah..._hello!_ Promise she's really my cousin"

"Hm...let's ask her husband

"_What the hell? Husband?"_ she twitched

"Excuse me son..." she tapped the boy in front of her; Neji came back from la-la land

"Yes?" he said

"Is this you daughter?" she pointed to the girl in Tenten's arms

"No" she replied simply _"Why would you think of that?"_ he said to himself

"Hm...well anyway...Ugh whatever...okay toddles bye..." she turned to the little girl

"And bye to you little kitty" she pinched her cheek lightly, receiving a giggle from the girl

The ladies walked off

"Haaay...people these days...they're thinking of the wrong idea" she said and continued to walk off

* * *

**Hello everybody i repost this again and for those of you who have already read this chapter and submitted a review i'm sorry but i made a few errors and i have to correct it, anyway srry i updated today, deheheheh it's been how many days? well i don't know...well Anyway here is chapter 8 hoped you like it please sumbit a review :D tnc for reading :D**

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimasu  
Sayonara 


	9. Chapter 9: Spending Time With Tenten

**My Life In Highschool  
**

**Chapter 9: Spending Time With Tenten**

"Here's your ice creams dear" the lady said in the shop

"Thank you" she thanked the lady and pay her for the ice cream

"Jen-Jen...here you go" Tenten called her little cousin

"Yehey! Icy Cweam Icy Cweam" she ran to her and she gave her the ice cream

"_Hehehe such a cute kid"_ Neji said to himself, he was sitting on the bench in front of them

"You want some ice cream Neji?" asked Tenten

"...No thank you" he said and looked at the other side

"_Why? Your lactose tolerant ne?" _(A/N: Am I correct?)

Neji was a little uncomfortable, he was feeling that someone was looking at him

He looked at Tenten and saw her glaring at him

"What?" he said coldly

"Nothing..._bastard_" she mumbled the last word

"Ten-nichan! I want more ice cream!" the little girl pouted

"Uhm...here take this Jen-Jen" Tenten gave her ice cream

(A/N: her cousin is like my cousin ahahahahaaha she's addicted to ice cream)

They finally sat down the bench

Jen-Jen was eating ice cream, Neji was just loking at the distance and Tenten...well Tenten was writing something in her notebook

"_hm...how about...our friendship means a lot to me, when you smile, I'll smile, when you laugh, I'll laugh, when you jump out of the window...i'll laugh again...ahahahaah priceless...okay...hm...next joke..."_ she was writing some jokes in her notebook, she sniggered a little and continued to write

When Neji heard her snigger he looked at her, he just raised his brow and looked at her closely

"_Wow...I never know that she was that beautiful...what the fuck am I thinking"_ he shooed the thought

"Ahm...Neji" Tenten suddenly called him

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"...ahm...nothing" she continued to write on her notebook

He just raised his brow in confusion and continue to look at the distance

_After a few moment of silence..._

"_There finally finish"_ she finished her writings and leaned on the bench

"_hm...I'm wondering why Jen-Jen didn't asked for ice cream..." _she said to herself

She looked in front of her and saw Jen-Jen nowhere to be found

"**SHIT! WHERE'S JEN-JEN?"** with what she shouted Neji fell off the bench

"What's the problem?" he stood up

When she looked at her, his heart almost broked

She was in the verge of crying, she put her head on his chest, "Neji...my cousin disappeared" she stuttered, he felt sorry for her

"...Don't worry...we'll find her" he said sweetly and patted Tenten on the back gently

After a few seconds they began their search for Jen-Jen

"Jen-Jen! Jen-Jen!" they both shouted

They asked everybody in the area if they saw a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes and wore a kitty outfit, but the people shook their heads

"My aunt's gonna kill me" she said and almost shed tears, but she stopped it, she doesn't want him to see her cry

"Hey is that Jen-Jen over there?" Neji suddenly said, she looked at where Neji was pointing, he was right it was Jen-Jen, she was playing with the other children on the baby playground

"Thank goodness" she said in relief, she neared the playground and called Jen-Jen

"Jen-Jen!" the little girl looked at Tenten, "Hi Ten-nichan" the girl stood up from the sand box and hugged Tenten

"Where have you been, I'm so worried" she cried at the back of Neji

"Ahm...gomenasai Ten-nichan...but I was lost when I was eating ice cweam" she said cutely

"Who found you?" Tenten asked, the little girl pointed at a couple looking at them and they smiled

"Arigato" she bowed as a sign for respect

"We saw your daughter roaming around the riverbank and we thought that she was to jump in, good thing my son caught her" she said and pointed to her son in the sand box (A/N: sorry I can't find any picture )

"Arigato" she bowed again and they went on their way

"I didn't know your cousin was trouble" he suddenly said out of the blue

"...nah, she's like that...but I don't get used to losing her..." she started to blush

"What's wrong?" he noticed her

"...she's like a daughter to me, you know" she smiled to her cousin who was sleeping in her arms

He just smiled again

_When they reached Tenten's house..._

"How was your day with Jen-Jen...and this fine young man" her mother said to her, her mother was nudging her arm

"...(piss mark) it was...great" she faked smiled

"I better go...thank you for having me here Mrs. Yukihiro" he was about to leave when Tenten's mother stopped her

"Can you stay for dinner? I mean it's almost dinner time and you're probably hungry ne?" she asked him

"Ahm...no thank you-" she cut him off

"No I insist that you eat dinner with us...please" Tenten's mother pouted, he sweat dropped a very huge sweat drop

"...haaay...okay" he then sat back down

"Great! Now Tenten please put Jen-Jen upstairs to her room" her mother ordered her

"Hai!" she agreed and went upstairs

"I'll just cook dinner" she was about to go to the kitchen when Neji stopped her

"Can I help you Mrs. Yukihiro?" he asked her

"Ahm...okay...you can help" she smiled, he followed her to the kitchen

_Upstairs..._

Tenten placed Jen-Jen gently on her bed, she tucked her in her soft yellow comfy blanket and gave her her brown teddy bear, a few seconds later, Jen-Jen hugged her teddy bear and breathed deeply, she was now fully asleep

Tenten kissed her cousin on the cheek, "Sleep tight Jen-Jen" she said and went downstairs

_Downstairs: Kitchen..._

Mrs. Yukihiro got out her ladle and tasted the food in the pot

"Mm...I didn't know you can cook Neji" she said with amazement

"..." he just blushed a little and continues to chop the carrots

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Tenten asked her mother when she reached the kitchen, "You'll see..." her mother said to her

Her eyes caught Neji chopping the carrots, she blushed, _"He's so HOT when he's wearing an apron-wait... WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?" _she shooed the unwanted thought

_After a few minutes of cooking..._

"Itadaikimasu!" They said in unison, they began to eat the food

"Mom...this...tastes...AWESOME! Did you cook this?" she asked her mother

"..." her mother smirked, "Well actually...Neji cooked the food

When she heard this, she began to blush ten different shades of red

"Why is your face red Tenten?" her mother asked her, she just looked at her and continued to eat the food

"_Wow...what a good cook..."_ she blushed again

_After they ate..._

"Thank you for having me on dinner Mrs. Yukihiro..." he turned to Tenten, "Tenten" he bowed and went outside

Tenten looked at the floor; she suddenly went outside the house

_Outside..._

She saw Neji just six feet away from her, his back facing her

"Neji!" she shouted, he looked at the back and saw Tenten near him

Silence filled the area when he felt her kiss his lips

She broked the kiss and blushed in front of him

"My...my cousin said something to me before I went downstairs..."

_--Flashback--_

_Tenten carried her to her bed, she tucked her in her soft blanket, she proceeded to the door_

_But before she opened the door, Jen-Jen called her_

"_Ten-nichan!" she neared her cousin_

_She crouched down_

"_Yes what is it?" she asked her_

"_I had lot's of fun today Ten-nichan...please tell Neji-niisan that he's fun to be with okay Ten-nichan?" she cooed_

_She blushed and hugged her cousin, "Of course Jen-Jen" Tenten placed Jen-Jen gently on her bed, she tucked her in her soft yellow comfy blanket and gave her her brown teddy bear, a few seconds later, Jen-Jen hugged her teddy bear and breathed deeply, she was now fully asleep_

_Tenten kissed her cousin on the cheek, "Sleep tight Jen-Jen" she said and went downstairs_

_--End of Flashback--_

"...My cousin would like to thank you, she says that you're fun to be with..." she blushed

He just stared at her, "...Okay...tell her also that...she's really stubborn and cute like you" he then walked away

"_Did I just hear correctly?...Did I just heard him say that I'm stubborn and...and...and...cute?"_ she asked herself, she blushed like a tomato and proceeded back inside

Night came, Tenten's mother and Jen-Jen were asleep, except for her

She sat up, got off from bed and went to her balcony, she can see the moon clearly

_What makes me look at you from the very moment I saw your eyes?_

_What makes me look at your eyes and say..._

_Your eyes are like the moon in the night sky..._

_Neji..._

She recalled everything that happened to day

(A/N: you don't like to read it...then skip it...it's fine with me...really :D)

_--Flashback--_

"_Hey Tenten!" he shouted, Tenten looked at the direction of the voice and was shocked to see it was the...perverted-bastard from yesterday_

_She just looked at him and went on continuing to wipe the ice cream off her cousin's face_

_He sat beside her_

"_What do you want...perverted-bastard" she whispered the last two words_

"_...oh nothing...just roaming around Konoha" he said and put his hands over his head and he leaned_

"_...Uewgh he's armpit smells..." she said to herself, but honestly it doesn't_

"_By the way...who is that little girl beside you?" he suddenly asked out of the blue_

"_She's my cousin...her name is-"before she could finish, Jen-Jen interrupted_

"_Jen-Jen! Jen-Jen me Jen-Jen" she smiled to him, wow from the first time...the Hyuuga smiled_

"_...he's so handsome when he smiles...Wait! What am I Thinking? No no" she shooed the thought_

"_How old is she?" Neji said while looking at Jen-Jen, she was playing with her cat ears hat, she giggled_

"_Oh she's four" she said plainly_

_Suddenly Jen-Jen pulled Tenten's shirt a little, trying to call her attention, she looked at her_

"_Yes? What is it?" she asked, "Ten-nichan...I want more ice cream pwease?" she said, her cute kitty eyes begging for her to agree, well for Tenten she can't help it_

"_Eheh okay...come on" they stood up, Tenten picked up Jen-Jen and carried her, they went to find some nearby ice cream store_

"_Wait...I'll come with you two" Neji stood up and they went to find the ice cream store_

_While they were walking, the people were looking at them, weirdly_

"_Look at those two..." a woman said to her friend_

"_Yeah they look so young to become parents" her friend replied_

"_Yeah...I think they're just sixteen" another woman replied_

"_Oh look the little girl is so Kawaii!" another woman said_

_They approached the 'couples'_

"_Hello...is that you daughter?" she pointed to the little girl in Tenten's arms_

"_Ahm..." she blushed, "No she's my cousin" _

"_Are you sure?" said the older lady_

"_She looks just like you..." another woman said_

"_Yeah...hello! Promise she's really my cousin"_

"_Hm...let's ask her husband_

"_What the hell? Husband?" she twitched_

"_Excuse me son..." she tapped the boy in front of her; Neji came back from la-la land_

"_Yes?" he said_

"_Is this you daughter?" she pointed to the girl in Tenten's arms_

"_No" she replied simply "Why would you think of that?" he said to himself_

"_Hm...well anyway...Ugh whatever...okay toddles bye..." she turned to the little girl_

"_And bye to you little kitty" she pinched her cheek lightly, receiving a giggle from the girl_

_The ladies walked off_

"_Haaay...people these days...they're thinking of the wrong idea" she said and continued to walk off_

"_Here's your ice creams dear" the lady said in the shop_

"_Thank you" she thanked the lady and pay her for the ice cream_

"_Jen-Jen...here you go" Tenten called her little cousin_

"_Yehey! Icy Cweam Icy Cweam" she ran to her and she gave her the ice cream_

"_Hehehe such a cute kid" Neji said to himself, he was sitting on the bench in front of them_

"_You want some ice cream Neji?" asked Tenten_

"_...No thank you" he said and looked at the other side_

"_Why? Your lactose tolerant ne?" (A/N: Am I correct?)_

_Neji was a little uncomfortable, he was feeling that someone was looking at him_

_He looked at Tenten and saw her glaring at him_

"_What?" he said coldly_

"_Nothing...bastard" she mumbled the last word_

"_Ten-nichan! I want more ice cream!" the little girl pouted_

"_Uhm...here take this Jen-Jen" Tenten gave her ice cream_

_(A/N: her cousin is like my cousin ahahahahaaha she's addicted to ice cream)_

_They finally sat down the bench_

_Jen-Jen was eating ice cream, Neji was just loking at the distance and Tenten...well Tenten was writing something in her notebook_

"_hm...how about...our friendship means a lot to me, when you smile, I'll smile, when you laugh, I'll laugh, when you jump out of the window...i'll laugh again...ahahahaah priceless...okay...hm...next joke..." she was writing some jokes in her notebook, she sniggered a little and continued to write_

_When Neji heard her snigger he looked at her, he just raised his brow and looked at her closely_

"_Wow...I never know that she was that beautiful...what the fuck am I thinking" he shooed the thought_

"_Ahm...Neji" Tenten suddenly called him_

_He looked at her, "Yes?"_

"_...ahm...nothing" she continued to write on her notebook_

_He just raised his brow in confusion and continue to look at the distance_

_After a few moment of silence..._

"_There finally finish" she finished her writings and leaned on the bench_

"_hm...I'm wondering why Jen-Jen didn't asked for ice cream..." she said to herself_

_She looked in front of her and saw Jen-Jen nowhere to be found_

"_**SHIT! WHERE'S JEN-JEN?"** with what she shouted Neji fell off the bench_

"_What's the problem?" he stood up_

_When she looked at her, his heart almost broked_

_She was in the verge of crying, she put her head on his chest, "Neji...my cousin disappeared" she stuttered, he felt sorry for her_

"_...Don't worry...we'll find her" he said sweetly and patted Tenten on the back gently_

_After a few seconds they began their search for Jen-Jen_

"_Jen-Jen! Jen-Jen!" they both shouted_

_They asked everybody in the area if they saw a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes and wore a kitty outfit, but the people shook their heads_

"_My aunt's gonna kill me" she said and almost shed tears, but she stopped it, she doesn't want him to see her cry_

"_Hey is that Jen-Jen over there?" Neji suddenly said, she looked at where Neji was pointing, he was right it was Jen-Jen, she was playing with the other children on the baby playground_

"_Thank goodness" she said in relief, she neared the playground and called Jen-Jen_

"_Jen-Jen!" the little girl looked at Tenten, "Hi Ten-nichan" the girl stood up from the sand box and hugged Tenten_

"_Where have you been, I'm so worried" she cried at the back of Neji_

"_Ahm...gomenasai Ten-nichan...but I was lost when I was eating ice cweam" she said cutely_

"_Who found you?" Tenten asked, the little girl pointed at a couple looking at them and they smiled_

"_Arigato" she bowed as a sign for respect_

"_We saw your daughter roaming around the riverbank and we thought that she was to jump in, good thing my son caught her" she said and pointed to her son in the sand box (A/N: sorry I can't find any picture )_

"_Arigato" she bowed again and they went on their way_

"_I didn't know your cousin was trouble" he suddenly said out of the blue_

"_...nah, she's like that...but I don't get used to losing her..." she started to blush_

"_What's wrong?" he noticed her_

"_...she's like a daughter to me, you know" she smiled to her cousin who was sleeping in her arms_

_He just smiled again_

_When they reached Tenten's house..._

"_How was your day with Jen-Jen...and this fine young man" her mother said to her, her mother was nudging her arm_

"_...(piss mark) it was...great" she faked smiled_

"_I better go...thank you for having me here Mrs. Yukihiro" he was about to leave when Tenten's mother stopped her_

"_Can you stay for dinner? I mean it's almost dinner time and you're probably hungry ne?" she asked him_

"_Ahm...no thank you-" she cut him off_

"_No I insist that you eat dinner with us...please" Tenten's mother pouted, he sweat dropped a very huge sweat drop_

"_...haaay...okay" he then sat back down_

"_Great! Now Tenten please put Jen-Jen upstairs to her room" her mother ordered her_

"_Hai!" she agreed and went upstairs_

"_I'll just cook dinner" she was about to go to the kitchen when Neji stoopped her_

"_Can I help you Mrs. Yukihiro?" he asked her_

"_Ahm...okay...you can help" she smiled, he followed her to the kitchen_

_Upstairs..._

_Tenten placed Jen-Jen gently on her bed, she tucked her in her soft yellow comfy blanket and gave her her brown teddy bear, a few seconds later, Jen-Jen hugged her teddy bear and breathed deeply, she was now fully asleep_

_Tenten kissed her cousin on the cheek, "Sleep tight Jen-Jen" she said and went downstairs_

_Downstairs: Kitchen..._

_Mrs. Yukihiro got out her ladle and tasted the food in the pot_

"_Mm...I didn't know you can cook Neji" she said with amazement_

"_..." he just blushed a little and continues to chop the carrots_

"_Mom, what's for dinner?" Tenten asked her mother when she reached the kitchen, "You'll see..." her mother said to her_

_Her eyes caught Neji chopping the carrots, she blushed, "He's so HOT when he's wearing an apron-wait... WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?" she shooed the unwanted thought_

_After a few minutes of cooking..._

"_Itadaikimasu!" They said in unison, they began to eat the food_

"_Mom...this...tastes...AWESOME! Did you cook this?" she asked her mother_

"_..." her mother smirked, "Well actually...Neji cooked the food_

_When she heard this, she began to blush ten different shades of red_

"_Why is your face red Tenten?" her mother asked her, she just looked at her and continued to eat the food_

"_Wow...what a good cook..." she blushed again_

_After they ate..._

"_Thank you for having me on dinner Mrs. Yukihiro..." he turned to Tenten, "Tenten" he bowed and went outside_

_Tenten looked at the floor; she suddenly went outside the house_

_Outside..._

_She saw Neji just six feet away from her, his back facing her_

"_Neji!" she shouted, he looked at the back and saw Tenten near him_

_Silence filled the area when he felt her kiss his lips_

_She broked the kiss and blushed in front of him_

"_My...my cousin said something to me before I went downstairs..."_

_--Inner Flashback--_

_Tenten carried her to her bed, she tucked her in her soft blanket, she proceeded to the door_

_But before she opened the door, Jen-Jen called her_

"_Ten-nichan!" she neared her cousin_

_She crouched down_

"_Yes what is it?" she asked her_

"_I had lot's of fun today Ten-nichan...please tell Neji-niisan that he's fun to be with okay Ten-nichan?" she cooed_

_She blushed and hugged her cousin, "Of course Jen-Jen" Tenten placed Jen-Jen gently on her bed, she tucked her in her soft yellow comfy blanket and gave her her brown teddy bear, a few seconds later, Jen-Jen hugged her teddy bear and breathed deeply, she was now fully asleep_

_Tenten kissed her cousin on the cheek, "Sleep tight Jen-Jen" she said and went downstairs_

_--End of Inner Flashback--_

"_...My cousin would like to thank you, she says that you're fun to be with..." she blushed_

_He just stared at her, "...Okay...tell her also that...she's really stubborn and cute like you" he then walked away_

"_Did I just hear correctly?...Did I just heard him say that I'm stubborn and...and...and...cute?" she asked herself, she blushed like a tomato and proceeded back inside_

_--End of Flashback--_

She then took a last glance at the moon and went back inside to get some rest

Before she dozed off, she muttered some few words

"_Thank you...Neji-kun"

* * *

_

**Well what do you think? sweet, cute and shocking ne? eheheheh tnx for reading people :D**

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimasu  
Sayonara 


	10. Chapter 10: At The Yamanaka Household

**Chapter 10: At The Yamanaka Household: Too Much Chaos But Still Sweet**

(A/N: we all wondered what happened to Ino and Shikamaru in chapter 8 so here it is...this is only shika/ino first other pairings on later chapters eheheh just wait :D)

_Ino POV_

Why is he here? Why mother why?

I sat on my lime couch in the living room and watched television, while this lazy bastard sat beside me

He just stared at me...weird!

Mother help, for the love of God help...where the hell is my mom anyway?

_--Flashback--_

"_Ino...honey I'm going to by some few things in the store...ahm...please stay here okay? Bye Ino!" she then walked outside_

_In was just alone in the kitchen with...with_

_--End of Flashback and Ino POV--_

"This Lazy Bastard" she said out loud, he looked at her

"What did you say?" he raised his brow

"...you heard nothing" she then threw him a pillow and changed the channel

"_Che...Troublesome"_ he said to himself and dozed off

_Ino POV_

Look at this ass...he fell asleep

_**But he looks cute when he sleeps like that**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**I'm you're sexy conscience darling**_

_My what?_

_**You're sexy conscience, are you deaf?**_

_No?_

_**Whatever...wait you don't remember...i talked to you when he came here in the morning remember?**_

_...oh yeah_

_**coughcougholdgeezercoughcough**_

_...whatever_

_...by the way how old are you?_

_**I'm 16 just like you**_

_Really?_

_**Duh?**_

_There you go again lost into the Duh planet_

_**Whatever missy**_

_My name's not missy...it's Ino_

_**Whatever**_

_you're really sixteen?_

_**I'm outta here**_

_End of Ino POV_

She sweat dropped after her conscience left, she looked beside her and saw him still sleeping, his head lolling to the side

"_Hihihihhihih...he's cute sometimes"_ she said to herself

_Ino POV_

Okay time to watch television, okay channel...forty-four

Hm...Mirmo de Pon...Inuyasha...What Inuyasha's on? AHHHHHHHHH

_**Dude what's wrong with you?**_

_n-n-nothing!_

_**Then why are you blushing?**_

_It's nothing really eheheheheh..._i laughed nervously

_**Hello I can hear that...you just said "I laughed nervously"**_

_Waaa_

_**So what's up?**_

_You're my conscience and you don't know? Man your so dumb_

_**Whatever so spill!**_

_No!_

_**Come on please**_

_No!_

_**Yes!**_

_No!_

_**Yes!**_

_No!_

_**No!**_

_Yes!_

_**Hah you said yes so spill**_

_Damn!_

_**Come on...abudgy-budgy-budgy-budgy-boo**_

_Would you stop that! I'm not a baby you know_

_**Ahahahahah sorry man! Ahahaaha I can'tr stop laughing**_

_Then I won't tell_

_**Fine I'll stop**_

_Okay...you know Inuyasha the series right?_

_**Yeah?**_

_You know the characters...the main ones?_

_**Yeah**_

_C-can y-you n-name t-them a-all?_

_**Sure theres Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Rin, Jakken and...AHA! I KNOW NOW...YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-**_

_Shhhhhhhh!_

_**Uyuyuyuyuyyuyu**_

_Please stop waaaa_

_**Oh come on! It's just a cute crush**_

_You mean way too cute-did I just say that eheheeheh_

_**I heard it idiot**_

_(glooms)_

_**So what? Hello I'm your conscience, I have a crush at him too**_

_You have a point_

_**Look...**_

_Where_

I looked at the TV screen and saw his close up, I blushed real hard

_**OMG! He's SO H-O-T HOT!**_

_...eh shut up_

_**Whatever to you**_

_**Come on mate...no one's gonna hear you, you're screaming your heart out inside your had ne?**_

_...you have...a...point there_

_**See :D**_

_Okay okay..._

I accidentally said it out loud again how embarrassing

"AHHHHHHH HE'S SO DAMN FREAKIN' HOT!" he suddenly woke up, he looked at me and twitched

"Would you keep your voice down troublesome woman!" he said harshly

I was in the verge of crying, I ran to my room and locked the door

He banged to the door and ordered me to open it

"Ino...I'm I'm sorry" he said to me in a begging voice, I just leaned against the door and cried

_**There there Ino...don't cry**_

_I wish Sakura's here_

_**...Don't worry I'm here**_

_Wow kinda low for me to cry like this but it feels like he means it_

_**Really?**_

_Yeah_

My bedroom door suddenly opened

I accidentally kissed my mattress, I stood up, I clenched my fist very hard until it turned white...Why you bastard

"Oops! I'm-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean it Ino" he said while waving his hands in front of me, begging for mercy

"Go to hell Nara!" I chased him downstairs, "Come back here lazy-fraidy cat!" I screamed at him

"No Ino waaaa!" he said and started to whimper

When I caught him I whacked him on the head with a pillow...ahem it's really hard

"OAW!" he yelped in pain

"Grr...you know my ass hit the door idiot!" I said to him evilly

He started to ran again, I chased him again

_End of Ino POV_

_Shikamaru POV_

Dear lord help! This crazy woman's gonna kill me

_**Run for your life lazy bum Run!**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your conscience... Watch out!**_

_Wha-_

I hit a cabinet, I fell on the floor but quickly stood up

_Help me lord!_

_**I said run lazy bum**_

_I'm running lazy-ass_

I was cornered in one side but I pushed her slightly away from me, I went in the living room again, she chased me

I used the other way (A/N: Ino's living room has two entrances one on the left and one on the right...just like in That's So Raven :D)

But when I reached there...OML she's there, I accidentally stepped on something and...

_End of Shikamaru POV_

_(A/N: mauahahah it's my turn :):D)_

When he reached the other entrance, she was there waiting for him, he accidentally stepped on something and...

_Outside the house..._

"Haay...hope Ino's okay...i bet she's really pissed by now ah eheheh eheheh" her mother said nervously

_Inside the house..._

He accidentally stepped on something and...he fell in front of Ino, he accidentally pinned ino on the ground and...

_In front of the Door..._

Ino's mother opened the door and proceeded to the kitchen when she...

When she saw Shikamaru on top of Ino on the floor

"_Man! This is shocking...ahahahmauauahahaha priceless...gotta take a picture"_ she said to herself

_Ino POV_

Shit what is this soft feeling on my lips?

I opened my eyes slowly and found...MG Shikamaru's face very close to mine and...I-We kissed!

_End of Ino POV_

_Shikamaru POV_

Shoot I kissed a girl...

But-but...but it feels good-Dammiit control yourself

_End of Shikamaru POV_

After a few minutes...nah just kidding after a few seconds they broked the kiss and sat up, both faces red as a tomato

"How Cute!" someone said from behind them

The two froze

"MOM!"

_Ino POV_

_It was now afternoon...I can't believe that incident...but something tells me from inside that...it feels good_

_**Yup it's me you're sexy conscience**_

_Why you!_

_**No no no! Tsk Tsk Tsk don't tralk trash young lady**_

_You're not my mom idiot_

_**Whatever**_

_End of Ino POV_

Ino sat under a cherry blossom tree outside in their garden, while this lazy bum I mean Shikamaru guess what? It's a miracle he's not sleeping, well actually he's cloud watching

"_hm...the clouds are nice...troublesome day"_ he frowned and looked at Ino

"_hm...something very annoying feeling again" _she looked at her right and saw him looking at her

"What?" she asked him

"_hm...she's cute_...nothing" he said to her and looked at the sky

Ino then stood up and went to the exit, he just looked at her, "You wanna come?" she asked him not looking at him, "...fine" he stood up and they exited the garden

_In the park..._

Ino was happily swinging with the breeze while the lazy bum sat under an apple tree

"_hm...eheheh I remembered something from the past_

_--Flashback--_

"_Hey Ino let's have a contest of who's gonna go higher while swinging!" Yelled a bubbly girl with pink hair _(A/N: they're thirteen here eheheh)

"_Sure Sakura!"_

_Then they went higher and higher, and guess who won_

"_I won I'm the Best?" Ino did Lee's awesome guy post_

"_Waaa I lost" said a lost Sakura_

_--End of Flashback--_

"_Better practiced that again incase forehead girl challenged me"_ she then went higher and higher but she accidentally let go of the chain connected to the swing, she then came flying on the other side of the grass

"**Ahhhh Help!"** she yelled

She was waiting for her body to slam against the hard rocky grass field, but instead she fell onto a bodily figure

"Aaughch!" a voice suddenly yelped in pain

"A-are you okay?" the voice asked her

She opened her eyes to see Shikamaru's face a few inches from her

"I-"she suddenly taken aback when someone threw a soccer ball at her head

After a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes, _"O...M...G!"_ they kissed again accidentally

After a few seconds Ino broked the kiss, "I-I'm so-" he cut her off, "No it's okay, auh my back" Ino neared him, "No no it's okay, I'm fine" he said and stood up, "Come on let's go home" _Did I just say let's go home? Shit we're like married couples...haay whatever nevermind_, she said to herself

_When they went home I mean Ai Ino's House..._

"Oh Dear what happened to you?" Ino's mother aksed Shikamaru then gave him an ice pack from God knows where

"Augh! I caught your daughter...before she OUCh! Fell on the rocky field" he said in pain

Ino just blushed

_After an hour later..._

It was now evening, six o'clock p.m, Ino, Shikamaru and Ino's mother were eating at the kitchen

"Nice dinner Mrs. Yamanaka" Shikamaru said sweetly

"Thank you dear...but don't praise me, Ino made this" Ino just blushed in her seat while munching her food

He looked at her, he smiled

_After dinner..._

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Yamanaka" Shikamaru thanked her, "Don't mention it" she smiled at him

"I better be going now" before he could leave, Ino pulled his arm, "What?" he looked at her, she suddenly captured his lips with hers

After that she broked the kiss and looked at Shikamaru, blushing

"Thanks for saving awhile ago, and I'm glad that you visit me here" she said sweetly

He just smiled and returned the kiss, he broked the kiss and looked at her

"Thanks" he then walked away and went home

She looked out the window to see him walk away, _"Thank you Shika-kun"_ she said to herself and smiled at his retreating form

* * *

**Did ya'll like? Hehehe i updated as soon as i can eheheh...well wait for Hinata and Naruto...and you're wondering why i typed the first three pairings... ehhehehe just wait there are surprises :D tnx 4 reading :D**

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimasu  
Sayonara 


	11. Chapter 11: Mayhem At The Hyuugas

**Chapter 11: Mayhem at The Hyuugas**

(A/N: there's a surprise here...warning get someone in your house to read this with you, you might faint with the very high pressure of blushing...totally surprise muahaahah...hint it involves something romantic :" :D oh and ya this chapter is connected to chapter eight (8) eheh :D)

_--Recap-- _

Hinata was in her garden leaning on an apple tree, she was reading a book called 'Atlantis the Lost Empire' (A/N: I have one just like that but sadly I lost it...hm...It's somewhere here in my house...but I don't know where :D)

_While she was reading she was interrupted by her cousin Neji_

"_Hinata! Someone's here to see you...and it's an annoying one too" he said while his right brow twitched_

"_Hey! What'd you say bastard?" a voice retorted_

"_W-who i-is i-it N-Neji-kun?" she asked_

"_I told you it's an annoying creature" this time Neji dodged something, it was a bodily figure with the color of orange_

"_Quit it Naruto!" he dodged again as Naruto almost punched him, he just stopped when he saw Hinata coming_

"_Hi Hinata!" he said and hugged her tightly, she blushed with 5 different shades of red, she blushed really hard, when she didn't take the pressure, well...she fainted_

"_Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto said_

"_...haay...well...good luck waking her up, I'll just go somewhere else" he closed the door and walked off_

"_Hn...More like you're going to..."_

_--End of Recap—_

"_Hinata...Hinata..."_ a voice called her inside her head, _"...h-huh?"_ she asked herself, as she opens her eyes she saw Naruto's face just an inch farther from her face, she blushed again

"Is something wrong?" he touched her forehead, "Hinata I think you have a fever...your forhead's hot" he said concernly, she just blushed even more

"I'll go get a thermometer" he stood up but Hinata stopped him, "...n-no I don't have a fever ehehehe..." she laughed nervously

"o...kay" he then sit back beside her, a moment of silence filled the room

"...ahm...y-you w-want rr-ramen?" Hinata asked out of the blue

"SURE!" he said sarcastically

_In the Dining room..._

"I-I'll j-just g-go a-and g-get t-the ingredients" she said nervously, she then went to the kitchen to prepare the food

Naruto searched the room for any interesting places

He went to the other room, which is obviously the large living room

"_Wow...Hinata and Neji are rich!"_ he said to himself, he saw different figurines, expensive decorations and other stuff; he sat down on a bluish-white couch

"_hm...I hate blue...why can't it be orange instead?"_ he asked himself, feeling a little uncomfortable in seating in a chair that screams "Sasuke's favorite color"

When he got really pissed, he got off the couch and explored the house

Meanwhile Hinata was cooking ramen

"_I can't believe it...Naruto...in my house...I think I'm gonna faint again...wait control yourself, if you faint you might leave the stove burning and cause a fire...I'm doomed if that happens" _she said to herself

"_I hope Naruto likes this..."_ she said and continued to cook

Naruto was now in somewhat a dimly lit room

"_Where the hell am I?" _he asked himself

He search on the walls for any light switch, he touched something and opened the lights

The room lighted, it was a closet, for junks and other stuffs, he got out a magazine in the box, and he read the cover

"_hm...Reader's Digest...rubbish" _he threw away the magazine, he got out another

"_Cool! Inu-Yasha Story...Nah!"_ he threw away the book, he got out another, he sweat dropped when he read the cover

"_What the fuck? This is disgusting..."_ he twitched (A/N: ahahahaha guess what book he is holding :D) he threw it away and got out another, his mouth watered when he read the cover

"_Mmm...How to Cook Ramen...better give this to Hinata" _he turned off the lights and went to the kitchen but he has one problem

"_Shit...I'm lost...her house is huge" _he sweat dropped and searched for the kitchen, he turned toi the corner to only meet a dead end, he went back and turned right, he went downstairs and turned left, he was in the living room

"_Yes...this is where I've been awhile ago...now the kitchen might be in the other room"_ he went outside and went to another room, he was right it was the kitchen

"Hinata! Are you there Hinata?" he yelled, Hinata got out of the other room

"Y-Yes what is it?" she asked him

"I got you the cook book for how to cook ramen" he handed her the book

"Oh n-no t-thank y-you...I already-dy kn-know t-the in-ingredients..." she stuttered and put the book down the table

"Okay" he said and sat on the chair

After a few minutes the ramen was cooked, Naruto got a bowl and chop sticks, he snapped it in half and started to eat ramen

Hinata just stared at him, admiring of how he ate his ramen

"_...He's so cute"_ she blushed, Naruto glanced at her, she smiled and took ate her ramen as well

While they were eating, Naruto stopped even thought he was not yet finished

"W-what's w-wrong?" she asked him

"...Ahm...can I ask you a question?" he stuttered, he never stutters, this is the first time

"Y-yes w-what i-is it?" she asked him

He rubbed the back of his head and blushed

"_I think he's going to say that the ramen I cooked is...well...not good"_ she looked down

"ahm...your cooking is..." he paused

"_Oh no here it is..."_ she said to herself, beads of sweat poured down the side of her head

"...your cooking is very good" he said and looked at her

"_I knew it-wait, What?" _she looked at him, he was starring at her

"...It's very delicious" he fox smiled

"Ehehe...t-thank you" she blushed, Naruto just flashed her a big smile

"Eheheh" she blushed

After they ate they went in the living room and watch television

"What do you want to watch Hinata" Naruto asked her

"Oh nothing...y-you c-can w-watch if y-you w-want Naruto-kun" she said shyly

"Okay" he nod and turned to the other channel

While he was watching television he noticed that Hinata was reading a book

He put his head on her shoulder and read with her, Hinata felt something heavy on her shoulder, she looked at her right and blushed real heard, his face was just millimeters apart, their nose touching

"...ahm" she started to panic

"Wat'cha reading?" he asked her with a smile, his warm breathe tickling her nose

"...ahm...-" before she could reply, someone opened the door to the living room

"Ahm...am I disturbing you two?" It was Hinata's younger sister Hanabi

"No!" they both said in unison, Hanabi smirked at her older sister

"Okaay...I'll just go and get something in here" she went and got a book from the bookshelf, before she stepped out of the living room she took a last glance at her older sister

"Bye Hinata-niichan!" she said and went out of the room

"_...bye"_ she said to herself

"So wat'cha reading Hinata?" he asked her again, this time farther from her face

"...I-It's a Winter's Fairytale w-why?" she asked him

"Oh nothing...just asking" he said to her and continued watching

One hour had gone by, Naruto turned to the other channel, he accidentally dropped the c when he was shocked to 'see' a some-something on the television

(A/N: oh my poor virgin eyes ahahahahahahahahahah)

Hinata looked at him, he was sweating like hell

"W-what's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked him, he pointed at the televison, she almost fainted when she saw it

"Oh...my...god..." she said in a whisper but Naruto heard it, he sweat dropped

"W-where's the remote Naruto-kun?" he snapped back to reality and picked up the remote but sadly, the remote was broken

"ahm...it's broken" he said nervously

They both can hear the mayhem of whateverness in the television, Hinata accidentally (A/N: or was it:)) looked at the television and saw...

"Turn it off!" she squeaked, Naruto started to panic also, they hid their faces with the cushions and covered their ears with their index finger, but still they can imagine it

"_Mother! Make it stop waaa I'm too young to hear and see such things..."_ Hinata said to herself

_**Are you crazy?**_

_No and who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your smarter conscience**_

_Hey I'm smart too_

_**No you're an idiot and please put away this images**_

_What images?_

_**This you brainless ramen addict!**_

He showed some images to him

_Ew..._

_**Ya ew**_

Hinata didn't take it anymore, she was blushing like crazy

_What am I going to do?_

_**Unplug it Hyuuga!**_

_Oh yeah right..._

She stood up and avoid the 'scene' on the television, she unplug it and went back to her seat, Naruto was still covering his face and ears, she tapped him gently on the shoulder

"ahm...N-Naruto-kun...I al-ready u-unplugged t-the t-television..." she said, Naruto slowly uncovered his face and ears

"Are you sure?" he asked her

"...Y-Yeah see" she pointed at the television, it was completely blank

"Woah...that was freaky" he sweat dropped

_**You can say that again**_

Hinata's conscience wiped the sweat off her forehead

After an hour later, it was now dinner time for them, Hinata cooked dinner for him because her mother's not home yet from work

"_I hope he likes this kind of food"_ she said to herself as she got out some flour and milk

"H-Hanabi! Can you come here for a moment" she shouted to call her sister's attention

"Coming Hinata-niichan!" she said and went out of the living room

"What is it Niichan?" she asked her

"C-Can you help me with cooking the food, I know that you're good at making these" she pointed at the recipe

"Yup...I'm an expert you know" she smiled at her

"Okay..." she giggle and started to cook

Silence formed the kitchen

"ahm...Niichan..." Hanabi asked out of the blue

"What is it Hanabi?" she asked her

"Ahm...when I plugged the television...why are you watching...you know the you know" she said to her sister, her lips forming a smirk, Hinata blushed a deep red color, she looked at her sister and sweat dropped because the looks on her younger sister's face, could make anyone uncomfortable

"ahm...Naruto..." she paused remembering what happened before that

_--Flashback--_

_While he was watching television he noticed that Hinata was reading a book_

_He put his head on her shoulder and read with her, Hinata felt something heavy on her shoulder, she looked at her right and blushed real heard, his face was just millimeters apart, their nose touching_

"_...ahm" she started to panic_

"_Wat'cha reading?" he asked her with a smile, his warm breathe tickling her nose_

"_...ahm...-" before she could reply, someone opened the door to the living room_

"_Ahm...am I disturbing you two?" It was Hinata's younger sister Hanabi_

"_No!" they both said in unison, Hanabi smirked at her older sister_

"_Okaay...I'll just go and get something in here" she went and got a book from the bookshelf, before she stepped out of the living room she took a last glance at her older sister_

"_Bye Hinata-niichan!" she said and went out of the room_

"_...bye" she said to herself_

"_So wat'cha reading Hinata?" he asked her again, this time farther from her face_

"_...I-It's a Winter's Fairytale w-why?" she asked him_

"_Oh nothing...just asking" he said to her and continued watching_

_One hour had gone by, Naruto turned to the other channel, he accidentally dropped the c when he was shocked to 'see' a some-something on the television_

_(A/N: oh my poor virgin eyes ahahahahahahahahahah)_

_Hinata looked at him, he was sweating like hell_

"_W-what's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked him, he pointed at the televison, she almost fainted when she saw it_

"_Oh...my...god..." she said in a whisper but Naruto heard it, he sweat dropped_

"_W-where's the remote Naruto-kun?" he snapped back to reality and picked up the remote but sadly, the remote was broken_

"_ahm...it's broken" he said nervously_

_They both can hear the mayhem of whateverness in the television, Hinata accidentally (A/N: or was it:)) looked at the television and saw..._

"_Turn it off!" she squeaked, Naruto started to panic also, they hid their faces with the cushions and covered their ears with their index finger, but still they can imagine it_

"_Mother! Make it stop waaa I'm too young to hear and see such things..." Hinata said to herself_

_**Are you crazy?**_

_No and who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your smarter conscience**_

_Hey I'm smart too_

_**No you're an idiot and please put away this images**_

_What images?_

_**This you brainless ramen addict!**_

_He showed some images to him_

_Ew..._

_**Ya ew**_

_Hinata didn't take it anymore, she was blushing like crazy_

_What am I going to do?_

_**Unplug it Hyuuga!**_

_Oh yeah right..._

_She stood up and avoid the 'scene' on the television, she unplug it and went back to her seat, Naruto was still covering his face and ears, she tapped him gently on the shoulder_

"_ahm...N-Naruto-kun...I al-ready u-unplugged t-the t-television..." she said, Naruto slowly uncovered his face and ears_

"_Are you sure?" he asked her_

"_...Y-Yeah see" she pointed at the television, it was completely blank_

"_Woah...that was freaky" he sweat dropped_

_**You can say that again**_

_Hinata's conscience wiped the sweat off her forehead_

_--End of Flashback--_

Clap

Clap

Clap

"Hello anyone there" Hanabi said to her older sister as she waved her hand in front of her face to call her attention, she snapped back to reality and looked at her sister

"W-what?" she asked her

"What are you thinking?" she said in a sly voice

"...Shut up Hanabi" she said shyly

"Uyuyuyuy Niichan ahahahah" she laughed hysterically

_**Whatever Hanabi!**_

Her inner conscience retorted

After they havr cooked dinner, they gathered up in the dining room and ate their, the room felt a little bit cold because it's only the three of them who were eating at that time

"So...YOU TWO WHAT HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Hanabi shouted out of the blue

"Wha-hat?" Naruto asked her

"...eheheheh nandemo nai desu Naruto-niisan" she flashed him a big smile

"...Whataver" he ate the food and his eyes balled

"This...is...DELICIOUS! Who cooked this?" he asked the two

"It's me!" Hanabi raised her hand proudly

"Wow...you two are great cooks" he smiled at both of them

"...hihihi" Hanabi smirked, "How about this? Hianta cooked this wanna try?" she asked him, he nodded and took a bite off it

His eyes sparkled with happiness

"I feel...I feel...like I'm in heaven...who cooked this?" he asked the two

"It's..." she hugged her sister, "My older sister, Hyuuga Hinata" she smiled

"Wow Hinata, you could be a good wife someday" he said to her sweetly, Hanabi sniggered, she can't help her laughter so she excused herself and went on the other room, but the tow can hear her laughing

"ahm...Thank you" she said shyly and twidled her fingers

It was now six thirty in the evening and it was time for Naruto to go home

"Thanks for visiting us Naruto-niisan!" Hanabi hugged Naruto

"Your welcome hehe" he rubbed the back of his head

Hanabi looked at her sister and suddenly went inside the house with a flash, leaving the two outside

"...ahm I-it w-was n-nice t-that y-you v-visited u-s N-naruto-kun..." she said out of the blue

"Well...it was fun...except that part..." he remembered the mayhem that they saw on the television

"Well...see you on Monday Naruto-kun" she said and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, Naruto blushed a little

"Hehe...Thanks" he hugged Hinata and walked away, bidding goodbye to his girlfriend I mean friend that is a girl...it's obvious

"_Bye Naruto...take care...thanks for everything" _She smiled and went inside

* * *

**Hi guys sorry if i update late i have a reason...it's because last week i had my periodical exam and i really need to study...well here it is chapter 11 eheheheh well did you enjoy it? i know it's a little green but who cares it's still funny well please submit a review tnx for reading guys :D**

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimasu  
Sayonara 


	12. Chapter 12: Three Unexpected Events

**Chapter 12.1: Sweetest Day Part One: Sasuke and Sakura**

(A/N: okay guys you're all excited about this part ne? well in this part it has lots of surprises and unexpected incidents I'll assure you you'll really love this part...well here it is please submit a review when you're finished okay? Okay :D)

_--Recap--_

_It was a Saturday morning, the breeze passed every tree, the birds chirping, filling the town of Konoha_

"_SNORE!"_

_Or maybe not..._

_Sakura was still sleeping in her bedroom, her eyes shut, her mouth wide while snoring, and she was in a four-post position(A/N: In English: Social :D In Filipino: Sosyal ka ha :D)_

_Meanwhile outside her house_

"_Ding Dong" their doorbell rang, her mother answered it, she opened the door, "Yes may I help you?" she asked, "Good morning ma'am, is Sakura there?" asked the stranger, "Ahm..." she looked upstairs and back to the stranger, "She's still sleeping...but you can see her, com in" she said and welcomed the guest, "Thank you" the stranger thanked her and went inside_

_Back inside her room_

_Sakura was now in a normal position, she was hugging her stuffed dolphin_

_Suddenly her door slowly opened, it revealed a shadowy figure, and you can't see it because the light from the corridor was shining her room_

_The shadow moved closer and closer to her and stopped just beside the bed_

"_Mm...Shelby" her grip tightened to her stuff dolphin, the shadowy figure smirked and sat beside her bed, it caressed her face and whipped away the strands of hair blocking her beautiful face, because of that she smiled, her stuffed dolphin fell, he didn't noticed it_

_The shadow smiled, and stood up, but before he moved, someone grabbed its jacket and pulled it down beside the bed, Sakura hugged the shadowy figure on the bed, "Ahwe!" it said, its voice was a little bit boyish, he looked to his right and saw Sakura's face just a few inches from hers, he blushed, he can see her angelic face much better, she has this goddess features and her pink rosy lips, he slowly neared her face, but before he captured her lips, Sakura's eyed slowly opened, she noticed a shadowy figure beside her, she sat up and went to open the lights, the shadowy figure sat up also_

_When the room was fully lit, the figure covered his eyes with one hand, Sakura adjust her eyes to the daylight, when it was okay she looked at the figure, she let out a scream_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
**She shouted_

"_**What are you doing here pervert!"** she shouted again and threw her slipper to him_

"_Ouch Sakura! Wait Ahwe It's me!" he begged_

"_No I don't know you get out!" she said and continued to throw her slipper and now her notebooks_

"_Ouch! It's me..." he got hit by a big encyclopedia book (A/N: Ahwe that's gonna leave a mark)_

_He got pissed and went towards her, he grabbed her shoulders, Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed her poem notebook, she slapped it to him, but he grab her hand and threw her notebook away, he pinned her to the wall, she yelped in slight pain_

"_Would you stop doing that, you might hurt somebody...you already hit me with this" he got out the big encyclopedia book and showed it to her, "Who are you?" she continued to shrug_

_He moved the book away, "It's me! Sakura" he said huskily_

_She blushed, it was..._

"_S...S-Sasuke?"_

_--End of Recap--_

"S...S-Sasuke?" she blushed because of their position

"Man...that breally hurt..." he said and rubbed his head

"...ahm...gomen Sasuke-kun" Sasuke stopped runbing his head after hearing that suffix

"...It's okay..." he sat on her bed

"...ahm...what are you doing here?" she asked him

"...nothing...just visiting you that's all" he said plainly

"...ahm...okay" she said and went in front of her closet

"...ahm...Sasuke-kun..." she said to him, he looked at her and asked why

"Why?" he asked

"...ahm...i'm going to change my clothes and probably take a bath and stuff...can you go downstairs please?" she asked, he agreed and went to the door and closed it, he then proceeded downstairs

Meanwhile downstairs, Sakura's mother offered Sasuke some juice and breakfast

"Arigato" he said and ate the food

"You want to watch television?" she asked him

"Ahm...no thank you" he said, she smiled and went to the kitchen

"Just call me if you need me okay?" she said, Sasuke agreed and Sakura's mom proceeded to the kitchen

Sakura turned on the shower and took off her clothes, she entered the bath tub

_I wonder what's really the reason that he visited me here..._

_**Hello! He likes you...and he wants to be your boyfriend**_

_What the hell?_

_**...Never mind**_

_...don't talk to me I'm taking a bath okay_

_**Fine...**_

With that inner Sakura went to her room

_...wait...what the hell? I have a bedroom in my head...uhh whatever_

She continued to take a shower and forget the bedroom thing in her head

While she was rinsing off the soap and shampoo the lights turned off, she got scared and screamed

Meanwhile downstairs, Sasuke heard Sakura scream; he stood up and dashed upstairs

Sakura got out of the tub but she slipped, her butt hit the mattress on the floor

"Ow!" she rubbed her butt and stood up, she forgot to put on her towel and she went outside the bathroom...

Sasuke turned to the right and went to the corridor, he opened the door knob of Sakura's bedroom and...

Meanwhile at Ino's house...

Ino was surfing the internet when suddenly she laughed hysterically

"_Why am I laughing? I guess something funny happened to Sakura"_ she stopped laughing and continued to surf the internet

Back to Sakura's house

He opened the door knob of Sakura's bedroom and...he noiticed that it was very dark, because of the black out awhile ago, he went inside and find the bathroom, he searched for the door and found a knob and opened the door

_Sakura POV_

Ouch...my aching butt...wait...it feels a little drafty in here...i know I closed the door...suddenly the lights turned on again, I covered my eyes and saw a shadowy figure standing in front of me...who is that?

_End of Sakura POV_

_Sasuke POV_

...Dammit...where's Sakura?

I opened the door and...the lights turned on...OF! _(Blushes...)_

_End of Sasuke POV_

_Sakura POV_

My vision was now clear...I slowly opened my eyes and adjust my vision to the figure in front of me...my eyes slowly revealed a color of blue and...OMFG!

_End of Sakura POV_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** she shouted and threw the small plastic chair to him, the chair hit his face, **"Auch!"** his body slammed to the floor and he fainted

After a few minutes, realization hit her, she stood up and walked beside him, she knelt down to wake him up

"Sasuke...Sasuke...I'm sorry...er...I-I didn't mean it...Sasuke?" she slapped his face slightly to wake him up but it didn't work

_**Girl you're hopeless...**_

_Shut up! I'm trying to wake him up_

_**Now that's not gotta work you see...you have to do this**_

Inner Sakura took over, he slowly neared his face, her lips glistened

_What the fuck are you trying to do to him?_

_**Just relax...now...watch...and learn**_

_Maybe you mean watch and PUKE!_

Her lips slowly neared his, and...

"**...WAKE UP UCHIHA!"** Sasuke's eyes shot open, he immediately sat up and lokked at Sakura, he suddenly looked down and saw Sakura...naked

**_OMFG! She's so sexy! I bet she's '36,24,36'_**

_Really?...wait, wait...Who the fuck are you?_

_**I'm your conscience idiot**_

_What?_

_**Oh shit! Watch ou-!**_

Inner Sakura slapped him...Very hard on the face, his cheek turned strawberry red and one bead of a tear slid down his face

"What?" he asked her

"What the fuck are you staring at!" she turned around, now Sasuke can only see her back

"...ahm...I'm sorry..." he stood up and went outside, he shut the door before going down

_Ouch that gotta hurt_

_**Hell yeah it did...hm...you never used your left hand on slapping someone**_

_...eheh yeah...it really hurts when I use my left hand_

_**Ahahahaah...I bet his crying downstairs**_

_...no Sasuke won't do that..._

_**We'll see...**_

Inner Sakura smirked evily and let Sakura took over for now, she stood up and went to the bathroom to get the towel, she wrapped it around her body and went to her changing room (A/N: it's just a small room and it's decorated with pink wallpaper :D)

Meanwhile downstairs Sasuke was sitting on the couch holding his right cheek in pain

_Ouch! I didn't know that she can slap that hard_

_**Whoah dude she has inhuman strength!**_

_Hell yeah she has!...Ouch_

He cried anime style but hid it in his mind

**_There, there dude...it will heal_**

_Shut up..._

Sakura finished drying her hair with a hair blower, she picked up her comb and scrunchy, she combed her hair and tied it a little bit high, she stood up and went downstairs, (A/N: Sakura's dress on my profile :D...but I think I don't have it there because...ahm it expired? Sweat drops) and went to the living room

When she was about to enter the living room, she saw Sasuke crying anime style

_**See ahahahaahahah I told you ahahaahahahah**_

_Ahahahaahahah for once you're right ahahahaaha_

_**What do you mean by that hm...?**_

_Oh nothing..._

She entered the living room; Sasuke went back to his usual self and shrugged off the pain

"...Ahm...sorry what I did awhile ago..." she said and looked at him, waiting for his answer

"Nah it's okay...it's my fault..." he stood up and turned his back to her

"...Wanna go somewhere?" he asked her

"..ahm...sure" she stood up and went outside

"Mom I'm going somewhere okay?" she shouted from outside

"Sure honey...be back before dinner okay?" Sakura agreed and the two went for a walk

Silence formed while they were walking

"...ahm so...where are we going?" Sakura broked the silence

"...anywhere you want..." he said plainly

"Okay...ahm...how about...at the park?" she asked him, he just nodded his head and they went to the park

Children were running and were scattered in the park, the two sweat dropped

_Wow..._

They said in their heads, they just decided to go to the carnival

_Hm...Carnival...okay_

They bought their tickets and tickets for their rides, they first went to the Vortex (A/N: I made that up heheh :D)

"Hold on tight miss" the guy in the Vortex ride said, she agreed and held on tight to the bar, the start was just slow and the background was pitch black, and you all know that she hates the dark

"...I'm scared..." she said and sank in her seat, she suddenly felt an arm wrapped around her waist, she looked at Sasuke

"Don't worry..." she can feel her seat rising, she opened her eyes and saw an electric blue light just beneath them, the roller coaster glide to the front, Sakura let out a scream, Sasuke held on her waist tighter, the coaster turned left, right down up, up and left. After a few minutes it was finished, Sakura can feel her stomach rumbling

_I think I'm gonna puke..._

Sasuke noticed her pale face, "I think we better get home" he said while helping her got out of the seat

_**Please no! Come on this is fun!**_

_Please waaa I don't want it anymore...i'm gonna barf_

"...ahm...no...i'm fine...how about the Octopus ride ne?" she asked him, he nodded and they went to the south were the ride is

_I'm regretting that I agreed to this..._

She sweat drop, she can feel a unpleasant thing again, but she controlled herself and just ignored that feeling

Sakura sat on the bench when the ride was over, she was sweat dropping for about five seconds ago, Sasuke sat beside her and offered her popcorn

"You want?" he asked her

_I'm gonna puke_

She put her hand over her mouth, "No thank you..." Sasuke became confused again

"I really think we should go home you know..." he said to her and put his arm on her shoulder, she looked at him and agreed

They got up and went home

While they were walking Sakura turned her head on the right, admiring the beauty of the park, as she was gazing at the park, she saw some freshmen dancing and break dancing at the park, the song was 'I'm Good'

She remembered something that happened to her and her three best friends when they were just grade six pupils

**Chapter 12.2: Dance Showdown Part One**

_--Flashback--_

_It was a sunny day in Konoha, a group of four girls were dancing at the park. When the music was finished another song played_

_Yeah _

_Uh huh _

_New Blaque _

_Darckchild, Darkchizzle _

_The jump off_

"_Okay that was nice...okay...five, six seven eight go!" said a pink haired girl_

_The music's beat caught the attention of many people _

_Is it true that im the one making you nervous?_

_Trying real hard as if im for show shit_

_All the audience started to shout and clap_

_By you and your crew, that's helpless _

_You saw that X5, that's me out side_

_I know you, kinda seem so confused _

_You cant understand how my diamonds bling through_

_But its cool its true, its unusual_

_A girl so fly out shining a guy _

_While they were dancing, another group of four girls appeared at the back, their faces were pissed off_

"_Those show off bitches" mumbled a maroon-ish brown haired girl with moss green eyes_

_We can talk about this, lets talk about it _

_We can talk about this, don't think about it _

_About me on the floor, that's what I came here for _

_So pump ya breaks it seem as if ya wantin' more_

_The four girls decided to near Sakura and her friends_

_It aint me, im sorry you got the wrong one _

_It aint me, I just came out to have fun_

_It aint me, go out and find another one _

_I don't like what your kickin' son, now leave _

_When Sakura saw four girls nearing them, she stopped the three from dancing_

"_Yes?" she asked the girl with maroon-ish brown hair_

"_Who do you think you are dancing like that? It's awful!" she said with disgust_

_Cause even if I leave alone, I'm good _

_And even if you come along, I'm good _

_Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm good _

_With or without you _

_If you wanna play games with me then, I'm good _

_Say what you do for me than, I'm good _

_You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm good _

_With or without you _

"_Ahm...excuse me?" Tenten said in fury, she was ready to kick the girl's sorry ass but Hinata stopped her_

"_It's not awful" Ino said with fury_

"_Wait come on guys...if this sorry losers say that it's awful, then let them dance this beat" she switched another CD and another music played_

_(A/N: okay I decided to type their names coz I'm tired to describe them eheh :D...)_

_The three girls started to dance except for Mamoto (A/N: you know the maroon-ish brown haired girl with moss green eyes :D)_

_The three stopped, "Why aren't you dancing?" Tenten asked them_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling the beat, it's hideous" he said plainly, Tenten got really pissed but decided to just be quiet_

"_Who do you think you are?" Ino was about to punch Mamoto when Sakura stopped her, "Ino stop it, it's not worth it" she said, Ino calmed down and just rolled her eyes at the four bitchy girls_

"_Okay...-" Mamoto cut her off_

"_I'll pick the song...Anna the CD please" she said, Anna got out a CD from her pocket and gave it to Mamoto_

_She switch the CD and played it_

_So, so, so scandalous_

_The four girls started to the dance_

"_What the fuck?" Tenten, Ino and Sakura said in their minds_

"_OMG! Their good" Hinata said in her mind_

_  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)_

_Mamoto went in front of Sakura and challenged her_

"_Okay this freak is pissing me off" inner Sakura said, Sakura went into the beat as well_

_Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet_

_Temari challenged Ino which she accepted and joined her_

_Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
_

_Kin went in front of a pissed off Tenten, she almost unaccespted it but she gave in_

_Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet  
_

_Anna asked nicely to Hinata and they went dancing or should I say dance showdown at the park_

_  
You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world  
_

_After a few minutes, the song will end, the four plastic girls was nearing the four, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata backed away while dancing, then..._

_Their bodies went into the mud, the people were laughing hysterically at them, the four plastic girls laughed as well  
_

"_You know you wanna sing with us, Bitches" Anna and Kin said to the faces of Hinata and Tenten_

_Mamoto and Temari said to the faces of Sakura and Ino_

"_That's why you know you should be scared of us, Bitches" Mamoto and Temari said to the faces of Sakura and Ino then they walked off_

"_Those freaking wanna be whores!" Tenten shouted, Ino and Sakura was flaming with fury, the mud that their laying in was boiling because of Ino and Sakura's fuming of anger and Hinata, well Hinata stayed calm as ever_

"_Those...those bitch...they'll pay ah yes...They'll PAY!" Hinata's inner self retorted_

_--End of flashback--_

**Chapter 12.3: Enemy Of The Past Part One and The Kiss**

"Or not" Sakura suddenly said, Sasuke suddenly looked at her, "What?" he asked

"Nandemo nai desu..." she said with a smile, Sasuke shrugged it off and they continued to walk

_**Hey what's up?**_

_Haah...nothing..._

_**Come on, I know something's up**_

_Okay okay...it's about...that...that b-_

_**That bitch? Forget about that whore...okay?**_

_Okay okay..._

While she was looking at the ground, she bumped into someone, she almost fell but Sasuke caught her

"Oh I'm sor-" she paused, she recognize that same maroon-ish brown hair, moss green eyes and that bitchy face

"Mamoto?" Sakura said, Sakura stood up, and neared her face to Mamoto, she pushed her away

"Oh, hi-" before she crossed the street, she caught a some something, a very handsome some something at the back of Sakura

"Well, well, well" Mamoto pushed her away to see the handsome teen

"Hey cutie pie" she winked at Sasuke

"_Hn..." _he just ignored it

"What's a handsome guy like you doing alone here out the neighborhood" she bit her lower lip slyly and put her hand on Sasuke's chest but he shoved it away

"Excuse me, he's not alone" Sakura said with a pissed look on her face

"Oh..." she asked and Sasuke, he started to sweat drop

"May I ask you something..." she asked Sasuke

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mamoto caressed his face but he looked away in disgust

"-" she cut him off

"Coz if not..." she winked at him again

"I'm available" she smiled sexily to Sasuke

"...Sorry but you can'-" Sasuke cut Sakura off

"She's my girlfriend" he said plainly and held Sakura on the waist, this made her blush

_**Hell yeah he is!**_

_Shut up...we haven't even hitting each other yet_

_**Oh really?**_

_Whatever..._

"...really...awe too bad..." she started to walk away, Sakura sighed with relief, but Mamoto stopped on her track

"But before I go...can you two prove me that you're really on each other..." she turned around and raised her right brow

"_Oh god no..." _Sakura said in her head, she started to sweat drop

"Sure..." Sakura looked at him in shock

"Lemme see...a sweet, passionate kiss from you two come on" she sadi slyly

"_No...no...no...NO waaaaaa!" _Sakura cried and blushed in her head

Sasuke faced her, Sakura started to sweat

"Come on..." she insisted

Sasuke neared her face

"_No..." she screamed inside her head_

**_Oh come on...muahahaha_**

Sakura slowly closed her eyes, then Sasuke saw a spark again, he put his arm around her waist, while Sakura not noticing put her arms around his neck, they were about to kiss

_Oh god here it is...the kiss..._

Sasuke kissed her sweetly and passionately...OMG in public!

Sakura was blushing like hell

"...Oh come on...stop...stop it" the two pulled away, they looked the other way, not daring to look into each other's eyes again

"Okay...that proves it...well...see you later...Sakura" she crossed the street, she turned leftr then went straight into a corner then went home

"...ahm...so...can we go home now?" Sasuke asked her, she just nodded and continued walking

_OMFG I kissed her_

_**And you really happy?  
**_

_...ahm...yeah?_

_**Ahahahah...**_

_Your crazy!_

Sakura was having a conversation with her inner self

_**OMFG! You killed I mean kissed a heartthrob...wow new record girl!**_

_Your crazy_

"_Very crazy" _both Sasuke and Sakura screamed in their minds

When they reached home, they ate their dinner, not mentioning anything in front of the table, Sakura's mom began to be curious

"...So honey...how was your day with...Sasuke" hearing that name remembers that incident awhile ago

"...ahm..." she started to blush

"_Well...I better just leave her alone for a moment"_ Sakura's mom said inside her head, the rest of dinner went into silence

"Arigato Gozaimashita Mrs. Haruno...and thank you Sakura-chan" Sakura blushed when she heared that suffix after her name

"We're very glad to have you..." Sasuke smiled and went to the door, he bid goodbye to Sakura and her mom

The night was surely very sweet

"_Very sweet...this is the sweet day of my life..."_

Sasuke walked to the streets, the sky grew into a grayish brown color, the rain started to pour very hard

"Awe shoot!" he cursed and went it, he went to a nearest tree but it didn't help, the rain went thought the thin leaves, he just bowed his head, his hair was wet because of the rain

While he was soaked in the rain, it suddenly stopped but he can see the rain still pouring, he looked up to see an umbrella over his head

"You might get wet..." a girl's voice said, he adjust his eyes to the figure beside him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Here's chapter 12 finally...is it good...or very awesome? Sorry if i updated late...this chapter was kinda hard to type...my ideas are all drained because of this story eheh...and sorry for the cliffy...oh come on it's a surprise...guess whos the girl ne? Tnx 4 reading this ehehe**

Kitomi21

Arigato Gozaimasu  
Sayonara


	13. Chapter 13: Library Mishaps

**Chapter 13.1: Flirting With Uchiha Part One**

_--Recap--_

_Sasuke walked to the streets, the sky grew into a grayish brown color, the rain started to pour very hard_

"_Awe shoot!" he cursed and went it, he went to a nearest tree but it didn't help, the rain went through the thin leaves, he just bowed his head, his hair was wet because of the rain_

_While he was soaked in the rain, it suddenly stopped but he can see the rain still pouring, he looked up to see an umbrella over his head_

"_You might get wet..." a girl's voice said, he adjusts his eyes to the figure beside him_

_--End of Recap--_

"You might get wet..." a girl's voice said, he adjusts his eyes to the figure beside him

When his vision was clear, he can't believe his eyes

"It's a total waste to get your hair soaked..." Mamoto (A/N: eheheh sorry I'll put a twist here :D gomenasai) neared Sasuke and looked into his eyes, then she turned her back to him, Sasuke looked at her with confusion

"...but...your hair is already soaked by the rain and..." she looked back at him again, she neared him, and their faces were inches apart

"...You look _totally hot _when your hair's wet..." she said sexily and winked at him

"...Well...just dropping by..." she started to walk away, Sasuke watched her, and she stopped on her track and looked at him, a sly grin plastered on her face

"...but since I'm not going to do anything at home..." she neared him again, and placed her hands around his neck and neared his face

"...I'll just have a little fun..." she purred into his ear and nibbled it

_**...Seductress ne?**_

Sasuke's inner self smirked; he suddenly took over him and put his right hand on her chin, facing her to him

"What do you think you're doing?" he said in a somewhat dark sly voice

"...nothing" she rolled her eyes at him, before she could continue to say something he suddenly crashed his lips to hers

_What the fuck? Is he givin' in?_

_**Yes right on girl!**_

Sasuke slowly broked the kiss and looked at her

"Go home..." he said coldly, he took off her hands around his neck and walked away

"_hm...I think I'm starting to like this guy..." _she looked at him and smiled sexily

"This'll be fun..._I have a dark plan to get him to be my boyfriend...watch out Haruno...your boyfriend's mine_" she said evilly to herself and started to walk back home

**_:♥:_**

**Chapter 13.2: Announcement: BABYsitting**

(A/N: I'm using the whatever thingy now :D)

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Be-

"...Ughh...it's morning already?" a sleepy girl said in disbelief, she slowly sat from her bed, the sun slightly lighted the room, she went beside the door and opened the lights, a hint yellow and baby blue revealed inside the room, Ino went to her bathroom to freshen up a bit

She turned on the lights from the bathroom; she looked at herself from the mirror

**_Ohayo-ahahahaha...you look like a strayed idiot ahahahaha...good morning monster ahahah_**

_Shut up..._

Ino turned got her toothbrush and toothpaste, she brushed her teeth sleepily

After she brushed her teeth, she took of her clothes and turned on the shower

When she was done taking a bath, she went to her closet and picked out the clothes she prepared the night before

She went downstairs to eat breakfast

"Ohayo Ino..." her mom greeted her

"Ohayo" she smiled at her, her mom served her cinnamon pancake (A/B: ahahah I suddenly remembered something ahahah...All Guys Konoha High ahaha Neji's addicted to this stuff ahahaha he remembered a some something to Sakura ahaha...ROFL!) and orange juice

_**Hey Ino...give me some!**_

_No...cook something yourself...you insulted me_

_**Coughvoughcoughcoughhowlowcoughcoughcoughcough (smiles, smiles)**_

_Whataver..._

_Hey you want?_

_**Yes Please :3**_

_Okay...nah...ahahahaha_

_**Grrrr how could you**_

"Ino...Ino..." her mom was calling her; she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her mom

"Yea?" she asked her

"...What time would you go home today?" she asked her, her mother was grinning at her to say **_3:30_**

"ahm...3:30 why?" she asked her mom, she noticed that her mom's grin widened

"...ahm...can you do me and your Aunt Aira a favor?" she smirked

"...Yeah sure...wha-what is it mom?" she asked her, her mother continued to smirk

**_:♥:_**

_Babysitting! What the Fuck?_

_**What The Fuck? Babysitting!**_

_Yeah-...wait, you just repeated what I said_

_**No...**_

_Whataver...nooo...but-but I have something to do after school_

_**What is it?**_

_You see..._

Ino got out a small chalk board in her head and showed it to her inner self

_**What's that?**_

_You idiot it's a chalkboard hello!_

_**Oh yeah right...so...what's it from**_

_It's my visual aids to show you my busy sassy business after school with my gals_

_**Okay...**_

_You see...here after school, me and my gals are going shopping to buy some of those irritating materials for our project and...you know...fashion baby!_

_**Right on girl!**_

_Hihihhi see I told y-_

"**Ms. Yamanaka, please pass the worksheet papers now!" **Ino snapped out of her thoughts, all of her classmates laughed at her

"Che...Troublesome woman..."

_What did you say asshole?_

Ino gave him a I'll-kick-your-ass-later-Nara look, Shikamaru sweat dropped then mouthed the word 'gomenasai'

"Ino!" Anko-sensei frowned, a _very _scary frown

"ahm...gomenasai Anko-sensei" she sweat dropped and passed the papers at the back

"_Haaay..."_ she looked at her worksheet, she froze then sweat dropped

_**Why? What's wrong?**_

_Look..._

**_Nani...OMFG! Advance Algebra...noooooooo I forgot to study...:((_**

_Noooo..._

Somewhere else, Sakura was having her History class, but it seems that their teacher hasn't arrived yet

The students where roaming around, erase that, playing inside the classroom and some of the girls...nerdy girls were chasing Neji, while Sakura and Tenten just started laughing at them

_I swear to Kami-sama that you'll get it later Tenten_

Neji said in their minds

_Ahahahah look at that poor-_

_**Sexy**_

_Guy ahahah...meaning Neji...ahahaha...should I help him?_

Tenten asked their inner selves

_**...Nah! Ahahaah**_

While they were having fun, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in front

"Ohayo everybody" a white haired teacher said

"_...Kakashi-sensei..." _everybody said in their heads

"**Late!" **everybody said to him, Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped

"I'm very sorry to be late, I was walking to school when an old lady asked me to-" his students cut him off, the students raised a huge illustration board written on it was

"Lame Excuses Kakashi-"tardy pants" sensei!"

Kakashi cried animestyle and gloomed, but he shrugged it off

"Now...let's proceed to our topic for today..." he wrote on the chalk board

"Today...we will be studying about...the different Philosophers of the past..." he then turned around and got a dusty, crusty, smelly, old book, a very huge one

When he placed it on his table

Poof!

The paper crumpled into dust, all was left was the card board cover

The dust slowly creeps upwards towards Kakashi-sensei's nose, his nose started to itch

"**ACHOOO!"** the excess dust filled his face, his face started to itch

The students froze on their seats, the class president, Yukino sweat dropped and insisted to take Kakashi-sensei to the clinic

"Guys...ACHOO...please go to the library-ACHOO...please study there while I'm gone...Ah-ACHOO...and please go to your next class after-ACHOO...this" Kakashi-sensei said and walked with Yukino to the clinic

The students were still frozen; they slowly stood up and walked outside the classroom to go to the library

**Chapter 13.3: You Didn't Noticed**

Meanwhile Sasuke was having his English class along with Naruto, Hinata and other people, he was listening to the teacher and taking down notes, but he was feeling uncomfortable for the past fifteen minutes, he slowly looked at the back and saw this two girls eyeing his gorgeous back, the girls noticed him looking at them and they winked at him

_Che...Fan girls..._

_**How I hate them...**_

"_OMG...did you see that Serique?" _Andriea said to her best friend

"_Yeah...he looked at us...oh...he's so damn hot" _Serique sighed

"_He's so right to be the most popular and number one heartthrob in this school" _Andriea had hearts in her eyes

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking sistah?" _Serique asked her

"_Yes sistah"_ the two 'plastic' girls giggled and continued to eye Sasuke's gorgeous back

"_It's a shame we can't see his gorgeous ass..." _Andriea said sadly

"_Yeah...I just wanted to grab his ass you know..."_ Serique smirked in a seductive way

(A/N: I almost forgot...Sasuke's English class is held always in the library :D)

Meanwhile somewhere else, Science class was walking upstairs to go to the library (Ei not literally ahahaha)

Finally they reached the library and entered it, they went to the shelves to find the books that Kakashi-sensei wanted them to read

"Hm...Science...science...science...wait it's philosophy...hm...philosophy..."

_**Hello! It's History you idiot!**_

_Sorry!_

"History...history...history" Sakura started to look for it in every book shelf, she found it at last and find her seat to sit at

"Okay class...I want you to pick out a poem from the poem book somewhere located here in the library...this is not a game people...it's a part of your grade okay...start" Kurenai-sensei said to her class, the students nodded and stood up to find the poem books

"_Let's follow Sasuke-kun" _Serique said to Andriea, the girl agreed and followed him

"_...hm..."_ Sakura continued to read the book

_**Aristotle** represents for most of us an icon of difficult or abstruse philosophical thinking; to know Aristotle often provokes hushed whispers even from highly educated people. For all this reputation, though, Aristotle is actually quite an easy read, for the man thought with an incredible clarity and wrote with a superhuman precision. It really is not possible to talk about Western culture (or modern, global culture) without coming to terms with this often difficult and often inspiring philosopher who didn't get along with his famous teacher, __Plato__, and, in fact, didn't get along with just about everybody (no-one likes a know-it-all). We can say without exaggeration that we live in an Aristotelean world; wherever you see modern, Western science dominating a culture in any meaningful way (which is just about everywhere), Aristotle is there in some form._

_Aristotle was born at Stagira, in Thrace, in 384 B.C. His father was a physician to the king of Macedon, so science was in his background. At the age of seventeen, he went to Athens and joined Plato's school, where he stayed until Plato's death in 347. A few years later, he became the tutor to the young prince of Macedon, __Alexander the Great__. Although Alexander was a stellar pupil, Aristotle returned to Athens three years later, founded his own school, the Lyceum, and taught and studied there for twelve years. Because Alexander began conquering the entire known world, Macedonians became somewhat unwelcome in Athens and Aristotle was accordingly shown the door in 323. He died a year later._

"_hm...interesting..."_ Sakura said to herself

_Where's that damn book?_

_**I bet it's at the top of mount Everest**_

_Really?_

_**No AHAHA**_

_You bastard_

_**Whatever...**_

Naruto was getting kinda pissed now; he glared at the book shelves, scaring it to show him the book

Suddenly a book fell from the shelf and hit Naruto on the head

"Ouch!" he lay unconscious

"_Hm...? What's that?" _Hinata asked herself as she heard someone from the other side of the shelf; she went to the other side and saw Naruto lying unconscious on the floor

"Naruto-kun" she quickly rushed towards him

"hm...hi my beautiful princess..." Hinata blushed

"Look a birdie" Naruto said while pointing something in front of his face, Hinata giggled and helped him to get his conscious back

_**...This is boring...let's just find another book please Sakura-chan**_

_...well...you have a point...I already read this stuff for about a hundred times now...haaay...okay, okay_

_**Yehey! I love you!**_

_...yeah yeah yeah_

Sakura stood up and grabbed the book she had read, she placed it back on the shelf and went to the other side

_**Hey...how about the Poem books**_

_Sure...okay..._

Sakura went to the English section; she looked up as she was finding what book she might like

_Hm...English...Translation for Russian...Translation for Taiwanese...Aha! Poems!_

Sakura reached the book from the shelf and went back to the table she sat

"_Hm...page thirty-six...Love poems..."_ Sakura blushed at what she read; she quickly proceeded to that page

"What makes stars romantic?" she started to read it (A/N: I didn't made this people eheheh I just found it on a website :D)

_Is it the beauty  
Of a night sky dark lit with diamonds?  
Or the wilderness of blue-white witnesses  
Staring wordless back across the abyss?  
Or the fascination of forever? (For love  
Is a fragment of forever lodged in the heart.) _

Is it the need for two when one seems so small?  
The desire to touch in the temple? The vast, lonely  
Field of life in which love, too, is a light  
Amidst darkness? (So many lovers scattered across  
The black canopy like burning dust.)

Or is it the passion at a star's heart?  
The heat of love lighting the emptiness,  
Hurling its ardor across light years of sorrow  
To tell us something about what yearns within?

"Wow...cute..." she turned the other page and read it (A/N: this time it comes from me :D)

"_Today"_

_Today was as ordinary as always_

_Today nothing is surprising_

_Today is the same like the past_

_Today was as boring as always_

_But all of it changed_

_When suddenly..._

_You came into my life_

"...I think a bullet just struck my heart" she blushed and turned the other page, she then read it (A/N: not mine :D)

"_You're my Romeo"_

_You're my Romeo  
And I'm your Juliet,  
But we have neither Montague  
Nor scheming Capulet. _

Instead we struggle with the rent  
And work to buy a house;  
And wait till we can take a breath  
To think of the word "spouse."

Our days are hills we have to climb,  
And nights... well, we must sleep.  
And when I watch you lift the world  
And laugh, I want to weep.

No early death ennobles us,  
Nor legend turned to gold;  
Yet we would shine as bright as they  
Were our tale told.

"Awe how cute" Sakura said and turned the other page (A/N: not mine again :D)

"_We started out as friends"_

_We started out as friends and now it's love.  
How beautiful to move so easily  
From comradeship to passionate intimacy,  
Pure gain, with no rough edges to remove.  
This turn was nothing I'd been thinking of,  
No maybes or perhapses, consciously.  
I knew desire, but love was not for me  
Until I felt my heart from friendship move.  
I never felt so happily at home  
As I do now, so rich in what life brings.  
Your pleasure now is mine, as mine is yours.  
I never realized that my life alone  
Flitted like a ghost among dead things,  
Glancing in through other people's doors._

Sakura started to blush

"_We started out as friends and now it's love"_

_**Ahaha what's the matter Sakura...did it hit you like hell ahahah**_

_Shut up!(blushes)_

_**Whataver...**_

Sakura suddenly closed the book and returned it to the shelf; she just searched for another book

**_What do you think you're doing? Why did you return it?_**

_So that you can shut your big big BIG MOUTH!_

_**Grrrrr**_

_Grrr yourself!_

Naruto was now okay, he and Hinata was now searching for the book that their sensei wants

them to read

But suddenly, Naruto went into the arts section, he found a book that was filled with such artistic drawings, paintings and sketches, and he opened the book and looked at some pictures

"Ahhahahah...Hinata quick look what I found!" Naruto shouted receiving a 'shush!' sound from their sensei

Hinata quickly neared Naruto

"W-what is it?" she asked him

"Look...she has no eyebrow...Ahahahahahahah" Hinata sweat drop, her inner self was giggling

_**Wow...Naruto is so childish ahahaha he's laughing at the Mona Lisa painting**_

_You t-too are l-laughing y-you know_

_**Oops...(snickered) sorry**_

"ahm...Naruto...this is not the English section, I think we should go back" Hinata said...without stuttering (A/N: yes people...Hinata doesn't stutter when she's serious eheheheh :D)

"Okay..." he snickered and stopped it when the librarian glared at them, the two sweat dropped

"You two please stop making noise...this is not a market you know" the angry librarian said to them

"Gomenasai sensei" the two apologized

"If I hear another noise from you two...I'll sent you to the principal's office" the librarian glared at them, the two apologized again and proceeded to the English section

"That librarian creeps me out..." Naruto hugs himself like there's no tomorrow, then suddenly shrugs it off

"...now...where's that damn book..." he said and searched through the shelf

"_Naruto-kun can get pretty funny sometimes"_ Hinata blushed and helped him to search for the poem book

Meanwhile somewhere around the corner was Neji and Tenten finally reading the History book that their sensei wanted them to read, the two were seating on a chair, (tananan!) very close together (a/N: nah just kidding) Neji was in front of Tenten, and she was the same as him (gets?)

_(A/N: what you will read is what Neji is reading in the book)_

_Otto Neurath, 1882--1945_

_25 Jul 1997 12:48 _

_Austrian sociologist, political economist and anti-philosopher; possibly the most unorthodox Marxist ever. Having developed some theories about a moneyless economy in kind'' before the war, he was assigned by the Austrian government to work in what was, effectively, the planning ministry during the Great War. This led to his working for the governments of Bavaria and Saxony towards socializing their economies after the war, a project he attacked with great enthusiasm, continuing through two coups that brought to power two different Soviet Republics''. (He had cleverly arranged to be hired as a civil servant...) Eventually the central German government restored order and arrested him as a collaborator in high treason, but they had to let him go when it became evident that he didn't care about anything except his work, and had barely noticed the changes in government. (The intervention of Max Weber and various Austrian officials helped.) When he got back to Vienna, we became involved in a project which evolved into the Social and Economic Museum'', which tried to convey complicated social and economic relations to the largely un-educated Viennese public. (The didn't call it Red Vienna for nothing.) This led to some very interesting work on graphic design, visual education and the visual display of quantitative information, indeed, a whole Vienna Method'' for such displays, also called Isotype. During this period he also became one of the most logically positive of the _**_Logical Positivists_**_, to the point of being main author of their manifesto and writing lots of philosophical papers about the principle of verification and protocol statements''. He was the driving force behind the Unity of Science'' movement and its _**Encyclopedia of Unified Science,**_ which was explicitly conceived on the model of the French _**Encyclopedie.**_ Visual education, physicalism, unified science, moral liberation and socialism were all inextricably linked in his mind, and while the results could be exceedingly curious, they were also sometimes very useful and even compelling, as in his book __**Modern Man in the Making.  
**_**  
(A/N: this time this is what Tenten is reading) **

_THOMAS HOBBES (1588-1679)_

_"The universe is corporeal; all that is real is material, and what is not material is not real." --__The Leviathan_

_The philosophy of Thomas Hobbes is perhaps the most complete materialist philosophy of the 17th century. Hobbes rejects Cartesian dualism and believes in the mortality of the soul. He rejects free will in favor of determinism, a determinism which treats freedom as being able to do what one desires. He rejects Aristotelian and scholastic philosophy in favor of the "new" philosophy of Galileo and Gassendi, which largely treats the world as matter in motion. Hobbes is perhaps most famous for his political philosophy. Men in a state of nature, that is a state without civil government, are in a war of all against all in which life is hardly worth living. The way out of this desperate state is to make a social contract and establish the state to keep peace and order. Because of his view of how nasty life is without the state, Hobbes subscribes to a very authoritarian version of the social contract._

_Neji's and Tenten's POV_

...this is kinda getting boring...

I wish the bell would rang soon...no...i want it NOW!

_End of Their POV_

Neji's eye twitched while Tenten's lip twitched also

They both closed the book and sighed; they suddenly looked at each other

Silence formed...

"...Ahm...how's your cousin?" Neji asked out of the blue

_Wow for once Neji started a conversation...new record!_

Tenten snickered inside and shrugged it off

"Huh? She's fine...infact she misses you already" Tenten smiled at him then looked down at her feet

"Oh?" he said, "Tell her I missed her too" he said plainly, Tenten looked at him, his eyes glued to her face

_What the hell is he starring at?_

**_I don't know...maybe he wants to-_**

"Shut up!" Tenten suddenly shouted out of nowhere

"Excuse me?" Neji asked her, his right brow rose

"...sorry..." Tenten blushed and looked the other way receiving a confused look from Neji

_What's her problem?_

_**Don't know man...**_

**_:♥:_**

"_Did you see him?" _Serique asked Andriea, they just lost track of Sasuke

"_Dammit! Where's that Hot guy" _Serique said while looking at the sections of shelves

"_Aha! Serique! Serique I found Mr. Hottie" _Andriea blushed, Serique quickly went to the direction of Andriea and saw Sasuke sitting, reading the book

"_Good! He found the book"_ Serique said

"_What are we going to do now?"_ Andriea asked her, Serique's face was plastered with a sly and sexy grin

**_:♥:_**

They slowly neared Sasuke and tapped him on his shoulder, Sasuke looked at the back to see the two girls eyeing his back awhile ago, and he slightly twitched but stopped it

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" the two girls waved their hands in front of him, and winked at him

He returned to read the book, the two girls sweat dropped

"What do you two want?" Sasuke asked them, his back facing them

"ahm...We just wondering around-" Sasuke cut Serique off

"If you're not doing anything just leave" he said coldly

"We're just wondering..." he looked at them, his face was emotionless

"Can we share that book with you?" Serique did her sexy smile; Sasuke stood up and faced them

"Please?" she did the puppy dog pout; Sasuke suddenly shoved the book into her hand then walked away

"Share it with your friend..." Serique approached him

"Why?" she asked with a hint of innocence

Sasuke stopped on his track and looked back

"I'm done reading" he then continued to walk away leaving the two girls dumbstruck, they both sweat dropped

_...I think I'm loosing my touch these days..._

Serique said in her mind and gloomed

**_:♥:_**

_Sakura POV_

Haaaaay...my inner self is angry at me again...well...as always...she is too bossy and selfish...telling me to do all the dirty work for her...what an idiot...

**I heard you bitch!**

See? I told you all (glooms at the readers)

**Who are you talking to?**

To the readers idiot!

**Whataver...**

Please Kitomi21 please! End this chapter already...it's already 13 pages in your MS Word in your computer please waaaaaa

(A: nope muahaha...it will only end if-)

_End of Sakura POV_

While Sakura was walking she suddenly bumped into someone, she fell flat on her but

(A: there we go!)

"Watch were you going pinky!"

**_:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥::♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥::♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥::♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥::♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥::♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:__:♥:♥:♥:♥:♥:  
_  
**Hi everyone :D I'm very sorry if i haven't updated lately...i have a long test in all my subjects and you know how highschool is very hard...please read and review...wait you already read it...please leave a review

PS:  
aahahah i argued with sakura ahaha

Sakura: watever...you're just a lazy author

Kitomi21: watever!

Arigato Gozaimsu  
Sayonara


	14. Chapter 14: A Living Hell Or Not?

**Chapter 14: This Day Is A Living Hell! Or Not...Maybe...**

_--Recap--_

_While Sakura was walking she suddenly bumped into someone, she fell flat on her but_

"_Watch were you going pinky!"_

_--End of Recap--_

"Watch were you going pinky!" a cold harsh angry voice growled at Sakura, she looked up to see icy cold sky blue eyes glaring into her jade green ones, she slowly stood up and apologized to the guy

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" she bowed an started to walk away, when she was about to turn the other corner she was grabbed from behind, she gasped in shock (A/N: not the garb from behind at the waist, just her right hand:D)

"You think you can just go away that easily? I think not" he warned her, his cold icy glare making her nervous

"_L-...let me go"_ she squeaked, she can feel her tears about to pour

"Stop it Gaara, you're scaring the girl" his companion told him but he just ignored it

_Help!_

"Excuse me" the librarian caught there attention, this so called 'Gaara' finally released her

"Gomen" Gaara said plainly and coldly, the librarian gave him a warning look then walked away

Sakura watched as the librarian went back to her office; she quickly looked at the guy in front of him once the librarian closed the office door

"You're lucky this time" he said coldly into her ear, he glared into her jade green eyes then started to walk away

When he was completely out of sight, Sakura sank to her knees, she shake with fear, she slowly shrugged it off and sighed with relief, thanking the heavens that they saved her from him but, that encounter will never erase in her mind

_...that...guy...is...freaking...creepy_

_**You can say that again**_

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg !!

The bell rang; the students in English class went back to their proper seats

"Uhh...It's time...okay class...we can continue this tomorrow...class dismissed" Kurenai-sensei said, everyone in the English class (especially the History class) went outside to have their next class

**_::♥::_**

_Ugh...i can't forget that incident it's too traumatic!_

_**Eiiihhhh!**_

Ino hugged herself as she walked out of Math Class

_I can't believe it! It's my first time to be humiliated like that! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_**Don't cry Ino-**_

_Don't cry? Don't cry? Is that all you can say huhuhu...TTTT_

_**Coughcoughcoughdramaqueencoughcough**_

_Twitch..twitch..twitch...so you're against me now huh fine be that way..._

_**What did I do?**_

_Whataver!_

With that Ino left her inner self out of the blue

_Meanwhile somewhere else_

"Oh! I'm late again...damn that classroom I always miss it!" Tenten said to herself as she searched for her next class

"come one..." she mumbled to herself

"hm..._second classroom on fourth floor...AHA!_" she found her classroom, she quickly rushed to open the door and went inside

"_Haay..finally I'm here..." _she sighed with relief

As she was about to sat back down on her chair, she noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet, she also noticed her classmates celebrating

"What's the party all 'bout?" tenten asked them, they looked at her and gave her a party hat (A/N: child-ish style muahah)

"WTF!" she twitched and got off the pathetic hat on her head

"Be that way...oh I almost forgot, Kakashi-sensei was sent home due to allergy muahahah we won't be having our science class yehey!" Rai shouted and cheered like a strayed idiot

_Oh Shit!_

"_**Morons!** _That means that we won't be having our laboratory day!" she shouted at them

"So?" he raised his brow at her, she fumed with anger

"So! Didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei said a week before?" she twitched at the idiot

"Huh?" a question mark appeared on top of his head, Tenten quickly slapped it away

"You didn't remember!" she twitched again receiving a 'no' answer from Rai

Tenten grabbed the guy on his shoulder, "Imagine it with me" Rai refused but she gave him an icy death glare, he agreed and imagined the week before

_--Flashback--_

_(A/N: The week before...)_

_Kakashi-sensei was late again, all of his students were having fun while waiting for him to arrive_

"_Come back here you idiot" a girl said angrily at Rai-_

_--Flashback Ruined By Rai--_

"No! I don't want to remember that day! Sui beat me into a pulp that day noooo-" he quickly shut up when Tenten slapped him right on the face

"Ouc-" Tenten cut him off

"Grrrrr" she growled at him

"Okay, okay, okay continue..."

"Thank you..."

_--Continuation of Flashback--_

"_Come back here you idiot" a girl said angrily at Rai_

"_I'm sorry Sui!" Sui threw the chair at him, good thing that he dodged it_

"_Waaa! Please have mercy Sui! Forgive me I love you!"-_

_--Again Ruined By Rai--_

"What the fuck now?" Tenten said raging with fury

"Sorry...please don't let anyone know that i...told Sui that..." he suddenly blushed

"_Hello! Anyone just read that already! _Why?" she asked him, he started to blush again

"Never mind...CONTINUE!"

_--Continuation of Flashback--_

_(A/N: let's just skip that part...ahem...for the sake of my classmate eheh :D)_

_Kakashi-sensei poof into the classroom with a smile but was quickly turned into a annoyed look_

_Right in front of his face, a large illustration board with writings that says 'Lame Excuses Kakashi-"tardy pants" sensei!'_

_He sweat dropped but he quickly shrugged it off_

"_Quit it guys...Okay class...because of your misbehavior today...i'll give you a punishment!" all the students groaned with boredom_

"_Okay...keep complaining...your punishment is...if I'm not present in this classroom on onday...heh...you'll be sorry...you'll all fail to do the-"_

_--End of Flashback--_

"Laboratory Project NO!" everyone looked at Rai with a confused look, a sound of a suddenly stopped recorder was heard

"Why what's wrong?" everybody asked him

**_::♥::_**

_**Hi!**_

_Hi..._

_**S-so...w-what d-d-you w-want t-to t-talk a-about?**_

From that moment, Hinata's face started to get red

_**Why are you blushing?**_

_N-Nothing..._

_**Is it about Na-**_

_No!_

_**...O-kay...how about a-another t-topic?**_

_L-like w-what?_

**_Ahm...i d-don't know..._**

_**Hey! I almost forgot!**_

_W-what is it?_

_**I heard from your friend...oops...ay...never mind :D**_

**_::♥::_**

_Sakura POV_

"Okay my youthful class! Please run fifteen laps around the gym okay hahahahaha" OMFG! Fifteen laps!...augh...i think I'm gonna die

We started to run fifteen laps around the gym

(A/N: after a few laps(4 laps :))

_My god I think I'm really gonna die_

_**Haaah...haaah...curse you Gai-sensei!**_

_Yeah, is he trying to kill us?_

_**I don't know...may be because...**_

_He wants to make Chouji a little less fat ne?_

_**...hm...**_

I laughed at the thought of Chouji being a little less fat, hahaha...what the hell ahahahaha...ahem...

_**Hey look Sakura...**_

_What?_

_**Look at the entrance of the gym**_

_Why:" _

_**Niyahahahah! They look so H-O-T!**_

_Ahm...well...yea I guess :" _

I blushed a little, from now I really can't resist Kimimaro-sensei's P.E. class, my gosh, those boys are so handsome and well built, but...the girls...grr...they are so mean to our class of P.E.

(A/N: you see, in my school, a P.E. class of different teachers can use the gym at the same time :D gets? Okay back to story)

I saw that Serique and Andriea Sasuke addicts again, they gave me...the cold icy glares of...a raging lioness...they look so...

_**Scary and creepy?**_

_Yes I mean...look at them, they look like fierce animals, ready to hunt some prey_

_**And you are the prey**_

I gulped at of the past...that same day...that same day that they saw me...augh...just read this

_--Flashback--_

_I was peacefully eating my ice cream, I was just 12 back then_

"_Hey Sakura-chan!" Ino called me, she sat beside me and we talked about random stuff_

"_So...how's your crush Ruei?" she smirked at me, I blushed_

"_Ahm...eheheh well, I'm just looking at him from afar and wishing that he'll talk to me..." I said to her_

"_Well, if you don't let him know that you really like him then...you don't have a chance with him..." she smirked at me again_

"_Are you crazy! I can't make the first move, I'm not like that you idiot!" I twitched at her, she started to tease me, like always_

"_Whatever forehead girl, if you don't do it, I'll do it for you...hey look there he is" she pointed at the mango tree, she is true, there he is, playing badminton like usual_

"_Come on forehead girl" she pulled me with her_

"_NO! I don't wanna!" I was really blushing, I tried to break free but my feet was dragging along with her, we stopped just beside him_

"_Hey Ruei!" Ino greeted him in a singing tone_

"_Hey!" he suddenly looked...at...me..._

"_Hey Sakura" he smiled at me_

"_So how's it goin'?" he asked me, while he was talking to me, I didn't realize that Ino left me, she already exited the park_

_Curse you Ino_

"_So...ahm...do you have something to do tomorrow?" he asked me_

"_Ahm...no...why'd y-you asked" wow for the first time I stuttered_

"_Well...i was wondering if you...want...to...go...out...with...me..." I suddenly blushed real hard, is he telling the truth_

"_Ahm...really?" I looked at him, he suddenly smirked and chuckled when he saw me blushing_

"_Really...so pick you up at three?" he asked me, I just nodded slowly_

"_Cool" I smiled but he didn't saw it coz I was looking at the ground, man, why do I have to act like Hinata then? I was about to walk away slowly when he suddenly pecked me on my cheek, that made me really red_

"_See you tomorrow then" he smiled at me, oh how I really missed that smile, I nodded slowly and started to walk away_

_A few minutes later, while I was about to exit the park, two girls blocked the exit_

"_Hey pinky! Why are you talking to Ruei-kun?" she started to glare at me_

"_Why...i didn't do anything?" she raised her brow, the other one became furious and slap me right on my face, It really hurt and I started to cry, I ran as fast as I could_

_(Damn it...i was weak back then...)_

_--End of Flashback--_

_**Curse those friggin girls, go to damn friggin hell!**_

_Grrrrrrrrrr_

I was busily day dreaming about the past when I suddenly tripped

"Aah!"

My face was about to hit the floor when...

"Are you alright Sakura?"

* * *

Sorry poeple i have to repost this again eheh...sorry if i havent update it awhile eheh...ahm...Pls forgive me(sweat drop eheheh)

Kitomi21

Arogatou Gozaimasu  
Sayonara


	15. Chapter 15: I Thought You Forgot Already

Okay people heheh :D this is chapter fifteen, chapter fifteen meet the people...ahahhaahahah nah just kidding...awe in this story Sakura was...not tellin:P Read it read! R&R :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...i don't even like naruto! But i really like Sasuke (ahem) I don't own Naruto :D

_--Recap--_

_I was busily day dreaming about the past when I suddenly tripped_

"_Aah!"_

_My face was about to hit the floor when..._

"_Are you alright Sakura?"_

_--End of Recap--_

**Chapter 15: I Thought You've Already Forgotten About Me?**

_Sakura POV_

"Are you alright Sakura?"

_That voice...i recognize that voice, oh how I longed to hear that soft voice of him_

I looked at the back and saw...

**_::♥::_**

"_Please! Kami-sama! Let this Art class end!" _Hinata said while she was holding her paint brush and painting something...well...random

"Great painting Kira" The praised on of the students

"_Awe! I'm awful in painting! My grades are going low if I keep this up" _Hinata gloomed at her seat, the teacher noticed this and neared her

"What's wrong Hinata?" the teacher tapped her shoulder and asked her

"Ahm...n-noting sensei" she blushed a little

"Lemme see" he looked at on what she was painting and his eyes grew wide

"Hinata..." _I knew it! I knew it! He doesn't like it...i'm doomned_

"What nice coloring, what nice way you designed it...I love it...A+ for this project" Hinata can't believe her ears

_A...plus? Augh..._

She fainted

**_::♥::_**

Everybody in the Science class students where glooming in one corner, and I mean in one corner

"I...don't...want...my...grades...to...FAIL! NOOO!" a random student said, the rest just ignored him and let him cry and weep on his chair

_Tenten POV_

_Why does it have to happen today? Waaaa_

_--Flashback--_

"_Today...we will be studying about...the different Philosophers of the past..." he then turned around and got a dusty, crusty, smelly, old book, a very huge one_

_When he placed it on his table_

_Poof!_

_The paper crumpled into dust, all was left was the card board cover_

_The dust slowly creeps upwards towards Kakashi-sensei's nose, his nose started to itch_

"_ACHOOO!" the excess dust filled his face, his face started to itch_

_The students froze on their seats, the class president; Yukino sweat dropped and insisted to take Kakashi-sensei to the clinic_

"_Guys...ACHOO...please go to the library-ACHOO...please study there while I'm gone...Ah-ACHOO...and please go to your next class after-ACHOO...this" Kakashi-sensei said and walked with Yukino to the clinic_

_--End of Flashback--_

_Remembering that disturbing yet very hilarious flashback makes me want to...i don't know...cry...or maybe even laugh while crying...but I can't do it here...they might think I'm crazy...haaay_

All of us continued to gloom

_--End of Tenten POV--_

"_There's no tomorrow for us..." _the students said in their minds

**_::♥::_**

Ino was still glooming about what happened in her Math class

_(crying)..._

_**Hey!**_

_Don't talk to me..._

**_Awe come on...still being haunted by that incident in our math class ne?_**

_sniff...uhuh..._

_**Awe come on...cheer up mate-**_

_Whatever...leave me alone...so I can gloom in peace..._

_**O-kay...**_

Ino sighed to herself and listened to what the teacher is saying to them

"Ino...what are you still doing sitting down on your chair?" the teacher asked her

She noticed that her classmates are all gone

"We're going to the library...hurry" Kurenai-sensei said then left her alone in the classroom

"OMG...i'm humiliated again!" she sweat dropped, her face flushed with embarrassment

She stood up and followed Kurenai-sensei to the library

"_Maybe I should lessen my day dream habits and lessen my talk-to-my-inner self habit also..." _she gloomed, the way she walk now was like a zombie

"_Why are these things happening to me!!!" _she looked at the ceiling of the corridor while walking to the library

**_::♥::_**

_--Sakura POV--_

"_Ruei?" _I can't believe my eyes, he just saved me from utter humiliation! But...why?!

"Ruei?" I looked into his gorgeous eyes ones again, oh how I longed for his hypnotizing, drowning and magical stare

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" that suffix again...please say it one more time

"I'm fine..." I said to him coldly, I couldn't forget what he did to me...what he did...three years ago

_--Flashback--_

_I was walking in the park with my best friends_

_We were having a great time...when that incident happened_

_There...right in front of us...right under an apple tree...stood Ruei with a girl that I don't know in his arms...they...were...kissing_

_I couldn't stand the horrible sight...i didn't know that I was running away from that view and my friends, I felt a hot liquid pour out of my eye...i was crying..._

_How could you do this to me...i thought you love me and never leave me for the rest of my life...why Ruei..._

_Why..._

_--End of Flashback--_

_Why..._

"_Why? Why'd you leave me?" _I looked at his eyes once again...i can see from his eyes...a glint of sadness and shame

I stood up and walked out of the gymnasium, without everybody noticing...except...

"_Ruei..."_

**_::♥::_**

_--Still Sakura POV--_

I closed the door of my house and went upstairs...thank goodness school hours are done! I opened the door of my room and closed it by the time I got in

I quickly changed my clothes and got out my poem notebook I didn't know why but I can feel that my hand is moving on its own, I turned the pages to search for a space for what I'll write, I started to right something

_I thought you've already forgotten about me?  
I thought I was just useless trash to your view?  
I thought that I was your past since you left me?  
I thought you've already forgot about us?  
I thought...we will last forever_

All of the words I write...just came from what I was feeling in my heart

_Ruei...why-_

Before I could finish on what I was sayi9ng I my head...the phone rang...

I stood up and quickly answered thinking it was Ino

"Hello?" I said

"Hello? Sakura?" I recognized that voice, it's...

"Ruei? What do you want?" I said with a little glint of anger in my voice, but I swear it's unnoticeable

"Can you meet me in Reign Park, I need to tell you something" and then he hang up...what do you want now...

_Ruei..._

**_::♥::_**

**_Where are you going?_**

_I'm not sure..._

_**Are you insane?**_

_I'm already insane! Now leave me alone...i want to straighten this situation_

_**Whatever girl...**_

Whit that inner Sakura left her alone

Sakura closed her door and locked it; she put the key in her pocket and started to walk away to go to Reign Park

_I can't believe it...up to now...i'm still haunted with those memories...Why all the stares?_

_--Flashback 1--_

_An eleven year old Sakura was answering her activity in her Math subject_

"_Curses! This equation's are making my head hurt..." she was rubbing her head with her hand, trying to ease the pain_

_She was busy doing her activity when she suddenly felt uncomfortable_

_**I think someone's looking at you**_

_Really?_

_**Really...**_

_She searched for that someone who was looking at her, her eyes fall on an image of a boy looking at her_

_**OMFG! Ruei's looking at you**_

_Hehe...yay me..._

_She blushed and looked at the floor, but she can feel that he was still looking at her_

_So she looked at him and asked him_

"_What?" he just mouthed 'nothing' and went on answering the equations_

_That guy is really weird_

_**Tell me about it...**_

_--End of Flashback 1--_

_What is up with that smile of yours?_

_--Flashback 2--_

_Sakura was walking on the school grounds to get to the gate_

_I can't wait to go home...my back is hurting me_

_**You should let your mom give you a nice massage**_

_Guess your right..._

_While she was walking, she noticed a certain 'guy' heading her way_

_**Look it Ruei!**_

_Yeah whatever_

_She noticed that he was walking a little fast; she chuckled but shrugged it off immediately_

_She was looking at her, time was like flying slowly when they met eye to eye contact, he made his pace slow_

_WTF?_

_He was looking at her_

_When they were just inches apart, he smiled at her, without receiving anything from her_

_When they were now decimeters apart, she replied on what he showed her_

_She smiled too..._

_--End of Flashback 2--_

I can still remember all of those painful memories you gave me...

Like when you come back over and over by the classroom every time it's Tuesday because my group will clean the room

Like when you look at me for reason I couldn't even know and then you would say 'nothing'

Like when you...

I felt my heart just skip a beat

Like when you...lean on my back and started to tickle me with the way you breathe on my nape...i know it's just weird but...i somehow liked it all...

And like...when you asked me out on our first date...the way you kiss me...it's just so...tempting and...romantic

I think I still love you Ruei but...i can't let you walk into my life again...you hurt me and you lied to me...but somehow...all of those twisted feelings I had...there's only one thing I will never hate...

The way I loved you before...that I will never forget...and you know that

_Augh! What am I saying! I'm loosing control of myself again_

I sweat dropped but it quickly turned into normal when I finally reached Reign Park

_I'm sure...i'm going to regret every single step I take inside that park_

_--End of Sakura POV--_

Sakura walked into the park and searched for Ruei

When she walked into the park, she was suddenly greeted by a familiar voice

"Hey Sakura-chan" she looked at the direction of the voice and was not surprised to see Ruei at her back

"What do you want?" she said with a sad tone in her voice

"Well kind of a little grumpy there Sakura-chan" he even joked to her...What a bastard

"I'm not joking with you Ruei...what you want to talk about..." suddenly his face turned into a sad smile

"Sakura-chan...let's talk about...us" that word...'us' made her want to cry a river again like three years ago

She just nodded

"You see...i've been thinking a lot and...i think I want our relationship to start again...and I want to-" she cut him off

"Forget it!" she shouted at him, her tears started to fall from her jade green eyes

"For all these years of not even noticing me one bit, for all of those painful moments I saw when you and your girlfriend were holding hands and all of those crap you did with her, and all in all the painful feelings that I have for you three years ago won't leave me until now...and you know why?" she asked her but she wouldn't let him talk for awhile

"Because I have nightmares every time I saw you with your girlfriend. I'm jealous of her because she has you...and I know that she is happy with you...but what are you telling me now huh? You want us to be back together?! What did you do to her? Did you leave her? Like what you did to me and all of your past girlfriends?" she was raging with anger, but it was clearly visible, that while she was expressing her feelings to him, those negative feeling for him, her expression was sad and broken

"All I am saying is that...i can't go back...i can't go back to the past that I already erased from my heart...and be back with you..." she started to cry, she can sense that he was going to reply so she ran but he caught her

He pulled her towards him and to her surprise...he hugged her

"I'm sorry Sakura...i'm really sorry...i should have opened my eyes sooner...i should have stick to you...i should have stick to someone as loving and caring as you...please forgive me...please Sakura please...i can't live without you...without you...by my side...please Sakura" he too was crying, she can see from his eyes, the guilt and shame he had for the past three years

_Ruei..._

"Ru-" before she could speak up, he suddenly crashed his lips to hers, he hugged her tight into his arms, she can feel his tears pour on her face, tracing the tears she shed awhile ago

_Ruei..._

* * *

Well? did you people like it? Is it a little random? or you don;t even understand what iwrote? awe come one! have mercy on me! i got a writers block but when i got to the part of Sakura and Ruei(my crush in school :D) i suddenly got energetic...:D well R&R w8 you already read it...well review :D

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	16. Chapter 16: Share My Sad Moments With

I'm very sorry if i ahevn't updated ehehhe i was having trouble with the story and i had a project to do or my grade in social studies will go down the drain waaa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_--Recap--_

_He pulled her towards him and to her surprise...he hugged her_

"_I'm sorry Sakura...i'm really sorry...i should have opened my eyes sooner...i should have stick to you...i should have stick to someone as loving and caring as you...please forgive me...please Sakura please...i can't live without you...without you...by my side...please Sakura" he too was crying, she can see from his eyes, the guilt and shame he had for the past three years_

_Ruei..._

"_Ru-" before she could speak up, he suddenly crashed his lips to hers, he hugged her tight into his arms, she can feel his tears pour on her face, tracing the tears she shed awhile ago_

_Ruei..._

_--End of Recap--_

**Chapter 16: Someone To Share My Sad Moments With**

_--Sakura POV--_

"_Move Sakura move!" _I tried to get out of his grip and his passionate kiss but I just can't, my body didn't obey me...

Why does my body suddenly won't obey me? I'm in charge of my body and I want to get out of his grip...but somehow...my heart tells me to listen to his cries

I was suddenly surprised when he licked my lower lip, begging for an entrance in my mouth, I couldn't let him, not a chance at all but...my heart took over me and I suddenly, slightly opened my mouth

His tongue slipped passes my lips and licked every corner of my mouth

_Why...why are you doing this?_

I gathered up every courage that I had, I know that I'm going to regret this but...i have to...i have to forget about my past and move on...besides...my heart screams my true love...Sasuke...

I pushed him harshly away from me, but what is this feeling that I want mo-NO! Erase that!

"Sakura-" I cut him off

"Please Ruei...please! Leave me alone! I want to recover from my past...i want to forget about our relationship...i want to forget all of the hurtful memories...i want to forget you...I'm...I-I'm sorry" I looked at the ground, my eyes started to water, a drop of tear ran down my cheek

"Sakura..." he started to near me, so I ran...ran as fast as I could...i ran from my love that betrayed me...i ran from him...i ran from my ex-boyfriend...i ran from my past...but somehow...i can't forget the past...for it is sealed in the deepest corners of my heart

I got out of Reign Park and quickly ran towards the other sidewalk, I ran to an avenue where my house was located

**_::♥::_**

I closed the door of my bedroom and locked it up

I lay on my bed and looked at my ceiling, I was in a trance, my hand moved on it's own, my hand landed on my lips

I can still feel the way he kissed me, but I just shrugged it off but the more I shrugged it off...it keeps on returning and returning

_How can I deal with this problem? Maybe I need some little talk with one of my best friends_

I quickly stood up and went to my computer, I opened it and waited for it's full access

After about one minute, I opened my yahoo messenger and see who is online

_MidnightBlade...offline (A/N: This is Tenten's YM:D)  
SnowHeiress...offline (A/N: this one is Hinata's :D)  
SexyBlonde...How can I not love you? (online) (A/n: you already know who's YM is this...but if some of you don't know...it's obviously Ino's)_

She opened a chat room for her and her best friend

_--Instant Message--_

CherryMaiden(A/N: Sakura's YM): Ino...

SexyBlonde: Yes my dear?

CherryMaiden: - - can we talk...

SexyBlonde: Sure...about what :-?

CherryMaiden:...i saw him...for the past three years, we didn't even see him, but now...i saw him...and actually talked to him and...more...stuff...happened

SexyBlonde: With who?

CherryMaiden:...with...R

SexyBlonde: R? Who the hell is he?

CherryMaiden: ...eheheh...coughcoughocughmemoerygapcoughcoughcough 

I can imagine that she's twitching right now

SexyBlonde: I...don't...have...any...memory gap...Forehead girl!

CherryMaiden: Sesshy girl!

SexyBlonde:"

Ha! Cought you in the act...blushing wildly :P

CherryMaiden:P

SexyBlonde: You idiot!

CherryMaiden:P

SexyBlonde: Whatever...so...what do you want to talk about hm?

CherryMaiden:...nothing

Damnit! Should I say it to her or should I keep it as a secret

SexyBlonde: You're so unfair X( 

CherryMaiden:...no...i don't wanna

SexyBlonde: What the hell girl?! FIRST YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING NOW...YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT? I'm getting confused to you Haruno...SPILL!

CherryMaiden: Bu-

SexyBlonde: No Buts! Spill Girl! Or I'll spread to Bloody Rage (A/N: Sasuke's Band) that you met with Ruei on Reign Park near your house

CherryMaiden:O How did you know? I haven't told you that

SexyBlonde: Well...i'm psychic :D

(A/N: I'm not joking...my best friend has paranormal powers...so am i...you will know on later chapters :D)

CherryMaiden: Okay okay...you're very good at that stuff...you're the real Kisetsu yehey for you...(Sakura's Group)ya...whatever

SexyBlonde: ))...you think you can escape just like that:) I think not Forehead

CherryMaiden:-SS aheeheheh...(gulp)

SexyBlonde: Eheheheh... :)...SPILL!! X(

CherryMaiden: Okay okay! You see here's what happened...

SexyBlonde: Okay..i'll listen...

CherryMaiden:...in gym class...ahm...i'm kinda got busy day dreaming and I suddenly slipped on the floor

SexyBlonde: ))

CherryMaiden: But before my face hit the floor...someone caught me

SexyBlonde: Ruei? That bastard!

CherryMaiden: Ya I know...but I kinda thanked him for doing that or I'll be humiliated...:(

SexyBlonde:...continue :)))

CherryMaiden: your so evil:((

SexyBlonde: yah I know :)

CherryMaiden:...

SexyBlonde:...THEN WHAT HAPPENED?

CherryMaiden: Okay okay!

SexyBlonde: SPEAK GIRL OR I'LL TELL...

CherryMaiden: Noooooooo...fine! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT IS AFTER SCHOOL O WENT HOE OF COURSE AND HE CALLED ME! THAT JERK HE STILL HAS MY CELL NUMBER! THEN HE ASKED ME TO GO TO REIGN PARK AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?

SexyBlonde:...hah?

CherryMaiden: HE KISSED ME INO! HE KISSED ME! HE HUGGED ME! HE SAID THAT IF WE ARE STILL OKAY AND HE EVEN SAID THAT...

SexyBlonde: Said what?

CherryMaiden:...he still loves me Ino...he still loves me...

SexyBlonde: What? But...how?

CherryMaiden: I don't know what he's up to now but I'm not gonna let myself fall for him again...you know I've been hurt so much because of that bastard and it's hard to forget

I started to cry in front of the computer...now I look ridiculous

SexyBlonde: I know how it feels...two and a half years of pain...ouch...but I say to you Sakura

CherryMaiden: what:((

SexyBlonde: You're one tough girl...you know...when that happened I thought that you will do something deadly...like jump off a bridge or building...eat a lot of sleeping pills so you will never woke up...eat drugs and something that can kill you by the second...or even...

CherryMaiden: Cut my wrist with a long sharp knife?

SexyBlonde: Yeah

CherryMaiden:...you know what Ino...i have a confession to make

SexyBlonde: what is it?

CherryMaiden: the cut the wrist thingy...i kinda-

SexyBlonde: You did that! Wha-How could you!

CherryMaiden: I'm sorry I was so depressed and hurt and I think I wanna die right here inside my room...and...remember when I suddenly collapsed in history class when we were in our Sophomore years

SexyBlonde: Yeah?

CherryMaiden: Well...i was a little short of blood in my body and I was pale as a powder and my view went spinning and then I collapsed...good thing Sir Kakashi rushed me to the hospital or else I'll be dead...

SexyBlonde: ahm...i take back that you're tough

What? You idiot

CherryMaiden: What? You're so evil X(

SexyBlonde: Eh! You did that deadly thing so you're not tough

CherryMaiden: okay okay at least I didn't do the really deadly ones you know!

SexyBlonde: hehe:D

CherryMaiden: And thank me because while I was doing that I was in the right state of mind!

SexyBlonde: Yeah yeah...

CherryMaiden: But the truth is Ino...

SexyBlonde: What?

CherryMaiden: The cut the wrist thingy...

SexyBlonde: What?

CherryMaiden: after about three hours after I cut my wrist...well it's funny to say...i laughed

SexyBlonde: you're out of your mind

CherryMaiden: you know why? ))

SexyBlonde: Why

CherryMaiden: ahahaha I said "Ouch that hurts! I'm not gonna do that again ever" I cried for hours not because of Ruei but because of the pain I felt on my bloody wrist ahahahah

SexyBlonde: ahahahah

CherryMaiden: and my evil sister even laughed at me because she heard that I was shouting in pain in my room...

SexyBlonde: You mean Sara? Ahahahahhaah...you're sister is so evil

CherryMaiden: And she even said that "Sakura! Why are you having with a guy upstairs" that evil witch

SexyBlonde: Ahahaahaa she said that to you...MG ahahahhahah )) she's so evil

Okay...i can really imagine that she is rolling on the floor laughing her sexy ass off...ahahah idiot

CherryMaiden: well...she's not all that evil...she even healed my bleeding wirst

SexyBlonde: awe :D I envy you!

CherryMaiden: Why?

SexyBlonde: my brother's not like that...he's so evil and annoying...well...not all the time

CherryMaiden:D ))

SexyBlonde: )) hey hey hey you're happy once again eheh

CherryMaiden: ahahah...i told you...even though I'm broken hearted I still am funny ne ahahahah

SexyBlonde: You sure are )) Sweetheart Sakura

CherryMaiden: what the hell did you just typed?

SexyBlodne: Sweetheart Sakura why?

CherryMaiden: Where'd you get that?

SexyBlonde: I just heared it from the guys

CherryMaiden: what guys?

SexyBlonde: Bloody Rage! You know Neji, Naruto, Sasuke Shika-kun

CherryMaiden:" ...)) what did you just typed again

SexyBlonde: what now?

CherryMaiden: look at this... SexyBlonde: Bloody Rage! You know Neji, Naruto, Sasuke **_Shika-kun_**

SexyBlonde:" shut up Sweetheart Sakura

CherryMaiden: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sesshy and Shika lover girl ahahahahaah in your face Ino!

SexyBlonde: Shut up:" :" :" :"

CherryMaiden: ahahahhahaah illegal blushing on IM that's forbidden her Ino...you must stop or Shika will kiss you

SexyBlonde:" :O

_--Ino's Flashback(not included in the Im chatroom)--_

_Ino was happily swinging with the breeze while the lazy bum sat under an apple tree_

"_hm...eheheh I remembered something from the past_

_--Flashback Flashback--_

"_Hey Ino let's have a contest of who's gonna go higher while swinging!" Yelled a bubbly girl with pink hair (A/N: they're thirteen here eheheh)_

"_Sure Sakura!"_

_Then they went higher and higher, and guess who won_

"_I won I'm the Best?" Ino did Lee's awesome guy post_

"_Waaa I lost" said a lost Sakura_

_--End of Flashback--_

"_Better practiced that again incase forehead girl challenged me" she then went higher and higher but she accidentally let go of the chain connected to the swing, she then came flying on the other side of the grass_

"_**Ahhhh Help!"** she yelled_

_She was waiting for her body to slam against the hard rocky grass field, but instead she fell onto a bodily figure_

"_Aaughch!" a voice suddenly yelped in pain_

"_A-are you okay?" the voice asked her_

_She opened her eyes to see Shikamaru's face a few inches from her_

"_I-"she suddenly taken aback when someone threw a soccer ball at her head_

_After a few seconds, she slowly opened her eyes, "O...M...G!" they kissed again accidentally_

_After a few seconds Ino broked the kiss, "I-I'm so-" he cut her off, "No it's okay, auh my back" Ino neared him, "No no it's okay, I'm fine" he said and stood up, "Come on let's go home" Did I just say let's go home? Shit we're like married couples...haay whatever nevermind, she said to herself_

_When they went home I mean Ai Ino's House..._

"_Oh Dear what happened to you?" Ino's mother asked Shikamaru then gave him an ice pack from God knows where_

"_Augh! I caught your daughter...before she OUCh! Fell on the rocky field" he said in pain_

_Ino just blushed_

_After an hour later..._

_It was now evening, six o'clock p.m, Ino, Shikamaru and Ino's mother were eating at the kitchen_

"_Nice dinner Mrs. Yamanaka" Shikamaru said sweetly_

"_Thank you dear...but don't praise me, Ino made this" Ino just blushed in her seat while munching her food_

_He looked at her, he smiled_

_After dinner..._

"_Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Yamanaka" Shikamaru thanked her, "Don't mention it" she smiled at him_

"_I better be going now" before he could leave, Ino pulled his arm, "What?" he looked at her, she suddenly captured his lips with hers_

_After that she broked the kiss and looked at Shikamaru, blushing_

"_Thanks for saving me awhile ago, and I'm glad that you visit me here" she said sweetly_

_He just smiled and returned the kiss, he broked the kiss and looked at her_

"_Thanks" he then walked away and went home_

_She looked out the window to see him walk away, "Thank you Shika-kun" she said to herself and smiled at his retreating form_

_--End of Ino's Flashback--_

**BUZZ!!!**

**BUZZ!!!**

What's wrong with her?

**BUZZ!!!**

SexyBlonde: What?

CherryMaiden: What happened to you?

SexyBlonde: nothing...:"

CherryMaiden: Thinking of something from the past ei?

SexyBlonde: Wha-:O how did you know...

CherryMaiden: Well...i kinda saw it in my head that you were swinging in the swing so high and then you fell on the ground but somebody caught and...augh...i can't see perfectly...wait hold on...

SexyBlonde: No Please! Sakura!

**BUZZ!!!**

CherryMaiden: OMFG! You kissed him!?

SexyBlonde:" :" :" :" :O

CherryMaiden: ahahah...

SexyBlonde: Oh you're gonna get it...wait me at your house I'm coming to kill ya!

CherryMaiden: Your joking ))

SexyBlonde: No I'm not...see ya later

_SexyBlonde Signed Out..._

_CherryMaiden Signed Out..._

_--End of Instant Message--_

"Hehe...we'll see Ino-pig..." I smirked and waited for her

After for about twenty minutes, I smirked again, "Heh...she's just joking..." I was sitting at the grass on the front yard at my house, I was waiting patiently when...

"**SAKURA! I TOLD YOU I'M GONNA GET YOU!"**

"Shit!"

I quickly got on my feet and started running the other way, I jumped over the fence which is three feet only, I landed at my neighbor's house, good thing they don't have a dog

I started running, I turned the other corner and ran again, I finally reached the street, there's no cars on the road so I quickly ran on the other side, I saw Ino coming my way so I picked up the pace and went to Reign Park which is just a little near to my house

"SAKURA GET BACK HERE NOW!" I quickly hid inside the bushes

"Haah...haah...WERE ARE YOU FOREHEAD GIRL!" eiiih! Ino sounds really scary right now, I saw her turn the other way and the coast was clear, I peaked from outside if Ino was still there...haay...no sign of Ino-pig

I quickly stood up, brushed some twigs of me and slowly walked towards the grounds

_Creeeeek...creeek..._

_(A/N: okay that sounds like creepy but believe me it's just the rusty chains of the swing)_

Sakura was now having fun swinging with the breeze

"The wind is so calm today...i wonder why?" hm...this feeling makes me want to make a poem...

_Swinging with the breeze_

_Here I am sitting in this rubber chair  
Connected to a chain  
I pull back my feet and glide forward  
That's my way of swinging in this swing  
The wind helps me feel the breeze  
I hear birds chirping through those hallow trees  
But with full of leaves and fruits  
My hair dancing with the way the wind blew me  
I stomped my foot a little with force  
So that stopped me from swinging  
I got out my pony-tail and tied my hair..._

This moment was very peaceful and nice...

"I found you..." shit! It's Ino!

I slowly looked at her with a shocked face, I can see clearly from her eyes that's he was smirking

"I told you you're gonna get it..." I braced myself for the worse when suddenly

"Ice cream?" I fell animestyle on the sand that was in the playground...i thought I was gonna be beat up into a pulp...but instead of being bruised...Ino-pig gave me a...OMFG! STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM MY FAVORITE! I snatched the ice cream from her hand and licked it like a wild animal

"You sure are crazy!" she laughed at me, I just stuck out my tongue at her

**_::♥::_**

It's been five years since me and Ino are all alone together swining happily at Reign Park...i really missed those good times

Ino:  
_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

Sakura:

_Shall I do?_

_I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

"Hey you're supposed to sing it in japenes also" ino whined, I just smiled at her

"Did you still remember when we were still in sixth grade? You know...while we were practicing for the graduation we kept on singing Every heart even though our adviser is very angry with us disturbing and making noise eheh" I giggled

"Yeah I remembered that...okay...you sing the English version I sing the Japanese version okay? For the good times" we both smiled and took a deep breathe before singing our favorite friendship song

Ino:  
_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

Sakura:

_Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars_

Ino:  
_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

Sakura:  
_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams_

Ino:  
_Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

Sakura:  
_Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love_

Ino:  
_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
_

Sakura:

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

Ino:  
_Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet_

Sakura:

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine_

Ino:

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru_

Sakura:

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look at the sky every heart is shining all today_

Ino:

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

Sakura:_  
Sometime we well smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die..._

I finished the song...we both look at each other and smiled

"I really missed that moment" I said to her

"Yeah me neither..." she replied with a smile

"Ahm...Ino..." she gave me a confused look and asked me what it is

"Thanks for comforting me while I was heart broken...i'm really glad I found a best friend like you..." I hugged her tight, she hugged me back

"And thank you for being there when I also need you...ne...Forehead girl..." she smirked at me

"Eheh...Ino-pig" I smirked at her too

"Let's have a challenge..." she started

"What challenge?" I saw her smirk

"Who can swing higher" she strated to swing higher and higher

"Think you can beat me ne...well think again" I swang higher and higher

This day was a blast...i'm really glad that I have someone to share my sad moments with...especially from my best friend Yamanaka Ino

* * *

Okay people did you liked it? eheheh please read and review...wait you already read it...please leave a review eheh

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	17. Chapter 17: Butterflies

Notice:

I've deleted chapters 18 to 20

Sorry about that

I read the whole story all over and i think something is missing XD I forgot to put in the real chapters 18 to 20 XD

The ones you're reading right now (which is 18 to 20 chappie XD) are chapters 26 to 28 I'm very churi XD (sorry)

But I promise you I will update this sooner

Ahm...but expect me to update maybe on the last day of May or any day in June eheheh sorry

Sorry for some of my loyal readers

I promise I'll update this in the mean time

ENJOY 'ONCE UPON A HOT SUMMER DAY' Story XD

It's still summer you know XD

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita (for understanding)

Gomenasai (for rewriting the half of the story again swetdrop

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Butterflies **

_Tenten's Version_

_Hey, it's Jojo_

_Welcome to my world_

"_Okay...it's been awhile since we met Neji right?"_

"_**Right!"**_

"_So I'm asking you..."_

"_**What?"**_

"_Why am I feeling so wheezy...? Eh! I can't explain..."_

_I feel butterflies floating around inside_

"_**You feel like your floating everytime your with him ne?"**_

"_Ahm...yeah"_ Tenten blushed as her inner self got to the point of what she was telling her, she covered her face with her Mathematics book so no one can see her blush, especially that white-eyed man beside her

_Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies_

"_**Hah! I knew it! I was right after all...you like him...remeber that kiss, ne Tenten? Whahahahaha"**_ Inner Tenten laughed evilly, she played the recorded scene when Neji visited her

_--Flashback--_

_She saw Neji six feet away from her, his back facing her_

_I feel butterflies floating around inside_

"_Neji!" she shouted, he looked at the back and saw Tenten near him_

_Silence filled the area when he felt her kiss his lips_

_--End of Flashback--_

_Don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies_

"_Shit!" _she blushed even harder as she remembered that kiss. She put down her Math book on her desk and touched her lips; she felt her face heat up

"_**What's wrong Yukihiro? Wahahahaha"**_

_It's such a funny thing_

"_Shut up!"_ she accidentally slammed her hand on her desk. Everyone immediately eyed her with confusion

_Everytime you come around_

"Is there something wrong Ms. Yukihiro?" Anko-sensei asked Tenten, a dirty look on her face. Tenten gloomed in her seat and shook her head slowly

_I get this feeling_

"Good..." she patted her head and went on discussing about Math...more like stinking GEOMETRY!

_Kinda tingles, kinda tickles_

_Makes my heart sing_

_I'm all wrapped up_

"_**See? That's what happens if you keep on storing your feelings in my room and in your heart! It blows up until you can't control it anymore wahhaah"**_ Inner Tenten gave her a sinister laugh, she just sank on her chair until she melted on the floor(literally)

_In a cocoon of_

"Ms. Yukihiro, are you're alright?" Anko-sensei suddenly popped from behind her, she checked her temperature

_This emotion you bring_

"My, my...i think you got a fever, you're temperature is more hotter than mine" Anko-sensei helped Tenten to get up on the floor, she eyed her for a second before turning to the one beside Tenten's seating arrangement

_I feel butterflies floating around inside (oh, I feel 'em inside)_

"Mr. Hyuuga" Neji, looked at Anko-sensei and raised his brow, "Yes?" he asked politely

"Please assist Tenten to the clinic"

Tenten's eyes wide with surprise

_Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies (butterflies)_

"_What the fuck!?"_ she blushed, she turned to the other direction so no one will see her red face

"Hn" he replied as he neared Tenten, he gave her a signal to follow him out the corridors, she flowed, her 'Neji's Fans' classmates(which are girls) shot daggers at her, one mouthed "Lucky Bitch" at her and giving her a dirty look

Normally, she would always ignore it and kept on walking

_I feel butterflies (I feel) floating around inside (butterflies)_

Once they got out of the classroom, Neji guided her to the clinic incase she got dizzy

"_Shet!" _she accidentally whispered out loud, he looked at her with a confused look

"Hn?"

"Nothing..."

They kept on walking to their destination

"_You fucking shit! I'l kill you bitch!"_

_Don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies_

"_**Now why me? It's your fault...and why aren't you happy? Here's here with you ahahah"**_

"_Grrrrrrrrrr"_

Tenten clenched her fist, her knuckles turning white

"_Help me Kami-sama..."_ she whispered to herself, she was busy arguing with her inner self when she didn't noticed the 'wet floor' sign on the left wing corridor, she accidentally tripped when her feet met contact with the wet floor

_My heartbeat begins to race_

"_Shit-Wa!" she was waiting for her body to hit the hard cold floor when she felt two arms held her small form_

"_Thank you Kami-sa"_ her lips suddenly met contact with Neji's, her eyes wide open in shock

_Omg..._

Her inner self started to show her some 'scenes' that she made

_--Day Dreaming--_

_My mind drifts to another place_

_(A/N: maybe a little rated M in this part)_

_Both are just wearing their underwear, Neji held Tenten's small waist while Tenten snaked her hands around his neck_

_They were making out in Tenten's closet. Moaning and groaning at the sensation they give to each other_

_  
And I feel like I can fly_

"_Neji..." Tenten moaned his name while he planted wet kisses from her neck to her breast_

_Neji unclasped Tenten's bra and pulled it off her. He snaked his hands up from her wait to her right breast and massage it lightly_

_Tenten moaned with pleasure_

"_Oh...Neji..."_

_She caressed his brown locks and intertwined her fingers with it_

_Without her noticing, he snaked his left hand to her creamy thighs and pulled off her panties_

"_...Neji-"_

_--Day Dreaming Suddenly Cut--_

_(A/N: I think I'll leave it to that part...wahahaha...if you want to read some lemon then...go to the Rated M Section of fanfiction...what do you expect me to write? Lemon! For your information I'm too young to write that...but...i have a mind of an adult like my friend wahahahahah)_

_(A/N: back to story!)_

_Free as the wind_

"Tenten..."

"Ms. Tenten..."

"_**Wake up Tenten!"**_ her eyes suddenly shot open, she looked at her surroundings and found Neji and a Nurse staring at her

"What?"

"We advice you to go home..." the nurse said while writings something on Tenten's medical records

"Why?"

"I checked your temperature and it's one-hundred point nine degrees Fahrenheit" Tenten's eyes where as huge as dinner plates coz of what the nurse had told her

_I can't pretend_

"_**Oh my gosh...are you okay...why you would go to school in that situation...neither didn't I noticed it"**_

_Moments later..._

Bag-pack on her back, letter in her hand and Neji by her side, Tenten went out of the Godaime Building where her classroom and the clinic was located

_--Neji POV--_

_**Dude...**_

_Yeah?_

_**Why is she moaning your name awhile ago?**_

_Don't know..._

_I wish we were more than friends_

_**Maybe she's day dreaming about you of some kind of-**_

_You sick twisted ba-_

_**Whatever...**_

Yeah, my inner self is right, why is she moaning my name?

_**It's because she's-**_

If you don't keep your mouth shut I'll kill you

_**Ohhh! I'm scared...bring it on white eyes**_

_Hn._

_And I know the reason why_

_--Tenten POV--_

_What is this guy doing? His expression keeps on changing every second..is he sick or something?_

I looked at him and gave him a questioned look. He noticed me looking at him

"What?"

"Nothing, Neji-kun..." I smiled at him and continued to walk until we got to the school gate

_Because I_

I showed the guard the excuse letter and he let me out of school except for Neji

"Sorry young man" the guard closed the gate

"Do you have any excuse letter?" the guard circled around Neji, with his brow raised

"No-"

_I feel butterflies floating around inside (oh, I feel them inside)_

"Then go back to class" he pointed at our building, he glared at the guard and went back to our classroom

"Bye Neji-kun!" I shouted at him to get his attention, he looked back and smirked, he waved a hand and continued to walk back to the building

Well...as for me...i'll go home...take a rest and find out what's wrong with me

_--End of Tenten POV--_

_Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies (with, yeah)_

_Later..._

_At Yukihiro's Place..._

"Oeh? Tenten, what are you doing here?" her aunt, Yukihiro-Fujiwasa Ameji-also Jen-Jen's mother-popped out of the kitchen and asked her, Tenten just sweat dropped, she twitched smiled

"Long story..." she put her bag-pack and sat on the couch. She was about to lay down when she heard a familiar cute voice

"Ten-niichan" the little girl ran towards Tenten

"Jen-Jen!" Tenten opened her arms and hugged the girl

_I feel butterflies (I feel) floating around inside (butterflies)_

"I miss you so much Jen" she cuddled the little girl in her arms, Ameji smiled at the sight

"I'll go get some cookies and ice cream-" from hearing the word 'ice cream' Jen-Jen swayed her arms upward, "Yehey! Ice cweam!"

Later on, Ameji went back to the living room, a tray with ice cream and cookies on the plate in her hands

"Here you go you two"

"Arigatou" the two started chewing down the cookies and ice cream

"Ten-niichan, why are you so early?" the little girl pouted at Tenten; she patted her head

"Ehehe...i'm...sick..." the little girl's eyes widened and checked Tenten's temperature by using her hand; she placed it on Tenten's forehead

_Don't know what you do but I feel butterflies (woo)_

"Nii-chan your hot...Okaa-san, Ten-niichan's hot" Ameji and Tenten's mom-Yukihiro Hisui-rushed out of the kitchen and surrounded Tenten

"What's wrong?" the sisters-in-law both said in unison

Tenten sweat dropped, _"It's the first time they-no it's the second time they did this..."_

_**What about the first time?**_

_I feel, I feel butterflies, butterflies, oh_

_Idiot! When we were born, they surrounded us and admired our cuteness_

_**You don't have any cuteness**_

_Baka!_

_I feel, I feel butterflies, butterflies_

"Tenten" Hisui shook her daughter, Tenten went back to reality

"Ah-yeah mom?" she asked

_I feel, I feel butterflies, butterflies_

"Are you okay? Is something hurting in you, do you have any bruises? Are you preg-"

Tenten twitched

_Butterflies, butterflies, oh_

"**NO I'M NOT MOTHER!"** Tenten blushed, her day dream-dream-flooded her mind once again

_Lalalalalalala_

_Oh...Neji... _

_It's JoJo_

* * *

_A/N: you will be very happy to read the real chapters 18 to 20 (and probably 21 to 25 XD nyhihihih _

_Take care people _


	18. Chapter 18: What The Hell Is PTK?

**Chapter 18.1: What The Fuck Is P.T. That Came From A Kit?**

_--Recap--_

"_Are you okay? Is something hurting in you, do you have any bruises? Are you preg-"_

_Tenten twitched_

_Butterflies, butterflies, oh_

"_**NO I'M NOT MOTHER!"**__ Tenten blushed, her day dream-dream-flooded her mind once again_

_Lalalalalalala_

_Oh...Neji... _

_It's JoJo_

_--End of Recap--_

_

* * *

_

Yukihiro Husui-Tenten's mother-raised her brow curiously and neared her sister-in-law and whispered something

"Are you sure?" she asked her sister-in-law, Hisui smirked and chuckled evilly, "You'll never know...and it's starting to get suspicious...Tenten always comes home late right, Ameji-chan?" the two women chuckled evilly and took a glance at Tenten, Tenten sweatdropped

"What?" Tenten asked them, they just ignored her and they went in the kitchen

_What could that be?_

_**Don't know...maybe they're planning something evil ne?**_

_Yup...they acting like they're gonna do something idiotic again_

_**Again?**_

_Ahahahaha you don't remember? XD_

_**What?**_

_Oh never mind!_

_**Whatever you say bakemono!**_

"Nee-chan..." Jen-Jen called out to her, Tenten stood up and went to her little cousin, "Yes?" she asked cutely, Jen-Jen chuckled as she came from the kitchen

"I just heard them talking nee-chan" Tenten laughed nervously, her little cousin was eavesdropping

"What did they say?" she asked her, "They said they're going to make you have a P.T." she smiled, "P.T? Periodical Test?" her eye twitched in disbelief

_Now why would I have to take a periodical test?! It's not December yet!_

_**Don't know...**_

"P.T? Jen-Jen did they say what it meant?" she asked her little cousin, this time, her expression turned from annoyed turned to fury of disgust

"**What?!**" her back shivered with fear and annoyance, they can't do this to her! Come ON! SHE'S JUST A TEEN! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR HER TO BE-

"Tenten! Can you come over here for a second...we have to talk" Tenten eyes shot wide open, she quickly stood up and ran for it

"LATER MOM! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM TO STUDY!" before her feet could touch the stairs someone carried her bridal style from behind

"Ah! Let me go! Mom! HAVE MERCY AHHH!" she tried to struggle but her mom's grip on her was too tight

They were going to the direction of the kitchen, before she knew it...she was tied to a chair, the lights suddenly turned on and shine above her, her surroundings all black

(Poor Tenten...it was like she was held captive of some thugs) Tenten sweat dropped and tried to struggle from the rope but she was too late

"Hello little sister..." a low voice said from behind her, her expression changed into annoyed and angry

"Aniki!" she shouted as she pointed (or tried) an accusing finger at her older brother, "How could you!" she cried anime-style and pouted at her brother, he just gave her an evil smirk

"Nyuhhuhuhu...so that's it huh...you're on mom's side now ..." she said as she pouted (more like puppy-dog pouted) at her brother, Ken-his older brother-smirked at her and took out a blind fold

"What are you gon'do with that?" she asked in horror, "You'll see" he chuckled evilly and put the blindfold on her

She felt him took of the ropes around her and pulled her up so that she can stood straight, she smirked a little and kneed his brother, he graoned in pain and sank to the floor, she put off the blindfold and ran for her life

"You'll never take me alive mother!" she laughed maniacally and went out the door, but before she could reach to the gate, Ameji and Hisui blocked her path, the three pose into a fighting stance

"Come on Tenten...we just wanted to know if you're preg-"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not!" she shouted, her left eye twitching with annoyance

"Give it up Tenten...it's two against one..." Ameji smirked at her, Tenten shrugged off her fighting stance and lower her head

_Shit gotta think if a plan to escape!_

_**How about the move when that bitch Kin almost threw punch at you in third year prom?**_

_Yeah your right...whew good thing I love taekwando or my prom dress and mostly...MY FIRST PROM will be a total misery_

_**Go girl!**_

"So...what's it gon'be?" Hisui asked her daughter, "Surrender...or two against one..." Ameji added, "Make that three against one..." a dark voice said from behind her, Tenten looked at the back twitched

"Aw man not you again!" she once again pointed an accusing finger at her older brother, "Would you people leave me alone!" she shouted with frustration...without a thought, Ameji suddenly appeared from in front of her

"Give up Tenten before you 'two' get hurt" Ameji said as she tried to punch her but Tenten somersault to the side and landed on her hand

"What do you mean by 'you two'?" she asked curiously, "Your baby you idiot!" Hisui tried to slide-kick her hand so that she'll fall backwards but Tenten was too quick, her mother's foot slide from right to left when she somersaulted from left to right to prevent her from getting caught

She landed on her feet when her brother appeared from behind her brother hugged her from behind, immediately she raised both of her hands in the air when her brother hugged her tightly

"Auh! You idiot let me go! I'll knee you I swear!" she threatened but he didn't buy it, instead he lifted her to the air and threw her forcefully into the air

"Ah! You're such an idiot!" she shouted, when she landed on the ground and quickly slide-kicked her brother, he jumped up and tried to kick her shoulder when she somersaulted to side really quick before his feet made contact with her shoulder

"Hah! Sucker!" she balanced herself on top of her hands and back-flip to her brother and kicked his face with her barefoot (A/N: they're not wearing slippers or any footwear...cuz they're on soft grass XD and that's more comfortable when practicing taijutsu XD)

He went flying on the other side, Tenten got out her slipper from out of nowhere and quickly put them on, and she ran for the gate and went out of the Yukihiro compound when her mother finally caught her by unnoticeably slide-kicking her daughter and landing on her mother

"I caught her XD! Now! To test if you're pregnant!" she carried her bridal-style and they went inside the house

"I swear I'll hate you for life!!!" Tenten shouted when they reached the kitchen

* * *

**Chapter 18.2: Anko's What?!**

"Okay class...today we are discussing...Trigonometry..." Anko began as she took out a very thick and huge Trigonometry book; the students flinched with horror as they gaze at the book as it made a really loud _thud_ when it made contact with the desk

"Okay let's begin..." she tried opening it but she failed, the students sweat dropped and watched Anko tried to open it

"Yaaaaaa!" she used all of her energy to open the book; it slowly opened, "Finally you stupid friggin gigantic book!" she glared at it and started punching it, leaving a fist mark on the poor first page of the book, the students tried their hardest not to laugh, but it all subsided when they saw Anko collapse

"Anko-sensei!" the students shouted in unison, Sakura, who was in the front row quickly went to Anko and carried her, "Yukino come here" the class president obeyed Sakura and they helped Anko to get up

"Are you alright sensei?" Yukino asked their teacher, Anko rubbed his head and groaned in pain, "Ow...my head" she tried to sat up but she only got dizzy, "We're going to take you the clinic sensei" Sakura said as she and Yukino struggled to carry her to the clinic

"Wait..." the two stopped, Anko struggled to stand up and went back to the classroom, "Please read page 408 of your text book please" she once again collapsed, the students only sweat dropped

* * *

_Meanwhile...when they reached the clinic..._

"Oh my goodness what happened to you Anko-san?" Shizune the nurse asked Anko, she helped the two girls to carry Anko to the bed and lay her down

"What happened to her Sakura?" Shizune asked her, Sakura sweat dropped at Shizune, "We don't know Shizune-chan but she collapsed after she beat up the Trigonometry book...eheh ehehehe" she laughed nervously

Shizune looked at them with a curious look before taking care of Anko

Suddenly, she sat up stratling the three, "Where am I?" the three sweat dropped, "You're at the clinic Anko-sensei" Sakura and Yukino said in unison, "Are you feeling okay Anko-san?" Shizune asked the woman in front of her

"Ah yeah ahm...i'm okay..." she glared at the two girls in front of her, the two sweat dropped again, "You two go back to class" Sakura and Yukino flinched before returning to Sandaime Building where their classroom was

"Shizune...i need to tell you something..." Shizune looked at her questioningly and sat on the edge o the bed, "What is it Anko-san?"

Anko took a deep breathe...

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Ameji shouted at her niece, Tenten twitched with annoyance, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I'M NOT PREGNANT AUNTIE!!!" she shouted back at her aunt, Ameji glared at her, "Tenten watch your tongue" Hisui scolded her daughter, "Awe come on people! IT SAYS IN THE BOX THAT IF TWO BANDS APPEAR IT MEANS THAT I'M PREGNANT! **WEAR SOME GLASSES PEOPLE! THE TEST KIT SHOWED ONLY ONE BAND!**" she can't take this anymore, are they torturing her or just want to play with her

"Whatever...just making sure you don't do anything stupid with that Neji guy" Tenten's face fumed with red blush, she fainted

"Aha! Guilty!" Ameji point an accusing finger at her niece

"Omg...two bands..." Shizune looked at Anko, a visible blush appeared on their cheeks

Shizune's eyes were wide with shock, she opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again, "Hehe" Anko laughed nervously, "You're wondering why it showed two bands...ne?" she looked at Shizune, she only nodded, "Well...blame the Teacher's Night Party"

She grabbed Shizune's hand and looked deeply into her eyes

"No rephrase that...blame Hatake Kakashi"

* * *

A/N: well that's Chapter 18 of My life in highschool! SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING PEOPLE please review okay?

Arigatou Gozaimashita

Sayonara

Chapter Preview

"Oh you better run Kakashi...you better run!"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I always knew you were a bitch Sakura!"

Nyhihih! Spoilers!


	19. Chapter 19: Gotta Love You Not Kill You

**NOTICE: ENJOY THE CHAPTER PEOPLE! XD...AND SCREW THE WORLD! TOMORROW IS MY START OF CLASSES! DAMNIT!**

**Chapter 19: ****Gotta Love You Not Kill You**

_--Recap--_

"_Omg...two bands..." Shizune looked at Anko, a visible blush appeared on their cheeks_

_Shizune's eyes were wide with shock, she opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again, "Hehe" Anko laughed nervously, "You're wondering why it showed two bands...ne?" she looked at Shizune, she only nodded, "Well...blame the Teacher's Night Party"_

_She grabbed Shizune's hand and looked deeply into her eyes_

"_No rephrase that...blame Hatake Kakashi"_

_--End of Recap--_

Shizune stared at her, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief

"...(O.O) B-but...b...b...b...b-but...w-wa-why –did he d-do s-su-such a-a-a...a...a-"

"I don't know...i think he's drunk"

"But why did you let hi-"

"It's obvious that I'm also drunk!" Anko sank on her chair, "My life...is so...fucked..." Shizune sweat dropped

'_Colorful tongue Anko-san ehehehe...'_

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai began as he gave them a nice guy pose, the students sweat dropped, oh joy...it's another day...and another P.E. class...with this...green jumpsuit guy...and his...little "mini me" Rock Lee...is this world get any weirder

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! PREPARE TO PLAY...DODGE BALL!" Gai said, the students smirked evilly and went to their positions

"Boys...versus...Girls! Isn't it youthful!?"

_Silence..._

The students sweat dropped, "Places people!" the girls went to the left side of the gym and the boys went to the right side of the gym, Gai got out his whistle and blew it

"Begin!"

Then hell broke loose...dozens of dodge ball were flying everywhere...a blonde girl was hit...a brunette was hit...a gay was hit but he shot back the one that shot him...a goth was hit...a punk...an emo...a ghetto...a ghost was hit...O.O a ghost!

_(Inner Kitomi: you idiot there's no ghost!)_

Alright...sorry...a guy was hit...and some of the students were hit and out...until four was left

"Alright Hinata you ready?" Yuki asked her, Hinata nodded and prepared herself

"I hope you're hungry...'cuz you're going to eat dodge ball!" the brunette guy shouted as he threw the ball at Hinata, good thing she dodged it

"Eat your own words Punk-ass!" Yuki shouted as she threw the dodge ball at the guy, he dodged it but it hit him on the leg

"Aw shooti'm out!" he grumbled and went back to his seat

"Oooh! What a youthful show it is...Naruto, Yuki and HInata are the ones left" Gai said as he cried tears of joy, "Yup! I like their fighting spirit!" Lee said as he cried tears of joy

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei" then suddenly...a sunset background appeared, the students flinched with horror and moved away from the two idiots...

_Well back at the game..._

"Well...it's two against one Naruto-kun!" Yuki suged at him, Naruto smirked, he grabbed a dodgeball and and quickly threw it to the two

Startling the two girls, they quickly dodged it, but Yuki was hit by the leg, it soon bounced at Hinata...without a thought...

Hinata back-flipped sidewards and dodged the ball, she landed on her feet and quickly grabed a ball, she threw it at Naruto and...

* * *

"You two detention! NOW!" Asuma shouted at the two guys, they sweat dropped and walked out of History class

'_Fucking shit! Detention...my dad's_(you see in this story naruto, neji and sasuke have parents and family okay!?) _gonna kill me for this...' _Neji glared at Sasuke while cursing him

"Fuck you Uchiha..." he mumbled but Sasuke heard it, "Whatever son of a bitch" Sasuke said to him, the two gave each other a death glare before they went to the Yondaime building where the Principal's office was located

* * *

'_Hm...so Junko said..."From now on...i'm leaving you" _Kakashi said as he read his favorite (perverted) book 'Icha Icha Paradise'

He was happily reading his book when he heard a loud shreak

"HATAKE KAKASHI!" he looked from behind him and was met with a hard punch on the face, he came flying to the other side of the hallway

"Ouch...what was that for Anko-chan?" he said as he rubbed his cheek in pain, "FUCK YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"For what?" Kakashi asked as he neared his girlfriend, Anko grabbed his shirt-colar and glared cold daggers at him, "You friggin shit! I'M PREGNANT BECAUSE OF YOU SHIT!" Kakashi's eyes widened, he started to shiver with fear

"I'm sorry Anko-chan! I'm sorry!" Anko punched him hard on the face, he again flew to the other side of the hallway

When he regained consciousness, he started to ran away from Anko and her wrath

"Ahh! HAVE MERCY ANKO-CHAN!" he flinched with fear when he looked back at Anko, she was holding a long sharp katana and a Riffle

"Ahhh! ANKO-CHAN! HAVE MERCY! I'M SORRY!" Kakashi ridiculously tripped when a pen from out of nowhere appeared

"Oh you better run Kakashi...you better run!" Anko shouted as she loaded the Riffle

* * *

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!_

The Konoha Campus was suddenly filled with students

"You'll not believe of what I'm gon'tell you guys" Sakura snickered as she adjusted her back pack

"What?" Ino and Hinata both said in unison, Sakura smirked, "I Think Anko-sensei..." she looked from left to right and whispered something to the two

"Anko's What?!" The two shouted, Sakura 'shush' them to be quiet, "I know...i was shocked at first..."

"Where'dya get the spicy news Sakura?" Ino said with full interest, Sakura laughed a little before telling it to the two

"Shizune-san is so evil!" The three giggled out loud, "Who fathered Anko-sensei's child?" Hinata asked, Sakura lightly smiled and sweat dropped, "Shizune...didn't tell me" the two suddenly feel anime-style

"Eheh ehehehe..." she laughed nervously

* * *

_Eeeeek...crrrriingg...eeeek..._

The sound of metal as Ino enjoyed swingin at the park

"So...what happened to our little sister?" Sakura asked Hinata, Hinata blushed a little, "Oh nothing..." she smiled sheepishly, Ino stopped from swinging as Sakura raised a brow at Hinata

"Oh?" Sakura neared Hinata and grinned evilly, "Come on Hinata...tell us" she smiled, Hinata finally gave in and told them

"You see...i won at dodge ball" Sakura and Ino stared wide with shock, Hinata laughed nervously and continue her story

_--Flashback--_

"_Well...it's two against one Naruto-kun!" Yuki suged at him, Naruto smirked, he grabbed a dodgeball and and quickly threw it to the two_

_Startling the two girls, they quickly dodged it, but Yuki was hit by the leg, it soon bounced at Hinata...without a thought..._

_Hinata back-flipped sidewards and dodged the ball, she landed on her feet and quickly grabed a ball, she threw it at Naruto and..._

_--End of Flashback--_

The first thing Hinata knew...Sakura and Ino were rolling on the grass laughing their ass off

"I can't...believe...you hit him there..." Sakura said (or at least tried) as she laughed her lungs off

"Omg! That's got to hurt!" Ino shouted and laughed again, Hinata giggled but soon joined the two from laughing hard...it would've been fun if Tenten was here with them...but poor her...she got sick XD

* * *

_Somehwere in Konoha High..._

"Does it still hurt?" Shizune asked Naruto, Naruto twitched with pain, "N-no...it still hurts..." Naruto said as he cried in pain

"What exactly happened Naruto?" she asked him, Naruto's eye widened with horror

_--Flashback--_

"_Well...it's two against one Naruto-kun!" Yuki suged at him, Naruto smirked, he grabbed a dodgeball and and quickly threw it to the two_

_Startling the two girls, they quickly dodged it, but Yuki was hit by the leg, it soon bounced at Hinata...without a thought..._

_Hinata back-flipped sidewards and dodged the ball, she landed on her feet and quickly grabed a ball, she threw it at Naruto and..._

"_Eeeeesh...ohh..." The students said as they stared at Naruto_

"_Auh!" Naruto shouted with pain as he held his...ahem...groin in pain_

"_I'm sorry!" Hinata quickly went to Naruto and tried to help him get up but...it got worse_

"_Auh! It hurts!" Naruto screamed in pain, Gai and Lee quickly went to him and carried him to the clinic_

"_Ahm...class dismissed" the students all sweat dropped and slowly exited the gym_

_--End of Flashback--_

"Huhuhuhu...it hurts...Hinata...how could you...'_my pride and joy '"_ Naruto continued to cry, Shizune was now swimming in her own sweat drops

* * *

"Kakashi...i know you're there...i can see your hair poking out!" Anko shouted as she prepared her Katana, Kakashi shivered with fear

Anko threw the table aside and looked at Anko, ready to kill the hell out of him

"Now...to kill your sorry mother fucker ass!" she pointed the Katana at Kakashi, he slowly stood up and shivered with fear

"Ahm...before I die...can I say one last sentence..." Anko looked at him with curiousity and put the Katana in it's sheath

"What?"

Kakashi neared Anko and hugged her small form

"Wha-?" before Anko could speak, Kakashi captured her soft luscious lips, Anko slightly blushed

Kakashi ended the kiss and smiled at Anko, he looked deeply into her eyes

"I'm sorry for doing such an injustice thing to you..." he once again kissed her lips before parting it again

"Will you marry me?" (you see people it was suppose to be 'would you be my girlfriend but I changed it...sorry XD)

Sakura was still giggling from what Hinata told them

'_Oh my gosh I can't believe Hinata would do such a thing'_

'_**Yeah I know...'**_

'_Maybe Naruto will come to school tomorrow in a wheelchair'_

'_**You're so evil!'**_

'_Hehe...'_

While she was walking home, she suddenly bumped into someone

"Watch it bitch!" (it's suppose to be 'I always knew you were a bitch Sakura' but I changed it...once again...sorry XD) _that voice...that annoying pathetic pre-madonna voice..._

* * *

A/N: okay people! Here's chapter 19 ...the next chapter would be a song chappie... please read and review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita

Sayonara


	20. Chapter 20: When All Things Gone Mad

**My Life In Highschool**

**My Life In Highschool  
Note: okay i made a mistake in the character info...the "Sakura should be older than sasuke" thing? okay I'll clarify it to you..**

**Character Info**

Haruno Sakura  
16 yrs old  
March 28, 1990

-Pink  
Jade Green Eyes  
Pale Cream

Yamanaka Ino  
16 yrs old  
September 23, 1990

-Blonde  
Sapphire Blue Eyes  
Pale Cream

Yukihiro Tenten  
16 yrs old  
March 9, 1990

-Chocolate Brown  
Hazel Eyes  
Pale Cream

Hyuuga Hinata  
16 yrs old  
December 27, 1990

-Midnight Blue  
Lavender Iris White Pupils  
Pale Cream

Uchiha Sasuke  
17 yrs old  
July 23, 1989

-Raven /Black or Dark Blue  
Onyx Eyes  
Pale Cream

Nara Shikamaru  
16 yrs old  
September 22, 1990

-Black  
Black Eyes  
Slightly Tan

Hyuuga Neji  
17 yrs old  
July 3, 1989

-Black/Dark Brown  
White/Silver  
Pale

Uzumaki Naruto  
16 yrs old  
October 10, 1990

-Blonde  
Blue Eyes  
Tan

Azakura Mamoto  
16 yrs old  
June 5, 1990

-Maroon-ish Brown  
Moss Green Eyes  
Pale Cream

Sabaku Temari  
16 yrs old  
August 23, 1990

-Blonde  
Sea Blue Eyes  
Lightly Tan

Tsuchi Kin  
16 yrs old  
February 15, 1990

-Brunnette  
Dark Onyx Eyes  
Pale Cream

Yamaguchi Anna  
16 yrs old  
January 14, 1990

-Red-head  
Golden Brown Eyes  
Cream

Minor Characters(These people will be part of the major char. in my next story except for Ruei Natsume...and there will be surprising twists eheh :) ):

Uchiha Itachi  
22 yrs old  
June 9, 1984

-Black  
Black Eyes  
Slightly Tan

Inuzuka Kiba  
17 yrs old  
July 7, 1989

-Brown  
Black Eyes  
Tan

Sabaku Kankurou  
17 yrs old  
May 15, 1989

-Brown  
Black Eyes  
Pink/Pale Cream

Sabaku Gaara  
17 yrs old  
January 19, 1989

-Reddish-Brown  
Sky Blue Eyes  
Pale Cream

* * *

**Chapter 20: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!?**

"Watch It bitch!" _that voice...that annoying pathetic pre-madonna voice...i know someone who owns that voice!_

"Oh joy...the person I really want to see right now...yipee" Sakura rolled her eyes and helped herself up, "You better step out of my way before I slap you" Sakura dusted off the invisible dust on her pants before speaking to the 'bitch' in front of here

"Is that all you can do? Slap people" Sakura smirked at her, this time the girl in front of her got really pissed

"Oh don't worry...that's not all I can do..." she smirked, suddenly she was surrounded by Mamoto's friend that appeared from who knows where, Sakura slightly chuckled at them, _'what are they? Mushrooms? They keep popping everywhere!'_

"Well lookie here...you got back up...i always knew you were such a weakling" Sakura smirked and started to walk away but Anna blocked her way

"Where do you think you're going Sa-ku-ra?" Anna asked her with pure hate, Sakura gulped when she heard a 'click' sound from behind her

'_Oh God please, don't let it be a gun...' _Sakura prayed, she glared cold daggers at the four of them when-

"HEY BITCH GET BACK HERE!" Anna shouted as Sakura escaped

'_Note to self: never make your worst enemy angry or else...you'll never see the light of day' _she sighed real deep and pumped more energy on her feet to outrun the four

"Help me Kami-sama..." Sakura whispered and continued to run

She turned the other corner and she suddenly bumped into someone and she fell butt first on the ground

"Ow!...are you okay Sakura?" she looked at the person in front of her, in an instance she stood up and dragged the person with her and they hid in a really huge bush in the streetside

"Hey! What's wro-mmm! M!" Sakura covered her mouth and 'shh' her, _'Be quiet! Mamoto and her bitchy friends are trying to haunt me down...if I didn't bump into you, you might never see the light of day again!'_

The girl pushed Sakura's hands off her face and looked at her with confusion,_ 'What do you mean by 'never see the light of day again?' _Sakura looked at her very closely and placed a hand on her shoulder

'_They.have.a.gun.Tenten' _Tenten's blood drained with fear when she heard 'gun' and it's in the wrong hands

"_We've got to get out of here or else...we will never SEE Ino and Hinata again TTTT" _Sakura shook Tenten, Tenten sweat dropped and agreed with Sakura

"_Where do you think we should go?" _she asked her, Sakura pasued for a second and suddenly

**DING!**

An idea popped in her head, Tenten sweatdropped again, even for a situation like this, Sakura can always find a way to be funny and ridiculous

"_What'cha got in mind Sakura?" _Tenten whispered as she slightly pushed some leaves aside to see if Mamoto and her bitchy friends are out there...waiting for them...to show up...and BANG! They're dead...

"_Here's the plan..."_

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere else..._

Two cops where minding their own business inside a car, the other was playing a game on his cellphone and the other was staring at the horizon while munching a bag of cookies

"Hey Bob" the cop on the right said to his partner, "Yes Bill?" the other asked without looking at him, "Are you gonna finish that coffee?" he pointed at the cup of coffee placed on a cup holder, "Sure, go ahead" he quickly picked it up and chucked it down his throat when suddenly-

"Ahm excuse me sirs" a girl's voice said from the car window, the two looked at the source of the voice and raised their brow

"Yep?" they both said in unison, the two looked at each other and sweat dropped

"Please forgive us" the two got out a sleeping perfume from God knows where and sprayed it at the two, after about two seconds, the two cops were sleeping like a baby (awe... XD ahahah)

The two girls looked at each other and nodded, quickly pulling the cops out fo the car, they went inside a very dark alley and undressed the two cops

"_Man Sakura! I can't believe we're doing this!" _Tenten said furiously, Sakura just nervously laughed at her and continued to undress the two cops

After they have undressed them, Sakura and Tenten quickly put on the clothes

"_Okay...now we can blend in the environment without those bitches knowing it's us! HAH! YOU'RE A GENIUS SAKURA!" _Sakura stopped Tenten from getting out of the dark alley

"_What now?" _Tenten asked her,_ "We forgot about our hair...even though we're disguised as cops...they'll easily find us because of our hair color!" _Sakura said furiously, Tenten rubbed the back of her head and agreed with Sakura

"_I Do hope we find some wigs here...ew...nasty! There're dung scattered!" _Sakura said, her eyes started to water from the repulsive stench that the dung are giving out

"_Sakura...i can't hold it much longer! I'm gonna die in this fucking alley!" _Tenten shouted, Sakura 'shh' Tenten

About the time they got to the other end of the alley, the two sweat dropped

Sign: Wig Store...only five dollars

"_Praise the Lord!" _the two whispered as they slowly approached the store

"_Welcome my lovely customers!" _Sakura and Tenten was suddenly interrupted by a voice, they looked at their left direction and sweatdropped

'_Omg...that's a weird and scary woman" _the two sweat dropped and shivered, the old woman was wearing a very black cloak, her hair was darker than her clothes, she has a big scar on the right of her face, her nails are long and sharp and the very disturbing part is that...she's holding one of the scattered dungs in the area...ew...

"May I help you mister cop sir" she neared Tenten which she thought a man...with two buns-styled for a hair!

"You're kinda cute..." the old woman gave her a flying kiss, Sakura was trying hard not to barf but inside her gut...no rephrase that...all of her organs are laughing with her...weird aren't they? XD

"Ahm excuse me madam...may we have two wigs please" Sakura said with a gruff and manly voice, Tenten looked at her and sweat dropped...again

"Sorry deary but it's not for sale..." The two girls froze like a sculpture, "Unless... if cutie here would give me a kiss" Tenten froze harder, Sakura melted on the floor but she remembered there are scattered dung everywhere so she just stood like a sculpture

"No...thank you..." Tenten stated as she backed away from the old hag, ISN'IT IT OBVIOUS THAT BOTH OF THEM ARE WOMEN! **PURE AND 100 PERCENT FEMALES!**

"Ahm...would you excuse me I'd like to talk to my friend here for a second..." Sakura dragged Tenten ten feet away from the old hag

"_Sakura...i beg you...DON'T LET ME HAVE MY FIRST KISS WITH THAT OLD HAG!" _Tenten started to cry dramatically while shaking Sakura violently, Sakura looked at her and raised her brow, _"I thought you're first kiss was taken by Neji?" _Tenten stopped shaking Sakura and looked at her friend with wide eyes

"_Ho-how d-did yo-you kn-know-know? I haven't told you that!" _Tenten stuttered and started to blush real hard, Sakura pointed her head and winked, _"I'm psychic remember!" _Tenten bitch slapped herself because she forgot the most secret thing about Sakura

"_Oh yeah right I forgot..." _Tenten sweat dropped and shook Sakura again

"_Ehhh! Sakura! Waaaaa-Ow!" _Sakura bitch slap Tenten to make her stop crying like an idiot

"_Get a hold of yourself Neji lover girl! I have a plan" _Tenten's face lit up when she heard her say 'I have a plan', forgetting about the first part of what Sakura said to her

"_Now listen to me closely...here's the plan...see that human doll over there..." she pointed to a doll sized human, Tenten nodded, "I'll quickly replace you with that thing before her dirty lips touches yours okay?" _Tenten started to calm down and nodded at Sakura, the two picked up the head of the doll and brought it with them as they went back to the shop

"Hey cutie! Are you ready for my luscious lips" Tenten almost barfed when she heard her say that, _'God! Let this moment end!' _She looked at the clouds above and pouted

"He's ready gorgeous!" Sakura shouted and pushed Tenten at the old woman, Tenten looked at the back and glared cold daggers at Sakura while mouthing 'i-swear-haruno-you'll-get-it-later-iswear-I-SWEAR!' Sakura just smugged

"Ahm...close your...eyes...?" Tenten sweat dropped when the old hag giggled and did as she was told, Sakura quickly handed Tenten the head of the human doll and in an instance the old hag kissed it, Sakura quickly grabbed two wigs and dragged Tenten with her

'_Thank you Kami-sama!' _the two of them screamed in their minds as they ran out of the dark alley

When they reached the end of the alley, the two quickly undo their hair and put on the wig

* * *

_Meanwhile...somwhere else..._

"Where could have that whore gone to?" Temari said as she tried to look for Sakura when she saw two cops came out of a dark alley

"That was close partner" the cop with green hair and chocolate brown eyes said to another cop beside him who has a blonde hair and jade green eyes

Temari looked at them and sweat dropped, _'What idiot has green hair?'_ she was about to drop the subject when suddenly Mamoto appeared in the scene and walked up to the two cops

* * *

Panting heavily, Tenten and Sakura nervously laughed and patted each other's back, "That was close partner" Tenten said as she smiled at Sakura, the two was about to walk away when a certain Maroon-ish Brown haired girl walked up to them 

"Hey Sexy..." Mamoto said as she hungrily eyed the handsome cop with blonde hair and jade green eyes, Sakura sweat dropped, _'Is this karma kami-sama?' _she asked Kami-sama hoping he will answer her question

"What's a handsome boy like you doing in a street like these..._huh..._?" she asked, well...rephrase that...she moaned at Sakura, _'Can this day get any more worse?'_ Sakura asked herself, she pushed Mamoto away and cleared her throat

"Ahm...sorry i have no time for ahm...y-young girls like you" Sakura nervously smirked while Tenten on the other hand was trying hard not to laugh hysterically

Sakura and Tenten where about to walk away when Mamoto pulled Sakura's uniform and made eye to eye contact, Mamoto teasingly bit her lip, this made Sakura froze like ice

"What's you're name big boy..." she asked and played with his (her) hair, feeling the wig will come off she quickly caught Mamoto's hand and placed it on her side

"Ahm...d-don't touch my hair lady..." she nervously said to Mamoto

"Alright...but lemme just ask you one _question..._" she sexily smirked at her, Sakura shivered and alsmot barfed

"What's you're age...?" she asked her as she caressed her face

"_Ahm..._" she looked at Tenten, instantly Tenten mouthed the number '26' but Sakura ignored it and told Mamoto another number

"I'm...33..." In an instance Mamoto backed away a little and pouted at him (Sakura! Sakura! SHE!) "Awe...no good...you're not a virgin no more..." she pouted and started to walk away but before she turned the other corner, she looked back at the two and winked at Sakura

"You know big boy...we have a lot in common...you don't like people touching your hair...and especially...we're both not virgins anymore...(giggle) toodles" she winked at Sakura and walked away

At this moment, Kami-sama allowed the both of them to barf on the nearbytrash can

"Omg...i'm totally gonna die there...i hate this day!" Sakura and Tenten shouted

"Come on partner...we have to go home before Mamoto comes back" the two of them strated to walk-run on the streetside

"Ino and Hinata won't believe what we just heard..." Tenten and Sakura smirked and continued to fast-walk

* * *

_In The Yukihiro Household..._

"Where did you go Tenten?" her aunt Ameji asked her, "Don't ask..." suddenly her mother and her aunt blocked her way

"Oh no not this again...okay okay I'll spill! I WAS WITH SAKURA TODAY AND WE HAD FUN BUT THEN SUDDENLY THE FUN TURNED INTO CHAOS...AN OLD HAG TRIED TO KISS ME BECAUSE SHE THINKS I'M CUTE BECAUSE I'M WEARING A COP UNIFORN AND SHE THINKS I;M A MAN AND I'M NOT! AND SAKURA WAS ALMOST ISSED BY OUR ARCH NEMESIS JUST LIKE MINE AND AFTER THAT WE WENT HOME TO OUR HOMES AND THAT IS THE SUMMARY OF THE STORY! IS THAT EXCUSE ENOUGH.FOR.YOU?" Ameji and Hisui looked at each other then back at Tenten

"Excused approve...you may go now..." they both said in unison and marched to the kitchen

'_I.have.a.very.weird.family'_

* * *

_Inside Tenten's Bedroom..._

(YM Mode)

SexyBlonde: OMG! What?! MAMOTO'S NOT A WHAT WHAT ANYMORE?!

CherryMaiden: I know Ino...i'm shocked at first but...it's impossible if she's still

Boy-ishGirl(Tenten): Yeah...hey...you guys remember that time when we saw Mamoto and a mistery guy with red hair went inside a...'you know what'

CherryMaiden: Motel?

Boy-ishGirl: Yep...and we decided to investigate, then after about three hours of waiting Mamoto and the guy went out of the Motel...ahm...in different clothes

BornToBeShy(Hinata): Ew...that's nasty...

SexyBlonde: You can say that again

CherryMaiden: You know...i think that's not her first time to be there

Boy-ishGirl, SexyBlonde, BornToBeShy: What made you say that?

CherryMaiden: You remembered that time when we were just sixth graders...Mamoto was having a hard time to walk properly...and then the teacher asked her why then she said she was run over by a motorcycle

SexyBlonde: I can't believe the teacher believed that kind of crap

BornToBeShy: Why didn't she just said that she screwed a guy at a dirty motel

The four of them laughed hysterically

Boy-ishGirl: Nice one Hinata

SexyBlonde: Yeah...i didn't know you had an evil side in ya

BornToBeShy: XD

CherryMaiden: You know what...i'm kinda concerned on that bitch

SexyBlonde: Why?

CherryMaiden: You know...she might get..HIV or AIDS...something like that

Boy-ishGirl: Yeah...she's right I mean, ew...having you know what with everybody that you want to have you know what!

SexyBlonde: STOP TYPING YOU KNOW WHAT AND YOU KNOW WHO! WHERE NOT IN HARRY POTTER YOU IDIOT!

Boy-ishGirl: Whatever Shikamaruaddict

SexyBlonde: (blush) Baka!

Boy-ishGirl: Don't worry Ino I feel your guilt

CherryMaiden: Neji lover girl

BornToBeShy: Sasukebabes

SexyBlonde: Narutomylove!

The four girls blushed deep red and decided to end their conversation

* * *

_The next day..._

_In the school corridors..._

"Whoah Naruto what happened to you?" Tenten asked Naruto, the four girls looked at Naruto with pure concern

"Isn't it obvious that I'm hurt and in a wheelchair!" he shouted at them

"Hah! I knew it! I'm right! Give me five bucks Ino!" Ino grumbled and got out five bucks inside her pocket and gave it to Sakura

"What's the meaning of this?" Naruto said as he glared at the two girls, "Oh nothing..." Sakura smirked and walked away laughing evilly

"What.The.Hell.Is.Wrong.With.This.World" Naruto stated and decided to go to his first period subject...which is...PE...

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late update guys...i was having a really hard time at my sophomore year ( which is right now) so few assignments but my projects are like infinite...oh well...gotta get used to it...and oh I won't be updating till next week because I have my periodical test...maybe on Friday next week after the last day of my first quarter periodical exam okay? 

Hope you people enjoy this Humor and Parody genred chapter XD pls review

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita

Sayonara


	21. Chapter 21: Contests! Part One

**Chapter 21: Contests! Part One **

"Where the fuck is Kakashi-sensei!" a random male student screamed-asked his seatmate, the girl beside him threw a death glare at him, he immediately found himself pinned to the wall

"Ten calm down!" Sakura said as she tried to pull Tenten away from the helpless guy, the guy looked at Sakura and started to cry

"Sakura help me...she's gonna kill me" he anime-cried at Sakura, she sweat dropped and mouthed a I'm-trying-idiot at him

"Tenten..." Sakura said as she glared at Tenten, Tenten growled at the guy and finally released him, but before she could go with Sakura, he gave the guy a I'm-watching-you-punkass and mouthing the words, "Even though your hot, it doesn't mean that I can't beat up your pretty boy ass" Tenten smirked and gave the guy a devil-ish glare plus smirk again, this time the guy froze to his spot

Sakura continued to drag Tenten back to her seat beside her and pushed her gently down her chair, "Now...relax...you don't want the past to happen again, right?" Sakura smirked as she saw Tenten's face turn bright red with anger and embarrassment

"Up until now I'm thanking that Neji is my first kiss-oops...did I just said that out loud" the students looked at her, the fan girls of Neji glared cold daggers at her while the few fan boys of Tenten started to tear their class pictures with Neji in them while curing 'Fuck-You-Hyuuga-Neji!'

Tenten just sighed, gave the people a death glare before she got them frozen in their seats with fear (she glares like my best friend...O.O really scary)

"Shit!" Hinata said above a whisper as she looked out the window, ino neared her and looked at the window, "Why what's wrong?" she said as she scanned the window and the window's edge, when she spotted a notebook on the edge

"Is that yours?" she asked as she pointed towards the notebook, Hinata nodded and sweat dropped, "Ehehe...clumsy me..." she whispered as she twiddled her fingers together, Tenten and Sakura neared the crime scene (ehehe crime scene XD) and stared out the window to the edge of it

"Can you get it?" Hinata asked as she pouted at Tenten, Tenten sweat dropped and nodded, she reached out to the window and tried to get the notebook but she failed, "My arms aren't long enough!" Ino then come up with an idea and got the attention of her classmates

"Alright people" she began as she went to the front of the class, the people started to snigger but they stopped when they saw Tenten giving them a death glare, Ino looked at Tenten and mouthed a 'Thank You'

"As I was saying...who here is the tallest among the others?" the people looked at the back and stared at a guy who has dark brown hair and green eyes, he sighed and stood up, Ino sweat dropped, _'Omg...i think he's 6'9""'_ (O.O ahem!) she said to herself, the guy neared Sakura, Tenten and Hinata and reached out to the window then to the edge, he gloomed and retrieved his arms

"I can't reach it" the people fell anime-style on the floor, even for Ino who lay flat on the floor, a very huge sweat drop appeared on her forehead, in a few moments they got back to their usual selves, Ino went back to her seat and gloomed

Sakura kept on glancing at the window when she came up with an idea, "I GOT IT!" the people fell anime-style again when they heard Sakura's sudden outburst, Ino rubbed her ear and glared at the forehead-mistress (XD ahahah)

"Lower your voice down forehead! YOU'LL GET US ALL DEAF!!" ino shouted back, Sakura just glared at her and went to the front

"Did somebody brought a masking tape with them?" everyone went silent, a random student coughed at the back, Sakura sweat dropped

'You people are hopeless" she said to herself, she was about to sat back down when a random student neared her, "Here" she said and smiled, she went back at the back of the room, Sakura stared and smiled, she went back to the three and explained her plan, the student continued to have riot inside

"Okay...here's the plan...i'll use my..." she got out her water bottle from her bag and showed it to them, "...water bottle and I will tie this around the bottle, Tenten you help me lower this down after I stick the masking tape at the bottom" the three o them stared at her and clapped for her intelligence

"You're a genius!" Ino said and hugged her, "I know..." Sakura stuck out her tongue and neared the window as she lowered the bottle down, Tenten neared the window as well and helped her lower the bottle down, as they were lowering it they noticed that on the other building on the other side, some college students were watching them as they clapped their hands while shouting some words of support

The four girls sweat dropped, _'Wow...we're like celebrities...'_ Tenten and Sakura continued to lower the water bottle until it reached the end, Sakura slightly pulled it upwards, maybe an inch before she forcedly slammed it on the ground, Tenten slowly and carefully pulled it up but the notebook didn't stick on the tape, Sakura, being the impatient one slammed it harder on the notebook and pulled it up, the notebook finally stick to the tape and she slowly pulled it up, the people around her and also the people on the other building started to give them a round of applause

"Nice one Sakura!"

"You're a genius Haruno!"

"Nice move..._for a bitch like you..."_ well there was some good praises and some are not, like the ones that of Sasuke's fan girls

_'Gee thanks bitches...'_ Sakura just secretly gave them a glare and just sat back down her seat

_Meanwhile...somewhere else... _

"Good morning my youthful-"

"Just get to the point!" Naruto suddenly shouted out of the blue, Gai-sensei sweat dropped and just gloomed, "sigh...run 50 laps three times..." the students winced and glared at gai, what the hell? 50 laps three times? That's 150 laps all in all! CURSE YOU THICK BROWS!

"Joy..." Naruto just watched the students run 150 laps while he's smirking maniacally

_'Good thing I'm in a wheelchair or that might really hurt my jewels...' (A/N: XD ahaha) _

_Health... _

"Yo principal Tsunade why are you here?" a random student ask while staring at _Tsunade's_ face (maybe you mean chest!)

"Well, since that Shizune's not around, I will be your sub..." she smug but frowned when she noticed the (guy) student was staring at her-

A piss mark appeared on her forehead, she got out a twelve centimeter chalk (is that even possible?) and threw it at the guy's head

_THUD! _

The guy collapsed to the ground, clearing her throat, she asked her students, "Now...anyone still staring at _me?_" the students whispered a 'no' in unison, "Okay, now...prepare your things...we're going to the clinic for your CPR demonstration test" the guys smirked while the girls just blushed, except for two _certain_ girls, the two quickly eyed Sasuke and Neji who was listening quietly to Tsunade

Before they went out of the classroom, a girl raised her hand, "Yes Yukino" Yukino-the class president-blushed again, "Do we need a partner in demonstrating?" Tsunade blinked twice and answered a 'yes' the girls' face were now redder than a tomato

Getting what they want to ask, Tsunade chuckled and smirked, "Don't worry, your gonna use dolls for your test" the girls sighed in relief, the guys groaned in frustration and just dragged themselves to the clinic

_Arts... _

"Okay class, please settle down" the teacher said while arranging his books, notebooks and whatever the things that was placed in his desk, the students all quieted down and listened to the teacher (ALLELUIA! It's a miracle XD)

The teacher cleared his throat and took a deep breathe, "I'm sorry class but I have to attend a meeting today, it's about the program that the MAPEH Department would like to have next week for the students here in Konoha High and in other schools" the students cheered with joy

"What is the programs sir?"

"Well...In Music we have singing contest, single, duo or a band..." Shikamaru, who was sitting at the back, smirked at what the teacher just said

"Dance showdown..." Temari and Anna smirked, "In PE we have sports fest, we request and encouraged the Varsities to cooperate and attend the practice later after class...in health we would love the Red Cross Youth Council to attend the meeting later after class" the class was miraculously listening to the teacher (bless their kind souls XD)

"...And lastly for Arts we have Poster-Making, Tattoo-Making, Drawing Contest, and Pottery-"

"Wait, what, Pottery?"

"Yes, Pottery"

"But we don't know how to make any of that stuff"

"Wait let me finish! I would like for you all to meet my former student, and he will teach you Pottery" the teacher went to the door and opened it, a guy with long blonde hair entered the room

The students (mostly girls!) blushed, the teacher smiled and placed his hand on the guy's shoulder, "Class...I would like you to meet my former student, Deidara" the girls eyed Deidara from his oh so handsome face down...below the belt XD

"Don't be rude class, say hi!"

"Hi"

"Yo, un!"

_'Yo, un? What the hell'_ Temari whispered to Anna, she just giggled

"Now, please excuse me, I will now go to the meeting, bye class! AND DON'T FORGET...I WANT ALL THE PARTICIPANTS WHO WANT TO JOIN THE PROGRAM, PLEASE GO TO THE GYM LATER AFTER CLASS!" the teacher then walked out of the classroom to the auditorium (nice! XD)

The students stared back at Deidara

"...Should we start?" the students just nodded

_With Kisetsu of Four Seasons... _

"What do you mean by singing?" Tenten asked the teacher in front of them, "I want to know who here knows how to sing...come on don't be shy" half of the class raised their hand

"Okay...now all of those who raised their hands will need to attend the elimination later this afternoon in the gym...that is all thanks..." the teacher quickly went out of the room

The students just sweat dropped

_Health... _

_Clinic... _

"Okay class...please choose a partner...i don't want to hear any comments or any violent reactions just pick a partner, if you're a girl, pick a girl, if you're a boy, pick a boy" the students quickly got their partner

"Anybody who don't have a partner?" one student raised their hand

"Okay...mister...?"

"Akushou..."

"Akushou...since you don't have a partner, I'll be your partner..." the guy sweat dropped, _'Oh joy...'_ he whispered to himself

"Please get one doll so we can get started" the students sweat dropped

"Okay...everyone should be trained with CPR 'cause you wouldn't know when a certain accident will happen in your life, for example your girlfriend or boyfriend suddenly stopped breathing, what will you do? Cry like an idiot because you didn't even help her or him...now...can anyone tell me what CPR means?"

A _certain_ student raised his hand

"Yes mister Uchiha"

Sasuke stood up, "CPR means Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation" Tsunade smiled, "Excellent Sasuke, now before we begin, I would like to freshen up your mind of how to perform CPR..." Tsunade placed her human doll on the floor, "Now...first you must know if he or she is unconscious or not by tapping him or her on the shoulder and shout 'ARE YOU OKAY?' if he or she didn't respond, yell help to get attention of others..." Tsunade went to the side of the human doll and knelt down

"Check first if he or she has a head, neck, or back injury before tilting his or her head back to open the airway...now by doing that, you should kneel by the child's side and place one of your hands on his or her forehead, gently tilt hs or her head bac-Yes?" she asked when a random student raised their hand

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a retired doctor..." the student replied with a 'okay' and let her continue

"Now...Place fingers of your other hand on bony part of his chin-remember NOT ON THROAT...gently lift the chin straight up without closing the mouth..."

Tsunade took a deep breathe, "okay...now listen and feel for breathing for three to five seconds by placing your cheek near the mouth and watch for chest to rise and fall...if breathing is not present perform CPR-PLEASE PAY ATTRENTION!" she yelled when she noticed two girls were just talking to each other, the two girls rolled their eyes

"CPR for a child can also be done to adults...maintain head-tilt position...pinch the nose closed with your fingers and place your mouth over his or her mouth...give two full, slow breathes each lasting 1 to 1 ½ seconds..." she demonstrated, the students were amazed, the principal that they knew was actually a professional doctor...GO TSUNADE-SENSEI!

"After each breathe, pull your mouth away and allow his or her lungs to deflate...if no exchange of air, reposition his or her head and try again...ALWAYS REMEMBER TO NOT GIVE UP!" she said loudly like she done it once and failed...the students stared at her with concern except for four certain students

"Now...check for his or her breathing and pulse...to check the pulse, keep his or her head tipped back by keeping your hand on the forehead...place fingertips of your other hand on his or her Adam's apple, slide fingers into groove at either side of the Adam's apple"

She stood up and placed the doll back on the table

"If your asking when we will perform CPR on an infant we'll do it tomorrow...the Health teachers forgot to unlock the room where all the human dolls are placed...sigh" she placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head in disgrace

"Okay...now please begin..."

_Arts... _

"What the fuck are you doing? Un" Deidara said as he stared at the plump of clay in front of him, what was his student thinking?

"What is that, un?"

"It's a vase..." Deidara slapped his face and sighed, "Pottery isn't just molding vases and all that boring stuff! YOU GOT TO HAVE CREATIVITY UN!" he picked up the clay and molded it skillfully, the students stared in amazement

"Now...that's what I call art, un!" he smiled triumphantly, the students were dumbstruck, the clay was molded skillfully into a beautiful swan, it looked so real

"Keep on practicing guys!" he said while he dumped a slight huge amount of clay on the student's table, the students sweat dropped

While he was roaming around, correcting any error that the students made on the clay, Temari went towards Deidara, "Hey sexy..." Deidara froze in his track and went back to Temari, "I beg your pardon, un?" he said, "How old are you?" she asked as she studied his features, her eyes slightly widening when she noticed his six-pack abs slightly poking on his shirt

"Why, un?" he asked nervously, "Nothing, I 'm just _dying to know..._" she moaned the last three words, Deidara was now sweating with nervousness, "Ahm...I'm 23...un" he sweat dropped when he heard her purr

"Ahm...would you excuse me...i have to go correct everyone's mistake in molding...un" he said while backing away

'Bye handsome...' she mouthed; Deidara froze again but continued to back away

Temari smirked and just continued to mold the miniature Deidara clay

_Gym... _

"Oh SHIT!" Gai-sensei suddenly said and walked out of the gym, the students just watched him fled and went to the school main building

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked a random student

_Later after class... _

"Yo Guys wait up!" Naruto said trying to keep up at the three

"Where are you going?"

"In the gym" Shikamaru said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"There will be an elimination of bands in the gym..." Shikamaru said lazily

"Okay...let's go!"

_Somewhere near the gym... _

"I'm so excited about the elimination!" Ino said giddily

"So...who will be participated in the singing contest?" Tenten asked, Ino, Hinata and Tenten did a thinking pose and slowly looked at Sakura

"What?" she asked nervously

"You will participate..." they said menacingly

"Eh! I can't do it alone! Ino be my partner!"

"I don't want!"

"Tenten?"

"No way Haruno!"

"Hinata?"

"Ahm...sorry but you won't want me to faint again would you?" she said while remembering the incident when they were still freshmen

"Okay okay...i guess...i have to face the wrath of the audience...you just sit by the audience...and once I sang a wrong line...they will laugh at me..."

The three girls looked at each other, "Okay!" Sakura twitched and glared at the three, "Some friends you are!" she pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Just kidding!" the three said, Tenten neared her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Okay, okay..i'll be your partner?" Sakura looked at her, "No?"

"Yes..." suddenly, Sakura hugged her, "Oh thank you Neji lover girl!" Tenten blushed, "You tricked me Haruno..." Sakura smirked at Tenten

"Well...works every time ehehe..." she chuckled evilly as they neared the gym

_In The Gym... _

"Good afternoon Seniors...you're all gathered here today to have the elimination...let's start with Music programs...let's start with the singing contest...all participants who will be singing alone please go to my left, the duos please go to my right and the bands please go beside the duos..." the almost fifteen percent of the students who were in the gym went to the front, Sakura and Tenten were beside Tsunade

Tsunade was about to announce the first one to sing in the single division but she noticed that no one was on her left, she sweat dropped

"Okay...we moved on to the duos...any volunteer who would like to come first?" no one raised their hands, Tsunade got pissed and went inside the crowd, she dragged two girls in front

"Okay...what will you two sing?" Tsunade asked while nearing the DJ, "We Ride by Rihanna" after about a second the music started

(Serique-_italic _

Andreia-**Bold **

Both-**_Bold Italic_**)

**_Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die_**__

It's real late  
Bout a quarter to 1  
Thinkin about everythang  
We become  
And i hate it  
I thought we could make it  
But im ready to scratch this  
Just wanna forget about it  
I saw the pictures  
And the letters she sent  
U had me thinkin  
U were out we your friends  
Im so foolish  
Hate me like im stupid  
Cuz i thought it was just u and i (oh)

**That's how i think after all the time  
We spent in love  
I see it in my mind  
Playing over and over again**  
Its far and out  
U got me breaking down  
And i just can't figure out why  
But this is what u say

**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**

**_Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die_**__

**Visions in my mind  
Of the day that we met  
U showed me thangs  
That'll never forget  
Took me swimming  
In the ocean  
U had my head up in the clouds  
Make me feel like im floating (yeah)  
U think im playing  
When u now its the truth  
Nobody else can do it  
Quite like i do  
All my kisses  
And my lovin  
But aint nobody  
Better than us  
**_  
**That's how i think after all the time  
We spent in love  
I see it in my mind  
Playing over and over again**  
Its far and out  
U got me breaking down  
And i just can't figure out why  
But this is what u say_

**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die **

**_Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
_**_  
I guess its over  
And definitely  
But u and i know  
Its not that easy  
To let go  
Of everything (everything)  
And start all over again  
**Just bring this up cuz u blew it  
I wont forget how u do it**_**  
Sweet baby  
This is where the game ends now somehow  
_Might not believe u and me_  
We can figure it out  
**_  
**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
**  
**U finna make me say boy  
I wish that u come hold me  
When im lonely  
When i need someone to talk to  
U would phone me  
Just like everything its on me  
**(when we ride we ride it's til the day we die)  
**Boy u forgot about the promises  
U made me  
And now we'll let the memories  
Just fade away  
But i remember  
What u used to say  
**_**(when we ride we ride it's til the day we die)**__

**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die **

****

**_Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
_**_  
**We Ride **_

****

Everyone gave them a round of applause, "Okay...next...any volunteer?" once again, no one raised their hand, Tsunade got pissed, "If you don't want to volunteer I'll volunteer you myself..." she started to near the crowd again, but before she could grab a random pair, the crowd threw two guys in front, the girls who were the first to sing gave the mic to them

"Song?" the DJ asked trying to calm Tsunade, "My Love By Justin Timberlake" the music started after they said the title

(Toiji-_Italics _

Seichji-**Bold **

Both-**_Bold Italic_**)

_Ain't Another Woman That Can Take Your Spot My-_

If I Wrote You A Symphony,  
Just To Say How Much You Mean To Me **(what Would You Do?)**_  
If I Told You You Were Beautiful  
Would You Date Me On The Regular _**(tell Me, Would You?)**_  
Well, Baby I've Been Around The World  
But I Ain't Seen Myself Another Girl _**(like You)**_  
This Ring Here Represents My Heart  
But There's Just One Thing I Need From You _**(say "i Do")**__

Yeah, Because  
I Can See Us Holding Hands  
Walking On The Beach, Our Toes In The Sand  
I Can See Us On The Countryside  
Sitting On The Grass, Laying Side By Side  
You Could Be My Baby, Let Me Make You My Lady  
Girl, You Amaze Me  
Ain't Gotta Do Nothing Crazy  
See, All I Want You To Do Is Be My Love  
**(so Don't Give Away)**_ My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ Ain't Another Woman That Can Take Your Spot, My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ Ain't Another Woman That Can Take Your Spot, My Love_

Ooooh, Girl  
My Love  
My Love

Now, If I Wrote You A Love Note  
And Made You Smile With Every Word I Wrote **(what Would You Do?)**_  
Would That Make You Want To Change Your Scene  
And Wanna Be The One On My Team _**(tell Me, Would You?)**_  
See, What's The Point Of Waiting Anymore?  
Cause Girl I've Never Been More Sure _**(that Baby, It's You)**_  
This Ring Here Represents My Heart  
And Everything That You've Been Waiting For _**(just Say "i Do")**__

Yeah, Because  
I Can See Us Holding Hands  
Walking On The Beach, Our Toes In The Sand  
I Can See Us On The Countryside  
Sitting On The Grass, Laying Side By Side  
You Could Be My Baby, Let Me Make You My Lady  
Girl, You Amaze Me  
Ain't Gotta Do Nothing Crazy  
See, All I Want You To Do Is Be My Love  
**(so Don't Give Away)**_ My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away**_) My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ Ain't Another Woman That Can Take Your Spot, My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ My Love  
_**(so Don't Give Away)**_ Ain't Another Woman That Can Take Your Spot, My Love_

Ooooh, Girl  
My Love  
My Love

**Alright It's Time To Get It Jt  
I Don't Know Why She Hesitates For Man  
Shorty, Cool As A Fan  
On The New Once Again  
But, Still Has Fan From Peru To Japan  
Listen Baby, I Don't Wanna Ruin Your Plan  
If You Got A Man, Try To Lose Him If You Can  
Cause The Girls Worldwide Throw Their Hands Up High  
When They Wanna Come Kick It Wit A Stand Up Guy**_  
(trust Me) _**You Don't Really Wanna Let The Chance Go By  
'cause You Ain't Been Seen Wit A Man So Fly  
Baby Friends So Fly I Can Go Fly  
Private, Cause I Handle Mine  
T.i. They Call Me Candle Guy, Simply Because I Am On Fire  
I Hate To Have To Cancel My Vacation So You Can't Deny  
I'm Patient, But I Ain't Gonna Try  
You Don't Come, I Ain't Gonna Die  
Hold Up, What You Mean, You Can't Go Why?  
Me And You Boyfriend We Ain't No Tie  
You Say You Wanna Kick It When I Ain't So High  
Well, Baby It's Obvious That I Ain't Your Guy  
Ain't Gon' Lie, I Feel Your Space  
But Forget Your Face, I Swear I Will  
St. Barths, Same Bullet, Anywhere I Chill  
Just Bring Wit Me A Pair, I Will  
**_  
I Can See Us Holding Hands  
Walking On The Beach, Our Toes In The Sand  
I Can See Us On The Countryside  
Sitting On The Grass, Laying Side By Side  
You Could Be My Baby, Let Me Make You My Lady  
Girl, You Amaze Me  
Ain't Gotta Do Nothing Crazy  
See, All I Want You To Do Is Be My Love  
_**(love)**_ My Love  
_**(love)**_ My Love  
_**(love)**_ Ain't Another Woman That Can Take Your Spot, My Love  
_**(love)**_ My Love  
_**(love)**_ My Love  
_**(love)**_ Ain't Another Woman That Can Take Your Spot, My Love_

Ooooh, Girl  
My Love  
My Love 

The fan girls of the two (which are the tenth hottest in Konoha High) cheered

"I LOVE YOU TOIJI!"

"YOU ROCK SEICHJI!"

"Woooo!" others gave them a rou7nd of applause, others just kept on talking to each other

"Okay...next!"

_'I'm getting kinda bored standing here...' _Tenten whispered to Sakura, Sakura just agreed and kept on day dreaming

_--Day Dream-- _

_"Yukihiro, Haruno, you're up!"_

_--End of Day Dream-- _

"Haruno...Haruno...HARUNO!" Sakura snapped back to reality, "Huh?" the students laughed at her, "You two are next!" she looked at Tenten who gave her a nervous smile, "Oh, sorry..." she went in front, Tenten gave her her mic

"What song Haruno?"

"Through The Rain By Mariah Carey" the music began after Sakura said the title

(Sakura-_Italics _

Tenten-**Bold **

Both-**_Bold Italic_**)

_  
__When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep cryin out to be saved but nobody comes  
And you feel so far away that you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's ok, won't you say_

**I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own and I know that I'm strong enough  
to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith and I live one more day and I make it  
through the rain  
**  
**And if you keep falling down, don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly and  
you'll find what you need to prevail  
What you say**__

**I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own and I know that I'm strong enough  
to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith and I live one more day and I make it  
through the rain  
**  
And when the wind blows  
And shadows grow close  
Don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you, you'll never pull through

Don't hesitate, stand tall and say

**I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own and I know that I'm strong enough  
to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain  
And I can make it through the rain and stand up once again  
And I live one more day and I, I can make it through the rain  
Oh yes you can,  
You're gonna make it through the rain **

Everyone was dumbstruck about Sakura's and Tenten's voice, slowly the students stood up and gave them a loud applause, and even Tsunade gave them applause

"Now that's what I called contest" Tsunade said to the two girls, Tenten and Sakura hugged each other while jumping up and down

"Oh yeah!"

"WHOOOT! YOU GO HARUNO!"

"NICE ONE TENTEN!" the two stopped jumping and blushed, wow, for the first time they got some fan boys

"Please people quiet down..." Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples in frustration, she muttered a thank you when the students quieted down

"Okay...we only need two pair representative that we will pick for the competetion next week..." Tsunade got out a paper from her pocket

"The two pair winners are...Saaya and Kauru..." the students cheered, "And..." Tenten and Sakura crossed their fingers, "Sakura and Tenten!" the two screamed with joy and jumped up and down while hugging each other

'Go Kisetsu of Four Seasons!' Ino and Hinata cheered

Tsunade got pissed by the noise again, "QUIET!" the students quieted down

Tsunade muttered a curse, "Okay...let's move on to the Band division..."

A/N: CLIFFIE! OH YEAH I LOVE THE CLIFFIE XD! Ehehehe...well...uhm...i hope you enjoyed this chappie please read and review

Kitomi21

Arugatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara!


	22. Chapter 22: Contests! Part Two Point One

_--Recap-- _

_"The two pair winners are...Saaya and Kauru..." the students cheered, "And..." Tenten and Sakura crossed their fingers, "Sakura and Tenten!" the two screamed with joy and jumped up and down while hugging each other _

_'Go Kisetsu of Four Seasons!' Ino and Hinata cheered _

_Tsunade got pissed by the noise again, "QUIET!" the students quieted down _

_Tsunade muttered a curse, "Okay...let's move on to the Band division..." _

_--End of Recap-- _

**Chapter 22: Contests! Part Two (1.1) **

Slowly she stared at the participants on her right, the student sweat dropped

"Volunteer or I'll drag your asses to your place?" Tsunade said as she glared cold daggers at the contestants, the contestants flinched except for Sasuke's group

"I don't think that's necessary Tsunade-sama" the DJ said while tapping her shoulder, she grabbed the DJ by his collar, "What do you mean by that?" the DJ shivered, "W-well, y-you se-see-" Tsunade got pissed

"DON'T STUTTER IDIOT I CAN"T UNDERSTAND YOU!" the DJ almost fainted, "We don't have any instruments sir, I mean madam I mean mas-"

"FINE!" she threw the helpless being on the ground and stared at the audience who were now swimming in their own sweat

"I apologize everyone for the band presentation due to some lack of instruments..." she thought for a moment and snapped her fingers, "For all of those who would like to participate in the elimination of the Band please bring your own instruments tomorrow here in the gym" Naruto winced and imagining him carrying his drums while walking to school

_'The pain...' _he said to himself and gloomed

**_'You idiot! You can ask dad to drive you to school!_**' a sweat dropped from the side of his face

_'Oh yeah you have a point' _

Tsunade stared at the DJ and mouthed a LET'S-START-THE-DANCE-SHOWDOWN

"Okay people...i want the groups who would like to compete in the elimination of the dance showdown, please go by my right..." the students didn't move except for the people who were suppose to play the instruments went back to their seats

"**GET OVER HERE!**" one fourth of the people in the audience went to Tsunade's right side

"I repeat, volunteer or I'll drag you in front!?" then suddenly a hand was raised

"Yes?" Tsunade asked

"Can the winners of the singing contest join in the dance showdown?" the girl said, well...the girl's name is Haruno Sakura

"...Yeah whatever, just don't join any contest exceeding two" Sakura and Tenten gave each other a high five

"Now, i repeat, volunteer or I'll drag you-no rephrase that..." she gave the students a menacing glare

"**I'LL THROW YOU INFRONT!**" the crowd threw six people on the front, Tsunade stared at them

"Song?!"

"Huh?" the guy with auburn hair and obsidian eyes asked, the students laughed but they stopped when they saw Tsunade's nose puff out some smoke of fury

"GIVE ME THE TITLE OF THE SONG IDIOT!" the students flinched, his group mates answered for him

But before they could answer, a random student raised his hand

"What now?" Tsunade asked she rubbed her eyes

"How can we dance when we haven't practiced yet?" Tsunade fall anime-style on the floor

_He's got a point_ Tsunade whispered to herself; she got back up again and stared at the contestants

"Okay...i'm giving you two hours, I repeat two hours...please go to the gymnasium in the ground floor of the Shodaime building" the students flinched, some fainted and some twitched

"Are you sure?" the students asked her in unison

"Yes" Tsunade said, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face

"B-but...it's haunted!" Tsunade gave them a glare

"WHAT THE FUCK!? **YOU'RE ALL LIKE MORE THAN FIFTY-SIX AND YOU'RE STILL AFRAID!**" the students nodded

"You want me to send you home?" the students looked at each other and shook there heads, they bid Tsuande and the audience goodbye before proceeding to the Nidaime building quickly went to the Shodaime building, and you know what...behind that building...is an old abandoned graveyard

* * *

Tsunade watched as the dance showdown contestants flee plus a guy with a wheelchair (guess who XD) as a smirk creep itself on her lips, she slowly turned to look at the audience and stared at them, the students tensed

"Now...while we wait...let's have an inspection" the students flinched and stealthy hid their cellphones, iPods, mp3s, gameboy and whatever gadgets they had with them in their bra, underwear, brief, wherever place they could think of!

"Lets start with the guys..." the guys stood up and slowly made their way in front of Tsunade

She signaled the guy in front of him to cough up the goods, the guy gloomed; being a nice guy wasn't easy so he just surrendered his cellphone

"Good boy..." he said and threw the item in the box labeled 'Confiscated items: note: you will only get this back if your parents secured a letter and they themselves will give it to me to get your stuff'

"Okay..next" the guys just started crying a river (literally) causing the gym to flood

Tsunade got pissed...again

"Stop crying you crybabies!" the guys stopped crying (insert flushing sound) then the water drained from God knows where

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

All fifty-six students were slowly making their way to Shodaime building

The students can't believe it, of all three gymnasium in their school, one, on the grassy field at the back of their school, two, the one that they came from earlier and three, the one on the godaime building in the sixth floor, it had to be the haunted one

Curse Tsunade's ass

The students stared in horror at the Shodaime building, the student in the front got quiet and started a conversation with the others while walking to the Shodaime building

"I'm not the ones who would like to creep you people out but this story I'm about to tell you is true..." the students looked at her with interest and fear

"You want me to tell you the story?" she looked at the back and smiled a little when the students agreed with her

"Okay...here's how it goes...it maybe a long story but it will fill our time while going their..."

_--Story-- _

_Seventy years ago, when our school was just twenty-five years old, the Shodaime building was the only building in this school, the elementary was located on the ground floor up to the third floor, the high school students were located in the fourth floor up to the sixth floor, the college building was located at the fifth floor up to the fourteenth floor, since a building with a thirteenth floor was sure to be unlucky, they build a fourteenth floor so the rest of the remaining college students would occupy the fourteenth floor _

_Since there's no more space for the comfort rooms or any of the biology labs or any laboratories, they placed it on the thirteenth floor _

_Now this is when my real story begins... _

_One Friday...when the second year students were having their Biology time in the Biology lab near the last south part of the thirteenth floor, the teacher was having her lectures about Mitosis and Meiosis _

_The teacher was busily talking about the lesson _

_At the back of the room, a row of five students were busily discussing their own topic _

_'What? No way he asked you out?' the girl with bright blonde hair with onyx eyes said while congratulating her friend, 'I didn't know he has the guts to finally ask you out" the other girl said which has black hair and jade green eyes _

_'Yeah I know...i didn't expected it either...' the girl with pink-ish orange hair and blue eyes said to her friends _

_'So...where will you and Aki meet?' the girl with oddly green hair and brown eyes whispered when she noticed that the teacher was eying them _

_'Well...i don't know but he said we should first meet near the school's ground gym' all of the four girls squealed a little _

_'Maybe he would let you watch him work out...yeah' the girl with auburn hair with purple eyes said to her friend _

_'Oh I wish I were you Kaori...' the girl with bright blonde hair said _

_'Don't worry Hikari, maybe Riko will finally burst out his feelings for you...' Kaori said and nudged her friend's arm playfully _

_'Hey Hikari I thought Riko already confessed his feeling for you?' the girl beside Kaori said, Hikari blushed _

_'Why didn't you tell us?" the oddly green-haired girl said _

_'Oh nothing...' Hikari said and blushed deeply red _

_'Don't tell me something has happened' Hikari slightly slapped her hands arm _

_'Ouch...' the girl said, 'Eh!' she continued to blush _

_'...Oooohh...i'm not the one to spoil the fun but...what about that Haito guy...you know the one who has a crush on you' the girl with red hair and blue eyes said to Kaori, the five girls stared at her _

_'You got a point there...' Kaori said _

_'Forget about him Kaori...you have Aki now...' the girl with bright blonde hair said _

_The girls continued to chat until the teacher asked them to prepare for a quiz tomorrow and let them go to their next class; the seven girls stood up and went to their next class _

_Later that afternoon... _

_"So...i you ready with your date with Aki?" the girl with oddly green hair said, Kaori can't help but to blush _

_"Go for it girl!" her friends playfully pushed Kaori just beside the gym then they quickly went home bidding a goodluck and goodbye to her _

_Kaori smiled and waited patiently for Aki _

_'Okay...be patient...' she continuously chanted inside her brain until she gotten impatient _

_'Oh come on! Where the hell is he?' she screamed in her head, she checked for her pink wristwatch, it read 6:00 in the afternoon, the sun was about to set and still Aki wasn't there _

_She decided to just go home and try again tomorrow _

_Before she could be four meters away from the gym, she saw Haito dragging a huge gym bag _

_'What the hell?' she said and continued to watch him drag the bag, she hid behind a bush as she stared at the black haired teen _

_He got inside the gym _

_Kaori raised her brow in confusion and went inside the gym when Haito got out _

_'What was in that bag? Basketballs?' she asked herself and went inside, she went to check the utility closet and saw it open, she turned on the lights and curiosity took over her, she knelt and slowly opened the bag _

_She didn't have to open it further due to the scene in front of her _

_She gasped with shock, her eyes widen with fear _

_There inside the bag, Aki, bloodied and full of huge cuts, his throat was open wide and his head looked like it could fall off his head any moment sooner, she screamed when it happen, the head fell off and rolled to her feet _

_She stood up and ran towards the exit of the gym when suddenly she saw Haito blocking the way, the gym's keys in his hand, she slowly backed away while Haito went inside the gym and locked the door _

_Kaori's heart started to beat faster and faster _

_"W-what did you d-do to hi-him?" she said as she continued to back away as she noticed him ascending towards her _

_"Nothing...i just...killed him that's all..." his face showing no emotions _

_Kaori stared at him in fear, "W-why?" she squeaked when her back met the cold wall, she started to walk to her left direction _

_"He tried to steal you from me..." he said and followed her _

_"W-what do you mean?" she asked and continued to back away _

_"Can't you understand Kaori? I LOVE YOU!" he said and gave her a smile, Kaori winced and continued to back away _

_"Do you even feel the same way as what I feel for you...?" he asked her _

_"I'm sorry...but i...i don't love you..." Haito stopped following her and stared at her _

_"You don't? Then who do you love...Aki?! HE'S DEAD KAORI!" Kaori started to cry while backing away from him until she reached the corner of the gym _

_"Okay...i can see now...you love him right?" Kaori nodded, Haito gave her a devilish grin _

_"Then I have no choice but to let you join him..." he said and took out a pocket knife and was about to stab her when _

_"Gotcha!" Haito said and dropped the blade, Kaori stared at him in shock _

_"Hah?" she asked and stood up slowly _

_"Sorry if we ever scared ya..." a voice said from behind Haito, Kaori looked at the source of the voice and sweat dropped _

_"Aki!" she ran towards Aki and hugged him tightly _

_"But...how-" _

_"Your friends planned it" Kaori's lips twitched and saw her friends on the entrance of the gym _

_"Hehe gotcha!" _

_--End of Story-- _

"Gotcha!" the student said, she burst out laughing while watching her schoolmates fell anime-style with a domino effect

"Ahhahaha...works every time..." the students smirked and proceeded to go to the gym

"Where here guys come on!" the students said and gestured them to come inside, they can't believe it, from a serious horror story turned humor! What the fuck is wrong with her!

The students cursed under their breath, I mean, how could she! They almost got a heart attack listening to her horror story

Sigh...

* * *

_Back at the gym... _

"Now...the girls..." Tsunade smirked as she watched the girls near her, they fell in line, waiting for Tsunade to confiscate any of their gadgets

"Cough it up girls!" she said while she placed the huge box of Confiscated items, the one at her back was already full

The students sighed and placed their gadgets in the box, at least the girls were honest...

_Back at the Haunted Gym... _

Almost sixty mouths hit the floor when they saw the gym

"Oh...my...gawd..." the students said, including the guys said as they scanned the gym, it was so spotlessly clean, it was larger than the gym they came from awhile ago and it even has more than thirteen stereos!

The students closed their mouths and proceeded to get their stereo

"I can't believe it...they had more than thirteen stereo...and they're brand new!" Tenten said as she continued to stare at the stereo, "Tenten, you're drooling" Sakura said as she wiped it off with a tissue, she turned to look at Hinata, they sniggered a little before they noticed that Ino was also drooling, the two sweat dropped and got out a box of tissue from God knows where, Sakura wiped Ino's drool while Hinata did it also to Tenten

"Snap out of it Yamanaka, Yukihiro!" the two said as they slightly bonked them in the head, the two quickly went back to reality

"Sorry..." they both said in unison while rubbing the back of their heads, in unison

"Okay...let's start..." Sakura said as she got out a CD from here duffel bag (A/N: did I mention that they brought their bags? No? Ehehe, Gomen!)

"Good thing I brought the CDs or else...we'll just sit back and drool as we watch others play" the three girls sweat dropped as Sakura placed the one CD inside the stereo, "So...what song would you like?" she asked the three, "Well...what songs are they?" Hinata asked as she knelt beside the stereo

A smirk slowly crept its way on Sakura's lips, "You'll see..." she said as she gave them the copy of the titles and the other CDs

* * *

"I can't believe it..." Tsunade said as she stared at the three huge box, which were full of Student's gadgets, "I'm so disappointed in you all...you never read the rules..." she said as she shook her head, a piss mark suddenly appeared when he heard the DJ said something about 'The Principal-which is Tsunade-also breaks the rule by drinking lots of sake in her office' then he let out a small chuckle, Tsunade marched towards the DJ and smack him on the head

"Shut the fuck up!" Tsunade said as she glared cold daggers at the DJ, the DJ was now unconsciously lying on the ground while the students watched the 'little' nonsense scene

"Nice!" the three said as they scanned the piece of paper, "How's about we dance Give It To Me?" Tenten said as she stared at the three, "Nah...i don't like the beat" Ino said as she continued to scan the paper

"Guys..." Sakura called out their attention, they turned to look at her, they noticed a smirk plastered on her rosy lips

* * *

A/N: I know, I know a cliff hanger...XD hehehe...well I hope you enjoyed this chappie , please leave a reviewKitomi21 

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	23. Chapter 23: A Night At The Hyuugas Pt 1

**Chapter 23: ****A Night At The Hyuugas**** Part 1**

_'LQ'_ a random student whispered to her seatmate, the guy beside her snickered, it's been two hours now, and the fifty-six students haven't returned yet

"I'm so gonna fucking kill you!" Tsunade said as she grabbed a handful of the DJ's shirt, the DJ held his hands up defensively, "P-please...I'm j-joking! Sorry!" Tsunade glared at him, she lifted him in the air and was about to throw him on the other side of the court when they heard footsteps

"WE'RE BACK!" the fifty-six students said in unison and entered the gym, their faces covered with sweat

Tsunade stared at them; she dropped the DJ and neared them

"What the fuck? Look at you all!" she screamed, she made a face as she stared at them, the girl's hair were messy and out of place, their shirts and blouses covered with sweat, the guys' hair were wet with sweat and their shirts were also wet with sweat, she covered her nose and backed away a little

"EW! **GO HOME! WE'LL CONTINUE THIS CONTEST TOMORROW...AND PROMISE ME DON'T SHOUT IF I ANNOUNCE THIS TO YOU**" the students stared at her

"There will be no exchange subjects tomorrow due to the contests and practices...am I making myself clear?" the students tried their best not to shout in joy

"And bring only small bag, you may bring extra clothes for practice, instruments for the band eliminations and whatsoever...dismissed!" in a matter of seconds, the gym was empty, not a student was left

* * *

"Seven o'clock" Hinata, Tenten and Sakura said in unison, they sweat dropped and retrieved their wrist watches 

"Seven o'clock? Why does my watch says it's just 6:25?" Ino asked, the three turned to look at her and sweat dropped, "Maybe the battery died" Tenten said while adjusting her duffel bag at her shoulder

"Or maybe when a certain bitch _not_ accidentally crushed your wrist watch when you left it on the bench" Sakura said while staring at Ino, she sweat drop, "It's not my fault that I'm not comfortable dancing with my wrist watch attached!" she said, the three shook there heads

"My mom's gonna kill me for this...and I mean the 'going home late' thing, or the crushed expensive wrist watch she gave me...or both" Ino said as she held her face with her hands, Sakura twitched just imagining her mother scolding her

_'Sakura, where the __heck__ have you been?' asked an angry mom_

_'Practice' she said plainly, trying not to sweat drop __in front__ of her mother_

_'Don't lie to m__e Sakura, I know you've done something with-__-'_

_'EW! No mom I told you we're through! And why would I do _that_**WITH **_**THAT**_** BASTARD!**__'_

_'RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME, NE!? GO TO YOUR ROOM MISSY!'_

Yup, those were the _happy _days...NOT!

Sakura sighed; the four waved at each other and parted their ways

* * *

_Later...and I mean _later 

Sakura sighed, as if on queue a door from downstairs slammed shut

_'Yep...and she's still angry at me...nice...NOT!'_

Sakura sighed and opened her computer. After that she logged in at Yahoo Messenger

_'Hm...wow, everybody's online'_ she opened a conference room and invited the three

SexyBlonde: Guess what!?

Boy-ishGirl, CherryMaiden, BornToBeShy: What?

SexyBlonde: I got GROUNDED!

Boy-ishGirl, CherryMaiden, BornToBeShy: **WHO WOULDN'T!?**

CherryMaiden: But still they're unfair! X(

Boy-ishGirl: They won't listen to us:((

BornToBeShy: I hate my dad right now

SexyBlonde: My mom banned me from my cell phone, the telephone, my PS2, I hate it! But I'm glad she forgot to ban me from using the computer and my mp3 ahahaaha :))

Boy-ishGirl: My mom and my aunt didn't ban me from anything...

CherryMaiden: Lucky you...i got ban from watching television...huhuh SpongeBob, I'm gonna miss ya buddy

Boy-ishGirl, SexyBlonde, BornToBeShy: **WHO WOULDN'T!**

SexyBlonde: Okay I'm getting bored, change topic...what are we going to do with the dance, I mean we just finish half of it

Boy-ishGirl: I'm thinking that we should cut the dance steps and the song in the middle and place it at the end

CherryMaiden: Yeah! And we can make Fire by Nicole Scherzinger in front!

BornToBeShy: No, I think we should start on a slow song then surprise them by the next!

SexyBlonde: Hell yeah!

CherryMaiden: The problem really here guys is...I'm lacking of dance songs...i only knew five

_Dominoes of sweat drops_

SexyBlonde: What are we going to do?! I don't care if we're lacking of songs...i'm concerned about the lack of dance steps! And we can't just practice now! My mom's gonna double my punishment!

Boy-ishGirl: We could at least tell them that we're practicing

BornToBeShy: How's about we have a little sleepover at my house! We got a basketball court, we could practice there

CherryMaiden: We're not sure if they're going to say yes you know

BornToBeShy: Come on! Trying wouldn't hurt!

_Strings of sighs followed_

CherryMaiden: Alright, let's go

SexyBlonde: I'm in!

Boy-ishGirl: Let's do it!

_Boy-ishGirl signed out..._

_SexyBlonde signed out..._

_CherryMaiden signed out..._

_BornToBeShy signed out..._

They turned off their computers and went downstairs to talk to their parents

_'This would be easy...not!'_

* * *

_At Hinata's House..._

Hinata pathetically held onto his father's leg while begging him to allow her to practice at the basketball court with her friends

"Ahm, Hinata...just so you know...I'm not your father" Hinata stopped hugging his leg and stood up and looked closely at his face, it wasn't Hiashi but Hizashi, a sweat drop appeared behind her head

"Sorry 'bout that Uncle..." he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled

"Can you do me a favor uncle!" she said sweetly, he stared at her, a sweat drop appeared behind his head when he saw her expression

Puffy eyes, begging him to do her favor, he nodded nervously

--

"Oh come on Aniki, at least allow her for just once night!" Hizashi said as he tried to convince his brother to let Hinata have her dance practice with her friends at their basketball court, sadly, he wouldn't let her

"No, otouto..." he muttered while arranging some papers and books from his desk

"Please Aniki!" he said while staring at his brother, he sighed

"No..."

"But-"

"No buts Hizashi..."

"Oh come on!"

"If you want me to allow her then bring her here and she'll be the one to ask me, not you" he said firmly

As if on queue, Hinata entered the room

"Please dad, just this night!"

"...Don't exceed until three in the morning okay"

"So that means you're saying yes?"

He nodded; Hinata jumped on him and hugged him to death

"Oh, I love you daddy!" she said while hugging him, he turned purple due to lack of oxygen

"Hinata...can't breathe" she let go, but before she could go to the basketball court, she stopped-mid step and went back to the room, she gave her father and her uncle a light peck on the cheek, she smiled sweetly at them

_Meanwhile at Ino's house_

"Come on mom, please..." she begged while staring at her, her mom was eating cereal while lazily staring at her

"No"

"But mom"

"No"

"Please mom"

"No"

"I'm just going to have our dance practice at Hinata's, please...just this night I promise"

"I'm telling you...no"

"How's about this...you allow me to go to Hinata's house and I can do all the chores you want me to do, weekdays and weekends, any day mom!" she said, her mom stared at her

"I was just waiting for you to say that, sure I'll allow you" Ino's jaws dropped to the floor, her mom chuckled evilly and stuck out her tongue

Great, now she's doing the chores...thanks to her request!

* * *

_At Sakura's house..._

"Mom, I'm sorry okay..." she said while looking at her mother, she was glaring at her

"You don't know how worried I am..." she said and crossed her arms over her chest, she looked the other way and cursed; Sakura lowered her head and sighed

"Look...i'm sorry okay...please...just let me have my dance practice at Hinata's, come on mom, it's just a few meters away..." she said and knelt in front of her, "...Fine...but don't come home three in the morning..."

"Oh yeah about that..."

"What now?"

"I'm thinking of staying with her for just this night...come on mom please"

Her mom rolled her eyes

"Yeah..." she muttered

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry okay..." she said and hugged her mom, she hugged her back

"Okay...apology accepted" she said

"Promise I'll be back after school"

"Yeah, yeah..." she said and went upstairs to pack her things

* * *

_At Tenten's House..._

"Please mommy, auntie!" she said while pouting her lips, Hisui and Ameji sweat dropped

"Where does Hinata live?" Hisui asked

"Konoha Avenue" she said

"I think that's...just a few blocks from here...fine...you can go" Tenten jumped with joy and hugged her mother and her aunt

"Thanks!" she said and went upstairs to pack her things

"Tenten!"

"Yeah?!"

"Your aunt Ameji will drive you at Hinata's okay?!"

"Okay!"

* * *

_At Hinata's..._

Two girls were standing by the gate of the Hyuuga compound, before they could ring the doorbell, a white Cadillac drove behind them and stopped, Sakura and Ino turned to look to see Tenten got out of the car

"Take care Tenten!" Ameji said and went back to their house

"I will auntie!" she said and neared the two

"Hi guys!"

"Come on! I can't wait to practice!" Ino said as she rang the doorbell, in an instance Hinata opened the gate and hugged the three

"I'm glad all of you were allowed!" she said, the four giggled and went inside. Hinata led them inside the house

"Wow, nice furniture..." Ino muttered while scanning the area, the living room was well decorated, every corner of the well decorated house proved that Hinata's family is really rich!

"Hurry, I'll show you my room" Hinata said while walking in a fast pace, the three walked faster and went inside Hinata's room

"Well as always, it's colored lavender" Tenten said as she sat down on Hinata's purple bean bag

"You know how I love lavender!" Hinata said and lay down onto her bed

The four smiled at Hinata's awesome room, they placed there things just beside Hinata's drawer beside her very low bed

Hinata sat up, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's prac-tice!" Hinata said happily, the three agreed and they went out of the house. Hinata led them to the basketball court which was just a few walks away from the house

Hinata got out the keys from her pocket and opened the door. The three followed and they neared the left corner of the court to open the huge stereo

"Okay! Practice time!" Sakura said while placing the CD into the stereo, she pushed the play button and started dancing, the three sweat drop

"Uh...Sakura" Hinata said as she watched her friend dance

"There's no music..." Sakura stopped dancing and listened carefully, Hinata's right, no music came out

"Oh, sorry, I must've pushed the pause button" the three sweat dropped, Sakura pushed the play button again, but no music came out

"What the hell?" she repeatedly pushed the play button again and again, the three held her behind and refrained her from killing the stereo

"Damn it!" she said while wriggling out of their grasp, Ino sweat dropped

"Whoa, hold your horses Sakura" Ino said as she held onto Sakura's arm

After about some few struggling and groaning, Sakura calmed down and sat down on the matted floor

"Great...it's broken" Sakura said as she held her hands up high, an annoyed look plastered on her face

"Are there any stereos in this court?" Tenten asked as she retrieved the CD from the stereo, Hinata frowned

"Sadly, there just one...hey we can go to the other court in the east side of the compound if you want?" Hinata said as she dragged them outside

* * *

_Konvict...Music...and you know we up front_

The three men were startled went the lights were turned off, they turned to look at a figure, the spotlight illuminating him

_I see you windin and grindin up on that __pole  
__I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

The three men twitched seeing Naruto dancing against the wall like a stripper, Shikamaru was holding back the urge to barf

_I wanna __fuck__ you (__fuck__ you) you already know  
__I wanna __fuck__ you (__fuck__ you__) you__ already kno-_

Suddenly the lights were turned off and a poor Naruto with a huge bump on his head was lying on the matted floor of the basketball court

"You fucking dobe that was disgusting!" Sasuke said while clenching his fist, Naruto stood up and glared at Naruto

"Oh come on Sasuke, I was just joking!" he said while holding his aching head

"...Okay guys we're not here to fight, _we_ are _here_ to _practice_" Neji said, hissing the words 'we' 'here' and 'practice' when Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto and refrained him from punching Naruto

Sasuke snorted and calmed down

"Fine..." he muttered, Sasuke neared the stereo and placed the CD inside then pushed the play button, he went back beside them as the music began

* * *

Hinata went ahead of them to open the door of the court, she got out the keys and was about to open the door when it creaked open, she was startled to see the door unclosed, she peeked in, she saw four guys standing on the center, their backs facing her, but she can clearly see the blond hair from afar she blushed 

_C'mon_

_WHOOOO!_

She was slightly taken aback by the sudden loud music pounded on the door, the floor slightly vibrating to the loud music. She was fascinated by the guys dancing on the matted floor of the court

_Ay u kno wat  
__This track obviously dont need no talkin on it, but I gotta do it  
__Big Tank. let yall know, u kno wat I'm all about  
__When I take it to the flo' _

Then, Tenten, Ino and Sakura appeared right beside Hinata and watched the guys practice

_Is everybody ready  
__Now I dont mean to brag on mine __but I dont think you know wat you done this time (NO)  
__ISH no THANGS when I do my thang __I put it on you like whats my name, (whats my name)  
__You cant hang believe you cant, but you in tha right place if you came to get spanked  
__Let me brake you off (to tha trak from Big Tank)  
__No holdin back (cuz trust me ya'll can't) _

Sakura was leaning a little bit further onto Tenten, she didn't noticed that her weight was pushing her down onto Tenten causing them to fall flat on the floor, "Ow..." The two said in unison, the four shivered when they noticed that the music died down, looking up, they saw a pair of onyx, white, cerulean and dark pools looking at them

"What are you all doing here?" Neji asked her, the four looked at each other, Tenten and Sakura stood up; the four rubbed the back of their heads while laughing nervously

"Ahm...well...ah..." the four were speechless, what the hell are they doing here? By means of _them_ I meant Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji!

The four guys stared at them

"Ahm...we're here to practice since the stereo on the other side broke..." Tenten muttered by they heard it clearly

Silence enveloped them; a cricket rubbed its wings together causing a sound

"...So uh...can we use the stereo?" Hinata asked out of the blue, "Use the other one, 'coz we're gon' use this one" Neji said as he

"Hm..." the four said and went to the second floor to get the other stereo

* * *

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Ino whispered loudly, the three kept on staring at them, the girls were amazed by their movements 

"Wow...they're soo good at this..." Tenten said as she watched Neji back flip then balanced himself on a hand stand position

"They're so original and creative..." Ino muttered as she watched Shikamaru as he did what Neji also did awhile ago

"I think we're gonna loose..." Sakura said as she bit her lower lip nervously

"Yeah, I can't help but to agree" Hinata muttered

They were so creative; their movements were flowing with the beat of the song

This'll be tough...

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! And here's chapter 23, I hope you love it! please leave a review (I can't believe it took me three months to type this XD)**

First Song:  
I Wanna Fuck You By Akon ft. Snoop Dogg

Second Song:  
Take It To The Floor By B2K

**Kitomi21**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita**


End file.
